Under the Moon
by Kuro No Sumire
Summary: A fanfiction with InuKag MirSan and SesshRin. After they all meet what will happen to their relationships? Will they all be able to keep everything together or will they fail? Will there relationships be interrupted suddenly? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Rin!! Rin we have to go soon!" shouted Kagome as she shook Rin viciously. Rin had fallen asleep again while listening to her iPod. She had always listened to it on full blast so she was never aware of what was happening around her. "Nani?" replied Rin reluctantly. "It's almost time for that new guy I met to pick us up & take us out for dinner and you're not ready yet. He said he would bring two other guys for you and Sango." Rin looked down at what she had on, she wore a black tank top with a skull on it and writing across it that read 'PUNK!' and an extremely short washed-out pleated jean skirt. "So…what's wrong with what I have on right now?" she asked reluctant to change what she had on as she looked up at Kagome.

Kagome had on a little black dress with the back cut out, that hugged her in all the right places, diamond earrings that looked brand new and a pair of black strap high heels. She was also wearing makeup and had on her favorite 'Tiffany' perfume. "Rin! Please hurry! You promised you would come with us, and they will be here in 15 minutes!" cried Kagome as she tried with all her might to convince Rin to come. "Hai, hai…" replied Rin as she reluctantly turned off her music and went to her room to change. Sango walked pass Rin who was sending waves of animosity flowing through their apartment. "What's her problem?" Sango asked as she walked over to sit on the couch. "She's just having one of her moods I guess…" replied Kagome. Sango had on a long beautiful dress that was dark purple at the top and faded into a raspberry color at the bottom, and it had a very long V-neck that showed her cleavage. There were silver beads that covered the dress randomly in every direction and she had on a silver rose necklace and matching bracelet that complimented them nicely. The only makeup she had on was purple-brown colored lipstick.

Kagome began to stare at the time on her phone. "Ah…they should be here in a few sec…" and with that she was interrupted by a knock at their door. "And that's them." Kagome said cheerfully as she walked towards the door opening it. Standing at the door were three very tall, handsome looking guys. "Konbanwa Kagome" replied the one standing in front as he handed her a bouquet of lilies. Lilies were her absolute favorite flower. He had long silver hair that reached down to his back and beautiful golden eyes. He was wearing a black suit, almost like the kind a groom would wear and he had a very small gold chain around his neck. She blushed slightly and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you very much Inuyasha. Please come in...my little sister…Rin, is not ready yet…unfortunately." "Oh, that's alright, no rush." Said Inuyasha as Kagome led him and the other two men inside her apartment.

She led them through their small hallway and into their living room. They were just about to sit down when Rin walked in. "Wow…these guys are hot!" said Rin as she entered the living room "If you had told me how hot these guys were I would've gotten ready much earlier" she said as a grin formed on her lips. "Rin!" said Kagome shocked at how bold her sister had been. She really didn't know why this shocked her because Rin had always been that way ever since she was a child. It only bothered her because of Inuyasha. Rin had on a dark red Spanish type dress that had red roses all over it and slits on both sides. She had curled her hair and pinned it up nicely so that only a few curls would fall over in front of her ears. She only put on mascara and did not wear makeup because her cheeks were naturally pink and her lips seemed to be a permanent pinkish color. "So which one of you guys are going to be my date?" said Rin walking up to each of the guys and inspecting each of them carefully. "This guy, my older brother, will be your date Rin" replied Inuyasha as he pointed to the man standing behind him. "Hello Rin, I'm Sesshomaru" replied the man as he walked up to Rin. He was very identical to Inuyasha but even more handsome. He had brilliant golden eyes just like Inuyasha but they seemed to captivate you entirely when stared into, and his hair was much longer and silvery than that of Inuyasha's. He also has on a black business-like suit. "It's a pleasure to meet you" said Rin as he took her hand and kissed it. "The pleasure's all mine" he replied as he stared deeply into her eyes making Rin turn a bright shade of pink.

A man with an extremely dark purple suit walked towards Sango. "And I will be your date Sango. I'm Miroku and I've heard a lot about you, and you're more beautiful than I expected…and with that being said…" said Miroku as he walked up to Sango and took her hand "…will you bear my children?" Sango turned a bright shade of Red and slapped him across the cheek. "Hehe…it was just a thought" said Miroku as he rubbed the red handprint on his left cheek. "Just a thought…what guy says that on the first date?" said Kagome with a disturbed look on her face. "Oh you'd be surprised just how many times Miro…" said Inuyasha as he was suddenly hit in the back. "Keh! I'm only telling the truth Miroku." Inuyasha said folding his arms. "_Just great…Rin and Kagome get great guys while I get a womanizer…what could possibly get worse?_" thought Sango as she reluctantly took the arm Miroku was offering her. "Shall we get going?" asked Miroku as he turned to look at Sango who was giving off a really evil aura sending shivers up his spine. "Hai…I think we really should!" Replied Kagome as they walked out of the apartment.

They arrived in front of the most expensive restaurant the girls had ever seen. "Is it really alright for you guys to be taking us here…we don't want it to be too much trouble." said Rin, Sango and Kagome simultaneously as their eyes widened at the beautiful restaurant. There was a beautiful fountain at the front of the restaurant that changed colors of purple, aqua and blue as it illuminated the beautiful waiting room, and there were Koi's and Japanese Catfish swimming around in it. A beautiful crystal chandelier added to the beautiful light blue color of the room as it reflected tiny bits of light everywhere. There were expensive Japanese paintings and plants surrounding the room as well. "It's perfectly fine" replied Sesshomaru as he clicked a button on the wall "After all, Miroku is letting us come for free since it's his restaurant" The girls turned to stare at Miroku. "Ahem…that is, its my families business and now I own it since my parents are no longer alive." replied Miroku with a rather sad look on his face. "Oh, I'm so sorry Miroku…" said Sango as she walked over to Miroku and looked up at him. "It's fine…they died when I was quite young, no point in thinking about the past" he said as his expression changed to a content one.

A young woman suddenly ran out into the waiting room. "I'm so sorry, I've kept you all waiting" she said out of breath "Will Miroku-Sama and his friends please follow me?" she said leading them to their seats. They walked through a long hallway that was carpeted and had pictures of many famous singers all over. They then entered a very large room that also had an even bigger chandelier identical to the one in the waiting room and there were also many beautiful paintings in this room. Hundreds of people could be heard talking as she led them to the biggest table in the back. They sat down and she handed them some menus. "Please press the button in the middle of the table when you've decided on what you want" she said cheerfully as she went to wait on another table.

"Well isn't this lovely" said Kagome as she looked through the menu searching for something to eat. There were so many things she just didn't know what to pick. "I agree" replied Sango and Rin. "Are you ready to order now?" asked Sesshomaru pressing the button. The waitress ran over quickly and gathered there orders then ran off. "Why do you guys always seem to say the same things at the same time?" asked Inuyasha tilting his head to the side. "Because we're sisters!!" replied Rin with a huge grin on her face "Aren't we just adorable?" said Rin laughing. Sesshomaru stared over at Rin admiring her beautiful smile "Well you most certainly are." he said making Rin blush again. "But…if I'm not mistaken, none of you look very much alike" replied Inuyasha.

"Because Rin and I were adopted by Kagome's mother." said Sango as she put down her menu.

"Oh really, that was really nice of her" said Miroku staring at Sango. He had been staring at her ever since they got there and it was making Sango a bit nervous.

"Yes…it was. She adopted Rin and me at the same time. Rin was 7 and I was 16…umm…Miroku…why are you looking at me like that?" she said beginning to turn red.

"Because in all my life I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you." he said grabbing her hand.

"…Mi…Miroku" she said as a smile spread across her face.

Suddenly Sango slapped Miroku across the face. Miroku had just grabbed her butt. "What do you think you're doing!" shouted Sango making a few people turn to look, an evil aura growing around her. She seemed to have grown 5 feet taller. "I didn't do anything!" replied Miroku with an evil grin on his face and rubbing his cheek. "Ano…what did Miroku do?" asked Rin and Kagome looking extremely clueless. "Most likely he grabbed Sango's butt…he does this all the time…Keh! I'm surprised they let him be a monk with how perverted he is." replied Inuyasha shaking his head at Miroku. Kagome and Rin burst out laughing. "Ano…you're a monk?? They let a hentai like you become a monk!" Sango asked as she also burst into laughter "Shall I call you Houshi-Sama?" "No…please don't…it will ruin my image if women knew I was a monk…" said Miroku twitching at the name. "Ruin your 'image'? I don't see how it can get any worse with how perverted you are" snapped Sango rolling her eyes in disbelief. "Ne, Houshi-Sama?" she said teasingly. Miroku flinched again.

The waitress came back and brought them their dinner and beverages. They ate in silence except for the occasional giggle coming from one of the girls that were still tickled by the fact that Miroku was also a monk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

All three of the guys split money and paid for the dinner. They then led each of their dates back to the limo. "So…what do you guys wanna do now? Do you girls have any ideas?" asked Miroku eagerly. Kagome looked down at her watch; it was only 10:05. "How about we go to the park. I love lying in the grass and watching the moon." asked Rin as she stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. "Are you asking all of us, or just Sesshomaru?" Sango asked with a slight smirk on her face. "Ano…I'm asking all of you?" "Ok, I get it Rin. It's alright if you wanna be alone with Sesshomaru. Miroku and I will go out for some ice cream" she giggled as she looked over at Miroku "Ok? Houshi-Sama." "H...Hai." Miroku replied twitching at his new nickname. "Driver! Here is fine!" shouted Miroku to the driver as he was about to drive past Baskin Robbins. "Hai hai." replied the driver as he brought the limo to a stop. Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and led her out of the limo towards Baskin Robbins. The driver continued driving.

"Yes Rin." said Sesshomaru suddenly as he stared down at Rin.

"Yes? Yes what?" replied Rin acting completely oblivious.

"I'd love to go to the park with you. I also spend my free time watching the moon."

"Great!" she said grabbing onto his arm.

"Driver, right here is fine. We can walk the rest of the way…that is if you do not mind walking Rin" he said capturing her large hazel eyes in his as she looked up at him.

"Iie. I do not mind at all. Especially since I'll be with someone as handsome as you"

They both got out of the limo and began walking the rest of the way to the park, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the car.

"Hehe…we're finally alone" said Inuyasha as he scooted over to Kagome and put his arm around her waist. "What would you like to do?" he said with a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Inuyasha…" replied Kagome blushing. "We can go back to my apartment if that's ok. Not to do what you think. This is our second date after all."

"What do you wanna do there?" he asked curiously.

"Just cuddle and talk. I really love just being with you." She said cuddling up closer to Inuyasha.

They cuddled for about 12 minutes before arriving at her and her sisters' apartment. Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and led her to her apartment as he remembered which one was hers.

**At Baskin Robbins…**

"So, have you decided on the flavor you want yet" asked the girl at the counter.

"No I haven't but I have thought of something else" replied Miroku as a smirk grew on his lips.

"And what would that be?" replied the girl in curiosity.

"Would you bear my child?" he asked tightly holding her hands in his.

"Sir…" she squealed as a blush spread across her face. "I'm sorry but I'm not on the menu…'"

"That's quite alright. May I have your numb…" he stopped as he was cut off by a very loud "AHEM!" and an evil aura that began filling the shop sending shivers up his spine. It was coming from Sango and she looked extremely pissed. "Houshi-Sama! What do you think you're doing? You're on a date with me remember!?" she said, a hint of betrayal in her voice. "Sango…I…I was just…" he stopped suddenly as he noticed her eyes filling up with tears as she stormed out of the shop. "Sango!" he shouted as he ran after her.

**At the Park…**

Sesshomaru and Rin had just gotten to the park. The moonlight illuminated the grass and trees with a beautiful silvery light. Rin noticed how quite it was and how much Sesshomaru's hair glowed in the moonlight. Sesshomaru turned around noticing Rin was staring at him and stared into her eyes. Rin became lost in his eyes once again before she even realized it, and then ran into the grass and flopped over, lying on the grown.

"God…I absolutely hate having to dress up in these clothes." she said as she undid her hair letting it flow down her back covering it completely.

"I do not think these clothes suit you." Replied Sesshomaru as he glided over to where she was sitting and sat next to her.

"Nani? You don't think I look good in them?" she asked trying to sound offended.

"No. You look absolutely marvelous in them. But you would look even more so in something else"

"Domo…" she said turning beet red.

"Something like jean shorts and tank tops." he said smiling slyly.

"Sugoi…you must be like a psychic or something. That's what I had on earlier right before Kagome Onee-chan made me change"

"Hnn. I'm not psychic; I just have a good eye. That is most likely because my mother is a fashion designer. She always made sure I dressed properly when I was younger, and had the tendency to buy me very expensive outfits."

"Sugoi!! Could you introduce me to her one day? I've always wanted to meet a fashion designer" Rin squealed as she grabbed Sesshomaru's hands holding them against her cheek.

"Sure. How could I say no to someone as breath taking as you." He said as he took his hands from her grasp holding her hands and leaned towards her.

"Hai hai…how could you ever do something like that?" she said leaning towards him pressing her lips to his.

**At Kagome's, Rin's and Sango's Apartment**

"Mmm…Inuyasha…I wish this could last forever." said Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha tighter while kissing him on the cheek.

"Yes…it's really nice being here with you like this…" he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, kissing her on the forehead.

"Ano…do you want to do something tomorrow…Inuyasha?...Inuyasha?? OI!" she said shaking him vigorously.

"Hmmm…? Oh, Gomen ne Kagome…I was just busy thinking about how wonderful you are." he said staring down at her.

"Inuyasha…" she blushed a light shade of pink.

They were just about to kiss when suddenly the door swung open and loud footsteps were heard coming through the hallway.

"Get away from me! I don't want to have anything to do with you!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Sango as tears ran down her face. She ran into her room and locked the door.

"Sango! Please! I'm sorry!" shouted Miroku as he knocked on her door countless numbers of times trying to get her to listen.

"Keh! What did you do now Miroku? Sango looks pretty upset." snapped Inuyasha as Miroku walked towards him and Kagome. "I…I didn't do much…" replied Miroku scratching his head. "Well it must've been pretty bad for Sango to barge through here crying and shouting like that!" snapped Kagome as she glared at Miroku. "I…I have a bad habit of flirting with other women…and I flirted with the young girl at Baskin Robbins…I didn't mean to…I just couldn't control myself…" he said, hating himself more and more with each word he spoke. "Keh! You never can." replied Inuyasha while rolling his eyes. "Oh poor Sango…She's had two bad break-ups in the past with guys just like that, and its very hard for her to trust men now…and what you did tonight didn't help at all." sighed Kagome as she walked over to Miroku and slapped him in the back of the head "I'm going to go talk to Sango."

"Itai!...man Inuyasha…your girls slap felt like a bag of boulders…almost worse than Sango." said Miroku sighing.

"Good, because you deserved it. Baka!" snapped Inuyasha

"God…Inuyasha…I feel like a real jerk…..If I had known I would've never." He said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Well it's about time. You better hope she'll forgive you. Sango seems like a really nice girl…Don't ruin it any more than you already have."

"I won't…I'm going to make this work! That is…if she'll forgive me…"

"Keh!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Sango!!" shouted Kagome as she banged hard on the door to Sango's room. "Please let me in, I want to talk to you!" Sango reluctantly rolled off of her bed and unlocked her door. Kagome walked inside. Sango soon burst into tears again and began cursing obscenities under her breath. Kagome walked over to her and hugged her tightly until her cries were nothing but whimpers. "Miroku is…well…he's sorry…and it seems he has a problem with flirting…but he really does like you Sango…and I'm sure he'll change for you" said Kagome as she patted Sango on the back repeatedly. Sango pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes in disbelief "How can you actually think that a jerk like him would be willing to change a bad habit he's had for his entire life? And for me of all people!? We just met!" she shouted, tears beginning to build up in her eyes again. "Because I'm willing to change for you…" said Miroku. "I think I'll leave you two alone for a while." Said Kagome as she walked pass Miroku and out of the room.

He was standing in her doorway, and he began to walk towards her. "No! Go Away! I don't want to see you!" she said backing away from him. She suddenly tripped and almost fell over when Miroku caught her and pulled her into his arms. "Let me go you jerk!!" she shouted struggling to get out of his grasp. He had no intention of letting her go. "Will you just please, hear me out?" he whispered into her ear as he loosened his grip around her. "…Fine…" she said walking away. She suddenly turned around and slapped him again, but before she could get her hand away he grabbed it and pulled her back to him, wrapping his other hand tightly around her waist and kissed her. "Mph! Stop!…What…do…you think…you're…doing…" she managed to say as he kissed her but got caught up in the moment and began returning the kisses passionately.

"So..." he said as he broke the kiss with a slight smile on his face. "Will you listen to me now?"

"Yes…" she responded still in awe from the kiss she had just gotten.

**At the Park**

"Mmm…Sesshomaru" said Rin as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nani?" replied Sesshomaru as a groan escaped his lips. He had been enjoying their time together. And felt extremely comfortable resting his head in her lap.

"I think I should be getting home now…"

"Hnn."

"It's already 1:30AM and we've been here for quite a while."

"Alright" he moaned as he stood up reluctantly.

"Aww…don't moan like that." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "We can see each other tomorrow…I mean, later on today."

"Alright. What would you like to do?" he asked feeling a little bit better.

"How about we have lunch at the beach?" giggling as she said this. "You'll get to see me in a bikini." she whispered softly into his ear, teasing him.

"Oh really now?" a grin crept up from the corner of his lip. "What a wonderful sight that would be."

"Sesshomaru…" she said blushing as he grabbed her hand and walked with her to the sidewalk.

He then dialed the number for the limo driver into his cell phone. The driver had barely answered when he said "We're ready to go back to the apartment." and hung up.

**Back at the Apartment**

"I wonder what's happening in there…I hope Sango's alright" said Kagome as she paced back and forth through the living room.

"Kagome…I'm sure Miroku will work it out with Sango…" said Inuyasha as he got up and hugged and kissed Kagome reassuring her everything would be fine.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you Inuyasha…you're so sweet" she said right before kissing him again this time more passionately.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" said Rin grinning from ear to ear as she walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru walking behind her. "Gosh Rin we're just kissing. Like you and Sesshomaru haven't yet." Replied Kagome as she turned to look at Rin. Rin's hair was a complete mess and her makeup was a bit smudged. There was also a small smudge of lipstick on Sesshomaru's suit. "Nani? What ever gave you that idea" she replied with the innocence of a child in her expression. You would swear she was the most innocent person in the whole world if you didn't know her.

Miroku had been holding Sango the hold time until she finally calmed down.

"Sango…I really do like you…" said Miroku as he placed his hand on Sango's face caressing her tear stained cheek.

"If you liked me then you wouldn't have flirted with that other woman…and right in front of me too…" she replied removing his hand from her face.

"I have a flirting problem…demo, I'll definitely stop my womanizing for you…if you give me another chance that is…"

"I don't know…I've been hurt too many times by guys who've done the same things, and worse…and I don't want to go through that again." She replied hiding her face as tears bean to form in her eyes again.

"I promise Sango. I don't want to hurt you…I promise I'll change, for you…I really do like you and I want this to work." He said as he tilted her head up staring into her watery chocolate brown eyes. "Sango…please."

"I don't know…please just give me a while to think before I consider going out on another date with you…but we can be friends for now." she said turning her face away from his gaze.

"Alright Sango, wakatta…I'm glad you want to be friends." he said as he walked away from her. "Sango…"

"Sore wa nan desu ka?" said Sango looking at him curiously.

"I'll wait for you…zutto…" he said smiling at her and then walking out of her room. Sango just stared at the empty space where Miroku was once standing, and a slight blush spread across her face. "Maybe he really is serious…" she thought as she fell onto her bed.

Everyone turned to stare at Miroku as he walked into the living room. He had sat down right next to Sesshomaru when Rin leaned over Sesshomaru, looked him straight in the eye and asked "So…how's everything going with Sango now? Kagome and Inuyasha told us what you did." "She needs some time to think about whether or not she will consider going out on another date with me…and we are friends for now…unfortunately." said Miroku as he hung his head down. "Just give her time." replied Sesshomaru folding his arms. "Hai hai. I'm sure she'll come around eventually Miroku. Shinpai shinaide." said Rin reassuring him.

Sesshomaru looked down at his watch. It was now 2:55. "It's about time we should be leaving now." said Sesshomaru as he kissed Rin on the forehead. "Yea…I guess you're right. Ikou Miroku." Inuyasha replied as he hugged Kagome. Rin quickly grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm before he got up. "Sore wa nan desu ka?" he said turning his head to her. "Remember about our lunch date tomorrow at the beach" she said smiling up at him. "Hai." He said walking towards the door. "Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku, you guys are invited as well." She said as she walked back over to the couch. "Ok. We'll pick you guys up tomorrow at 12:00 then?" asked Inuyasha as he stared back at Kagome to confirm the time. "Yes. That will be fine." said Kagome. She then directed her attention over to Miroku and said "Don't look so sad. Sango will be there too, of course." Miroku smiled at this and followed after Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was already 10:00AM and Rin was already ready to go to the beach. She walked into the living room to find Kagome and Sango sitting on the couch in their pajamas eating breakfast. They stared at her in amazement as she walked in and sat between them. She had on a black bikini with pink polka dots and white skulls on it with jean shorts that had little rips in them. She had on a black and silver chocker and black sandals. Her hair was braided into one and held in place by a black and white skull patterned scrunchie. "WOW…what a surprise it is to see you up so early." said Kagome giggling. "I agree…It's not everyday you see something like this happen." said Sango as she looked at what Rin had on. "There's nothing wrong if I decide to get up early every once in a while." replied Rin crossing her arms and rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Ha! 'Every once in a while'?? That's definitely an understatement. Talk about NEVER!" countered Sango as she and Kagome burst out laughing. "We know how anxious you are to see your precious Sesshomaru. But he seems kind of quiet and distant if you ask me." replied Kagome. "Well I like him just fine thank you very much! I never liked men who talked too much anyways" snapped Rin "Besides, I know how much he likes me already just from that wonderful kiss" she said blushing while remembering there time together. "Thank you for that bit of information but I already knew you had kissed him Rin. It wasn't hard to realize by how disheveled your hair was." replied Kagome giving Rin a sly look. "Oh really now? Well you sure don't take your time do you Rin?" said Sango with a questioning look on her face. "I'm 20 years old Sango. I didn't think there was anything wrong with it." replied Rin as she rolled her eyes. "Ok Rin, Ok, I'll leave you alone. I'm going to get ready." said Sango as she walked out of the living room and into her bedroom. "Ah yes! I should be getting ready too! It's already 11:00!" squealed Kagome as she scurried off to her room.

It had been 50 minutes before Kagome came back from out of her room. She was wearing a sky-blue bikini tie-n-dyed with white and yellow. The bikini top was very ruffled and looked like it was tied into a bow at the front. She had a yellow wrap around her waist, 3 big shiny yellow, white and blue bracelets on each of her wrists and yellow flip-flops. She also had a light blue bandana on.

"Well don't you just look kawai!" said Rin as a big bright smile spread across her face.

"Domo!" said Kagome grinning and rocking side to side as she walked over to sit next to Rin. "Hmmm…I could've sworn that Sango would've been ready before I was since she went into her room right before I did."

"I thought so too. Let's go check on her!" said Rin as she grabbed Kagome's hand and walked over to Sango's room.

"We're coming in!" Kagome warned before they walked into Sango's room. They walked in to find Sango in a raspberry colored bikini with a triangle top and a light raspberry colored sheer skirt on. There were flowers all over it in a darker shade of raspberry. She had on the same color sandals and a long silver necklace with the Japanese symbol for "Love". Her hair was held together by the very end with a small red bow, and two locks of hair fell a little more loosely over her shoulders. "Oooo! Sango! You look great!" said Kagome and Rin simultaneously as they went over to Sango each of them grabbing one of her hands. "Domo Arigato!" she replied smiling.

They all walked out of her bedroom when there was a knock at the door. "Yup that must be the guys. They are 5 minutes early." said Sango as she walked over and opened the door. Miroku was standing at the door and was staring at her in awe when his jaw dropped slightly. "Can you please stop staring like that? If you guys are ready then lets go." She said walking right pass him. "Gomen ne…demo…you're just so beautiful, it's hard not to stare." He said as she walked away from him making her turn beet red. "Come on Kagome, Rin!" shouted Inuyasha as he popped his head through the door. "We're coming!!" shouted Rin and Kagome at the same time as they scurried out of the door.

They reached the beach within minutes and they all ran out of Inuyasha's van and onto the beach. The girls ran ahead to pick a spot to lay out everything, leaving the boys alone to talk amongst themselves. "Ah…look at all of them they are all so cute. But Sango's the cutest!" sighed Miroku as he drifted into a daydream. "Hnn. I assure you, Rin is far beyond 'cute'" replied Sesshomaru. "Keh! You're both wrong because Kagome is the cutest one there! And she's all mine" replied Inuyasha with a rather large smile on his face.

The girls each laid out three large beach blankets and some 'Squiish Pillows'. They then placed the basket of food that Sesshomaru had brought on one of the blankets and then sat down to relax for awhile and enjoy a little bit of peace before the boys came. "So…are you gonna go on another date with Miroku?" said Rin looking at Sango. "I…I don't know…but he sure is a good kisser…" replied Sango, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. "Eh!?" Rin gasped. "NANI!? When did you guys kiss?" shouted Kagome in surprise. "Well…yesterday…I had slapped him again and he grabbed my hand before I could get away and pulled me towards him and kissed me. Although…I think he just did it to calm me down…" Sango replied, shaking her head vigorously trying to get the image out of her head. "Right Sango…he only kissed you to calm you down…" Rin agreed sarcastically. "Heehee…I'm sure that wasn't the only reason he kissed you." replied Kagome giggling. "Anyways, enough about me! How are you and Inuyasha doing Kagome?" said Sango, quickly switching the subject. "Ah…Inuyasha…he's soooo wonderful!" squealed Kagome. "I noticed you guys were about to kiss when I barged into the house yesterday. Sorry for interrupting you lovebirds." said Sango smiling. "Oh don't worry Sango. They were kissing when Sesshomaru and I cam back yesterday." stated Rin with a big grin on her face. "Oh really now!" replied Sango giggling. "Is there something so odd about Inuyasha and me kissing? It's not like I've never kissed a guy before you know" snapped Kagome rolling her eyes. "No there isn't. Excuse me…" said Rin as she stood up "I see the guys are here." "Heehee. He really does tickle her fancy doesn't he Kagome" said Sango as she watched Rin run towards Sesshomaru. "Hai. He most certainly does." agreed Kagome.

Rin suddenly ran up to them grabbing Sesshomaru's arm hugging it and smiling up at him. "Come on Sesshomaru. Let's go swim for awhile." she said making puppy dog eyes. "Sure." he replied. He took off his shirt and threw it over where they had laid the blankets. Rin stared up at his chest in amazement. "Damn!" she shouted so loud that Kagome and Sango looked up to see what had happened. They noticed her staring at Sesshomaru's firm chest. His chest was smooth perfect and he had abs to make it even better. Drool crept out of the corner of her mouth and noticing this she whipped it off quickly. "Sore wa nan desu ka? Is something wrong?" he said looking at her, a bit confused. "No…you're just soooo hot!" she said with a big grin on her face. A small grin appeared on his face and they both walked towards the sea.

"Ne, Inuyasha?" said Miroku watching Rin and Sesshomaru enter the water. "Nani?" replied Inuyasha sitting down on the blanket next to Kagome. Miroku then hesitated to sit. "It's fine if you want to sit next to me." said Sango answering the look of uncertainty in his face. Miroku smiled and sat down extremely close to her. "Yes, as I was saying…why is it that Rin acts like a child so much?" said Miroku continuing his question from earlier. "Well that's because Rin is a child at heart. She's always been so full of energy. Demo, most likely because she's also 18." Replied Kagome as she cuddled next to Inuyasha. "Wow. Hounto??" said Inuyasha and Miroku in shock. "Why does she have so much free time if she's only 18? Shouldn't she still be in college?" asked Miroku. "Rin graduated from college already. She's extremely smart and already has a degree in Graphic Designing." stated Sango as she picked up a seashell. "Well Sesshomaru always liked the young ones so I guess she's perfect for him." said Inuyasha as he held Kagome's hand.

"Ano…how old is Sesshomaru if you don't mind me asking?" said Kagome curiously as she looked up at Inuyasha. "He's 29, if I'm not mistaken." said Inuyasha scratching his head. "Oh I see…" Kagome replied. "Do you have a problem with our age differences Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru as he and Rin walked over to them. Kagome jumped in shock at the sound of his voice. "You…you know how old Rin is?" asked Sango looking at Sesshomaru. "Yes. She told me. I really don't see what the problem is being that she has even graduated already." He said as he grabbed Rin's hand. "DO you guys have a problem with it?" asked Rin glaring at her sisters. "No Rin…we just care too much." replied Kagome reassuring her. "You got that right!" snapped Rin as she pulled down Sesshomaru to sit next to her. "If you'll excuse us." said Kagome as she pulled Inuyasha towards the other end of the beach. "Come on Miroku." said Sango as she pulled Miroku up. It was hard for him to resist her pulling as she was quite strong for a girl. "D...De...Demo!" stuttered Miroku as she finally pulled him up. "Come on, Houshi-Sama! Buy me that ice cream you still owe me" said Sango giving him a small smile. "Alright" replied Miroku as he followed her.

Rin cuddled up to Sesshomaru when her sisters and the guys were out of sight. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through her long dark brown hair. He noticed how tightly she held on to him and a grin appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Rin noticing the smile.

"Nothing. Just how adorable you are." he replied. "Sesshomaru…" she said cuddling closer to him "Oh wow…the moon is out…and so early too." Sesshomaru looked up and saw the moon right above them.

"It's so beautiful." She stated as she looked up at it in awe.

"Just like you"

"Sesshomaru…" she said blushing. They were just about to kiss when they were interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice saying "Sesshomaru-Sama! What a pleasure it is to see you again after all these years!" The woman was fairly tall and had long black hair that was put into a bun and held in place by two jade chopsticks. She wore a purple and white kimono with a green lining underneath. The kimono was wrapped with a yellow obi, and she had on jade colored beaded earrings and sandals. She also had on dark purple eye shadow that complimented the color of her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock at the woman who stood before them.

"Kagura ka?" he replied.

"I'm so honored that you remember me." replied Kagura with a grin on her face.

"Hnn."

"Ano…Sesshomaru…who is this strangely dressed woman?" asked Rin as she wrapped her arms around him as if to say 'He's mine so back off!' "She's…an old acquaintance." He replied glaring at Kagura. "Oh Sesshomaru-Sama, don't be like that. You know very well how close our families are" said Kagura as she bent over in front of him exposing her cleavage. She then turned to Rin and said "We've known each other ever since we were children." "I don't give a damn how long you've known him for!" snapped Rin, hugging Sesshomaru tighter.

"Why are you here?" said Sesshomaru, a hint of irritability in his voice "How did you find me?"

"Myouga-san told me where you and Inuyasha-Sama were." replied Kagura.

"_Hnn…I will remember to speak to Myouga later…_" thought Sesshomaru.

"Your parents request that you and Inuyasha-Sama return home immediately." She stated again. "I have already found Inuyasha and told him this; He has already left to go get his car and is waiting for you."

"Nande?" asked Sesshomaru with a puzzled look on his face.

"Gomen ne…I did not think to ask…and I rushed over because I longed to see you again." replied Kagura blushing slightly.

"So desu ka?" he replied ignoring Kagura's last statement. He stood up and turned to Rin. Rin stood up also, staring at him with a questioning look on her face. "Rin, I must go now. When you and your sisters are ready to leave the driver from yesterday will be waiting for you. I will notify him." He then kissed her on the lips and walked off. Kagura walked off next to him, too close for comfort. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!?" Rin cried as she watched him leave with Kagura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Sango and Miroku came back it was already 7:00 and they found Rin sitting next to Kagome, arms wrapped around her knees and staring up at the moon. Kagome kept patting her on the back over and over. "Kagome, what's wrong with Rin?" asked Sango as she walked over to sit next to them "And where are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" she asked just realizing they weren't there. "They had to leave suddenly. A woman named Kagura came to get them." replied Kagome. "Kagura…oh no…not her again…" said Miroku, sighing and shaking his head. "Kagura? Who's that? Is she bad news?" asked Sango. "Kagura is the daughter from a very rich family. Her family, the Shouki's and Sesshomaru's family, the Daiyoukai's, have always been close for many years. The Daiyoukai's own all of the 'Sakura' hotels in Japan while the Shouki's own all of the investment companies in Japan and they have always helped the Daiyoukai's with all of their investments. She and Sesshomaru dated for 2 years when they were in high school and then he dumped her because he found her too boring." replied Miroku answering Sango's questions. "Apparently she never got over him from what Rin told me." said Kagome. "What was she doing?" asked Sango. "She bent in front of him revealing her cleavage and then she said how she wanted to see him." Kagome replied, rolling her eyes. "Oh…how is Rin handling all of this?" Sango asked again "Rin?" "Its soooo beautiful isn't it…the moon is so pretty today." replied Rin as tears formed in her eyes. She then got up and said "I'd like to go home now." "She didn't really say much after she told me what happened. She just kept talking about the moon…I guess to try and get Kagura off of her mind." said Kagome as she watched Rin walk off. "Poor Rin…I guess we should be going then." said Sango as she ran towards Rin putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Oh…Miroku? How are you going to get home?" asked Kagome. "I'm not really sure. The driver wouldn't be able to take me there because I live far up in the mountains." he replied rubbing his chin. "Well…I suppose, if it's ok with Sango, then you can sleep on our couch." said Kagome as she walked with Miroku towards Sango and Rin who were already waiting at the limo. Sango turned towards them hearing what Kagome had said. "Yes Kagome, it's fine if he stays for tonight. As long as he doesn't do anything perverted!" replied Sango while giving Miroku a death look. Miroku shivered under her intense look "Of course Sango. Anything for you." replied Miroku with a sly grin on his face. He then walked up to the limo, opened the door and said "Ladies first." They all walked pass him and into the limo. He then got in and the limo drove off.

It didn't take long for them to get home. It was already 7:30. They all got out of the car and walked up to the apartment. "Ahh! Home at last!" said Kagome as she ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. She laid there for a few minutes before getting up and going into her room to change.

Rin had walked into the kitchen and had been in there for quite some time. "Rin sure has been in the kitchen for a long time." said Miroku trying to start a conversation with Sango. Sango looked over at him and said "Ii yo. She always eats a lot whenever she gets depressed like this." Rin suddenly walked out of the kitchen carrying a large amount of food. She had a large food tray in her hands that was covered with fried chicken, extra buttered popcorn, chocolate bars, potato chip bags, onigiri, egg rolls and a big bottle of orange soda. She also had a candy cane sticking out of her mouth with the wrapper half way off. They stared at her in amazement as she walked through the living room and burst out laughing. She glared at them and then walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. "Wow! She sure can eat a lot." said Miroku still laughing a bit. "That's the most I've seen her eat at once." replied Sango trying to stop her laughter. They suddenly stared at each other and became silent. Sango suddenly turned her face away when she realized Miroku was staring at her passionately.

"Ano…Miroku, can you please stop staring at me like that? It creeps me out." said Sango slowly turning her head to face him.

"You're just so beautiful. I can't help but want to stare…" replied Miroku as a smile came to his lips. Sango blushed but didn't turn away this time.

"Why do you always have to say things like that…?"

"Because I really do like you Sango…more than you know."

"Houshi-Sama…"

Miroku got up from where he was sitting and sat next to Sango. He pulled her close to him and said "Even though I met you yesterday…I…feel like I'm already in-love with you." "Miroku…" said Sango as she stared deep into his eyes. "I promise I'll never hurt you Sango. I won't ever cheat on you and I'll definitely stop my womanizing for you. And I…" he was cut off when Sango kissed him on the lips. Miroku broke the kiss and a look of surprise appeared on his face. He then said "Sango…what..." "Shhh. I forgive you. Just shut up and kiss me." said Sango with a look of passion in her eyes. Miroku smiled slightly and then continued to kiss her passionately.

"Why did you have to go home Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. She was lying on her bed and talking on the phone.

"Our parents wanted to inform Sesshomaru and me that the annual party between our family and Kagura's family, the Shouki's, will be 3 days from now." He said in disappointment.

"So ca. So that's why she came to get you. You don't sound too happy about it."

"Keh! Like I want to be around a bunch of rich snobby people talking about business and politics."

"Inuyasha…you're rich too." she said giggling.

"I'm not a snob though."

"What's the deal with Kagura? She was hitting on Sesshomaru in front of Rin. She was quite upset and is most likely in her room stuffing her face with food right now. From what Miroku said, it appears she still has a thing for him."

"I never liked her. I don't know what she's thinking. Sesshomaru despises her…well he despises a lot of things now that I think about it." he said scratching his head. "Keh! If she thinks that she can get Sesshomaru back then she has another thing coming!"

"Hai hai. I agree. She also doesn't know how feisty Rin can be."

"Haha. Not yet." He said laughing. "Ano…Kagome?"

"Sore wa nan desu ka?"

"Will you be my date to the annual party?"

"Of course I will Inuyasha."

"Can you tell Miroku and Sango to come as well? Miroku has always come to them for many years."

"Alright, I will."

Rin suddenly opened the door to Kagome's room with a depressed drained look on her face. She had potato chip crumbs all around her mouth. She wore a large black baggy T-shirt that said 'Art is a BANG!' on it in big blood red writing with a large splash of paint in different colors behind it. She also had red baggy boy shorts on that tied at the waist. She walked over to Kagome's bed and fell right on top of Kagome's stomach. "Ano…Inuyasha…I have to go now. I think Rin wants to talk." said Kagome as she began playing in Rin's hair. "Alright Kagome. Talk to you later then. Muah!" he replied before hanging up the phone.

"Are you ok Rin?" said Kagome still playing in Rin's hair.

"Mmphh….frgghht mpphh…" replied Rin. Her face was buried in one of Kagome's pillows.

"Gomen ne…what was that?"

"Mmphh….frgghht mpphh…"

"Nani?"

""Mmphh….frgghht mpphh…"

"Rin! What the hell! I can't hear you with your face covered up like that."

"I'm gonna kill that damn hussy if it's the last thing I do!!" she shouted pounding her hands together as if she was getting ready to beat up someone.

Kagome burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she fell onto the floor. "You're serious?" she said looking at Rin.

"Why not? She's hitting on the guy I like. And right in front of me too. If she thinks she's getting him back then she has another thing coming!"

"That's exactly what Inuyasha said about Sesshomaru. You guys really are perfect for each other." said Kagome as she got back onto the bed and continued playing in Rin's hair. This calmed Rin down a bit and a big smile spread across her face. Suddenly Rin's phone rang. "Hello?" she said answering it quickly. Kagome looked at her with an expression of curiosity on her face. "Rin. I'm sorry about earlier." replied the voice from the other end. Rin looked at Kagome answering her unspoken question "It's Sesshomaru."

"That's ok Sesshomaru. I'm over it now. Is there something you wanted" she replied.

"Hai. I wanted to invite you to be my date at a party my family and Kagura's family have annually." he said.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for anything!" she said in excitement and thought "_I finally get a chance to let that Kagura woman know not to mess with me._"

"Great. It will be three days from now. We will pick you up at 7:00PM."

"Ok."

"Rin."

"Hai Sesshomaru?"

He hesitated for a moment before saying "Is there something you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well I have work tomorrow. But you can take me to the movies when I'm done which will probably be around 6:00. I work at a place called 'Enchanted Dreams Studios' so you can pick me up there."

"Ok. See you then. Bye"

"Bye."

"So what was that about? What did he say?" asked Kagome. "_God he sounds sexy on the phone._" thought Rin as she drifted off into her fantasy world. "Rin? Rin!? RIN!! OI!" shouted Kagome as she hit Rin upside the head with a pillow.

"Itai!" said Rin as she snapped out of her daydream.

"Rin…I hit you with a pillow…anyways, what did Sesshomaru say?" said Kagome asking her question again.

"Well he apologized about earlier. And I'm his date for the annual party his family and Kagura's family have every year!" squealed Rin as she kicked her legs up and down.

"Sugoi. I was invited too by Inuyasha. As well as Sango and Miroku. Speaking of those two, I wonder what they're up to. They've been alone for an awfully long time" said Kagome as she grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her out of her room and towards the living room. They peeked around the corner to find Miroku and Sango in the biggest lip-lock of all time. "Well I guess those two are ok now." giggled Kagome. "Better than ok, apparently. It's a bit too hot in here for me. I'm going back to my room" replied Rin as she pulled Kagome away and went into her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was 10:00AM when Sango woke up. She had fallen asleep on Miroku's lap. She noticed a note on the coffee table from her sisters that read:

"Rin and I have gone shopping for dresses and accessories for an annual party that we've been invited to by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. You and Miroku have been invited as well. Don't worry, we'll pick you up some stuff too since we know what you like. – Kagome

P.S.

We would've woken you guys up to tag along with us, but you guys just looked waaay too cute! "

Sango smiled before putting the note back on the table and sitting next to Miroku. She then realized that he was awake when he grabbed her tightly and kissed her multiple times on her cheek.

"Ohayo!" he said as a grin emerged on his sleepy face.

"Ohayo." she replied, kissing him on the lips. "Kagome and Rin have gone shopping for dresses for some annual party thing that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's family is having."

"Oh yes!" replied Miroku holding out one hand and hitting it with his other hand that had been formed into a fist. "I almost forgot about it!"

"It sounds like there will be a very large amount of people there."

"Yes. There always are. Everyone from the Daiyoukai family and the Shouki family will be there, as well as other privileged guests."

"It does sound very interesting. When is it?"

"3 Days from now. I need to buy a new suit."

"I can't wait." said Sango as she leaned in to kiss Miroku. Just when there lips were about to touch, the phone rang. "Ugh…excuse me." said Sango, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Hello." She said. "May I speak to Miroku?" replied the voice on the other end of the phone. It was that of a woman's. "Ano…One moment please." replied Sango handing the phone over to Miroku "It's for you…" He stared at her with a look of confusion on his face as he took the phone from her. He watched as Sango left the room. There was an evil aura coming from her. "Hello." He said speaking into the phone. Sango went into her bedroom and picked up the phone in her room to hear their conversation. She put it on mute.

"KONO YARO! It's been 2 years and you haven't even tried to call me to see how I've been!!" shouted the woman on the other end.

"Excuse me? Who is this?" replied Miroku sounding completely shocked.

"Sure Miroku! Pretend like you don't remember anything about me! It's me, Sachiko! You got me pregnant and left me to take care of the kid alone!!" she shouted again

"Sachiko…I never knew you were pregnant…we had only spent one night together. It was a spur of the moment thing. Anyways, why didn't you tell me this 2 years ago? I would've taken full responsibility if I had known." he stated, reassuring her.

"I tried calling you countless amounts of times!! That old monk guy told me he gave you my calls but that you didn't want to talk to me!"

"Oh _my god…I am going to kill master Mushin when I get back home._" Thought Miroku as he sighed in disbelief. "Sachiko…I never told him to do those things…I-"

"Save it Miroku!! I don't want to hear it! That old monk told me where you are so I'm coming over right now and bringing your kid. I can't take it anymore!!" she said cutting him off before he could finish speaking and hanging up the phone.

Sango then heard the phone being hung up and she put down her phone as well. She didn't know what to think at all. Part of her felt infuriated while the other part felt sorry for him, and another part of her thought he deserved it for being such a womanizer. She then took a deep breath as she walked into the living room.

**Tokyo Shopping District**

Kagome and Rin were having the best time going shopping in the Tokyo shopping district. They walked into a café carrying lots of bags and sat down completely exhausted. A waiter came over to them within seconds. "So what will you ladies be having today?" he said without looking at them. "Well I'll have a Mocha Latte and she'll have a Ca…pacci…no…" replied Kagome staring up at the waiter "Kohaku!!" The young man looked down at them and his eyes grew in shock. "Onee-chan!! Imoto-chan!! How have you guys been? I've missed you so much." He replied hugging both of them "But where's Sango Onee-chan?" he said looking around the café for his other sister. Rin and Kagome began to giggle before Rin said "Oh, she's at home alone with her new boyfriend, Miroku." "So desu ka?" he replied writing down there orders. "Souta-kun is working here as well. I'll bring him back, I have lunch break soon." He replied walking towards the kitchen. "Ano…Kagome, nan-ji desu ka?" asked Rin as she watched Kohaku walked into the kitchen. "It's 11:12." Kagome replied, looking at her watch. "Oh my god! I have to go off to work now!" squealed Rin as she got up from the table "Tell Kohaku-chan and Souta-chan that I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but that I'll definitely call them later." she shouted at Kagome as she quickly jumped into a cab.

Kohaku came out bringing what Rin and Kagome had ordered. Souta was following him and they were finally on there break. He placed her drink in front of her and began drinking Rin's drink after Kagome told him Rin had left. Souta pulled up a chair and sat in between them. "Oi Kagome Onee-chan!" said Souta with a big smile on his face as he hugged her. "Hey Souta!" she replied returning the hug. She then walked over to Kohaku, hugged him and walked back to her seat. "Where's Rin? Kohaku told me she came." Asked Souta with a sad look on his face "You lied Kohaku!" "I did not lie, she was here." replied Kohaku rolling his eyes. "Yes Souta, Rin was here but she had to go to work." replied Kagome, confirming what Kohaku had said. "How have you guys been? I haven't heard from either of you for 2 months now." she said with a questioning look on her face. "Well…hehehe…that's a very good question Kagome…we've been looking for jobs for the past 2 months and we also have girlfriends now. So we've been spending quite a lot of time with them." replied Souta scratching his head. "So desu ka? And you couldn't introduce them to your sisters?" asked Kagome looking even more curious "So, what are they like? Tell me about them. How did you meet?" "We meet them at a Goukon. There names are Minato and Mai, they're twins." replied Kohaku with a huge smile on his face.

"Hai hai. Minato is my girlfriend and Mai is Kohaku's." replied Souta.

"So ca! How convenient." replied Kagome tapping her fingers on the table and sipping her Mocha Latte.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nani mo nai." she replied with a smile on her face. "You better introduce them to us soon."

"Hai hai!"

**Enchanted Dreams Studios**

Rin had just arrived at work, ran into her office and slammed the door behind her. She caught her breath before she sat down at her desk and began going through her papers. They were all requests from companies, anime and video gaming companies, commissioning her to make a new line of characters for them. There were many different themes for her to choose from, and they all gave her 3 different ones since they new she liked to have a lot of options; otherwise she wouldn't give them a second thought. She was the founder and owner of EDS so she didn't always need to be there as long as she did the work. She had decided to start one that had been sent in from 'Shoujo Magic' and she had chosen to use the theme of Magic. Just when she was about to start, the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi" said Rin as she answered the phone.

"Hai, Rin-Sama, there is a call for you from someone named Sesshomaru." replied her secretary.

"Put him through please."

"Hai!" replied her secretary as she put Sesshomaru's call through.

"Moshi moshi!" said Rin almost squealing.

"Rin." replied Sesshomaru.

"Hai Sesshomaru."

"Gomen ne but I will have to cancel our plans for tonight. My mother requests that I go to the Shouki's residence to fix some problems for the annual party with them so that it may run smoothly. Will it be alright if we make it tomorrow instead?"

"So ca. Fine. We can go out tomorrow." She replied in disappointment.

"Ok. See you then. Bye."

"Bye."

Rin slammed the phone down and started screaming. She knocked all of her papers on to the floor and started throwing her pens at the walls.

"Rin-Sama! What's wrong?" shouted her secretary as she burst into her office.

"Ano…ano…" replied Rin as she was about to shred some magazines to pieces.

"Rin-Sama? Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine…"

"Alright. I will call someone to clean up your room for you." She replied as she closed the door behind her.

"H..ha..hai!" she replied scratching the back of her head in embarrassment. "_Damn that Kagura. Damn her to hell!!_" Rin thought shaking her fist towards the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sesshomaru arrived at the Shouki's residence to see what 'problems' needed to be fixed. He walked out of his car and made his way to the front door of a very large traditional style mansion. A very small man opened the door and said "Welcome Sesshomaru-Sama. Kagura-Sama has been expecting you." Sesshomaru walked right pass him into the mansion. The man led him through a series of hallways before he brought him to a 16-Tatami mat room. There was a little shoji coffee table in the middle of the room that had blue and brown silk pillows on each side. A great number of Japanese scrolls and paintings covered the walls and there were 4 feung-shui statues in each corner of the room with little bonsai plants surrounding them. "Please sit down Sesshomaru-Sama. I will inform Kagura-Sama of your arrival." stated the little man as he scurried out of the room. Sesshomaru walked over and sat on one of the silk pillows. The door suddenly slid open and Kagura walked in. She sat on the pillow right next to him, smiling at him lustfully.

"What are the problems with the annual party?" asked Sesshomaru ignoring Kagura's intense gaze.

"Problems? Oh, there are none." She replied, her smile getting larger.

"Then I'm leaving. You waste my time." Sesshomaru growled in anger as he got up and began walking towards the door. Kagura then ran in front of him and put her arms around him.

"Release me." he said, his anger growing more and more by the second.

"Iie." she replied hugging him tighter.

"You dare to tell me no?" he snapped losing his patience.

Kagura tiptoed and began kissing him passionately. She then released him and said "Didn't you miss me kissing you like that?" She looked up at Sesshomaru waiting for an answer. He pushed her out of the way and walked out the door. He had almost reached the front door when she ran up behind him and shouted "Didn't you feel anything just now!?" Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head slightly, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He still did not respond.

"Didn't you!?" she shouted getting anxious for his reply.

"Was I supposed to feel anything?" he said looking back in front of him.

"You…you didn't…feel anything?" she replied falling to the ground in disbelief "Could you not feel my passion for you and how much I yearned to be with you again!?"

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"Na…Nani? What do you mean?"

"I do not have any interests in you whatsoever."

"But don't you miss what we had?" she cried out as tears began rolling down her face.

"What we had? What was that exactly?" replied Sesshomaru as he walked away from her. She began crying and screaming obscenities after him as he walked out the door.

Kagura sat there on the floor for hours thinking about what Sesshomaru had said to her. "_Fine Sesshomaru! If you think you can get rid of me so easily, you are greatly mistaken! I'll ruin 'what you have' with Rin and you will come back to me. One way or another!_" thought Kagura as a back aura emitted from her.

**Enchanted Dreams Studios**

Rin had just decided to leave work an hour early and go home to take a long nice bubble bath when her phone suddenly rang. "_God…who could that be now?_" thought Rin as she answered her phone "Moshi moshi."

"Rin." said Sesshomaru. The sound of her voice calmed him down.

"Sore wa nan desu ka? I thought you had to fix some problems."

"They are fixed and there should be no more."

"So ca."

"Can we still go to the movies tonight?"

"Hai!" said Rin as she jumped in the air nearly dropping all of her papers.

"Alright then. I will pick you up at 6:00 like we had planned."

"Ok. But pick me up at my apartment. I'm leaving work early."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." replied Rin as she hung up the phone. Rin screamed again and started jumping all over the place. She clicked her heels in the air and screamed one more time in excitement. Her secretary opened her door yet again to see if she was alright. Rin blushed in embarrassment as she told her she was fine and her secretary closed the door behind her. Rin walked out the door, turned to her secretary and said "I'm leaving early today Momo. You and the others can leave early as well." "Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Rin-Sama!" replied her secretary bowing down in front of her. Rin then walked out of EDS, got a cab and took off for home.

**The Apartment**

Sango and Miroku had been sitting there in silence ever since he got off of the phone. Sango suddenly turned to Miroku, her face filled with anger, and said

"Who was that woman on the phone?"

Miroku looked at her then held his head down and thought "_I can't lie if I want this to work out…_" before saying "That woman's name was Sachiko and she is an old acquaintance. I haven't seen her for 2 years now so I did not expect that I would ever here from her again…demo…"

"Demo what?" asked Sango waiting to hear the rest. She was shocked at how much he had told her.

"I got her pregnant 2 years ago…I had no idea…if I had known I would've never…" he said holding his face in his hands.

"It's ok Miroku. I believe you. I don't feel sympathy for you because it is your fault that you were a womanizer. Nor do I feel happy about the situation either. I admit that I am furious but…It's not like you would have known." she replied as she folded her arms. Miroku looked at Sango in amazement and was about to speak when Sango then shouted "YOU JERK!! How many other women have you slept with? Hmm Miroku!! HOW MANY!? You better not have any more children walking around somewhere!!" Miroku jumped back in fright at the enormous aura that began to grow around Sango. He could've sworn that she grew 10 times taller when she was angry and had this loud booming voice that shook the ground like thunder. Miroku waited for Sango to calm down before saying "Apparently…Sachiko found out that I'm here so she's coming to bring over my child now." Sango was about to answer him when there was a loud knock at the door. "I guess that's her." said Miroku as he got up and walked towards the door. Sango followed him.

They expected to see an angry woman when they answered the door, but instead they saw too large brown tear full eyes staring up at them. Sango saw a note on him that had his name, date of birth, likes, dislikes and what he was allergic too on it. The little boy had on blue jean pants, a red and black striped shirt that had a green frog on it and brown shoes. The boys name was Ichigo and he was 1 years old.

**Tokyo Shopping District**

Kagome, Kohaku and Souta had been talking the whole time catching up with each other. Kagome had told them about Sango's new boyfriend and about the guy that Rin was crazy about. She also told them about Inuyasha and the party there family was having. Kagome suddenly stood up when realizing how late it had gotten. She said goodbye to her brothers and walked towards the sidewalk. She was about to get into a cab when she turned around and shouted. "How about you guys bring your girlfriends to the party I was telling you about!?" "Ok Kagome, we will! We'll see you there then. Bye!" they shouted after her and walked back into the kitchen. "Sayonara!" she replied as she got into a cab.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sango picked up Ichigo and cuddled him in her arms until he stopped crying. Miroku then noticed that Ichigo had on a little backpack. He opened it up to find a few clothes, some toys, a few juice boxes and some snacks. "Hmmm. At least she had the audacity to give me some food for him." thought Miroku as he followed Sango back into the apartment. He watched her in awe as she cuddled Ichigo in her arms. Ichigo looked like the splitting image of Miroku except that he had spiky black hair with brown highlights. "You're going to make a wonderful mother one day." said Miroku. Sango blushed and just smiled at him as she sat down on the couch with Ichigo. Miroku sat next to them and said "Ichigo." Ichigo looked at him and then held on tighter to Sango. "Ichigo…I'm your daddy." said Miroku as he held out his arms to Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him and pondered for a while before reaching his tiny arms towards him. Miroku then held him and sat him down in his lap. Ichigo then clung on to him and said "Otou-tan" and smiled. Miroku laughed and hugged him.

Rin suddenly ran in shouting "Tadai Ma!" Miroku, Sango and Ichigo watched her as she ran through the living room at great speed. Just as she was about to enter her bedroom, she shouted "Eeeeeeiii!!" and turned around and ran back into the living room, realizing what she just saw. She picked up Ichigo and started kissing him all over his cheeks and cuddled him. "Eeee! Kawaii ne!!" she squealed again while cuddling him some more. Ichigo hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Who is this cute little boy and where did he come from?" asked Rin as she kissed Ichigo on the forehead.

"This is Ichigo. He's my son." replied Miroku, looking up at her.

"Nani!?" she replied in surprise as she hugged Ichigo some more "That explains why he looks exactly like you." "_Well that's not so hard to believe considering Miroku was a womanizer…_" she thought as she tickled Ichigo.

"Yup Rin. Apparently he got some woman he had a one night stand with pregnant; and today all of a sudden, after 2 years, she decided to dump him on Miroku." Replied Sango as she took Ichigo from Rin and cuddled him. "Hai. Apparently she's had enough of him. I'll definitely do my best to take care of him..." said Miroku as he smiled at Ichigo. "So ca. Then I will call him Chibi-Miroku!!" replied Rin, smiling as she kissed Ichigo on the forehead again. Ichigo smiled and waved bye-bye to Rin as she went into her bedroom. Miroku had a displeased look on his face and Sango was cracking up from laughter.

Rin soon ran out of her room and into the living room. Sango and Miroku stared at her, surprised by what she was wearing. She had on a dark purple tube top with a black rose in the middle, a black hoodie with a large pair of angel wings on the back of it in white and the word 'Tenshi' on the front in graffiti type font, black jeans with holes in the knees and purple high-heel strap sandals on. Miroku's mouth dropped as he said "Sugoi!" He suddenly felt a strong punch against his face that sent him flying off the couch. "Itai!" he said while rubbing the side of his cheek. Ichigo started laughing hysterically, clapped his hands and said "Do it again Onee-tan!!" Rin and Sango smiled at how adorable Ichigo was. Rin's phone suddenly rang.

"Hai Sesshomaru!" she said as she answered it.

"Rin. I'm here. Ikuzo." replied Sesshomaru.

"Hai!"

Rin then kissed Ichigo on the forehead and said "Ittekimasu!" as she walked out of the door. Sesshomaru was leaning up against his car with his eyes closed and arms folded. He soon opened his eyes when he noticed Rin was standing in front of him. Her face was full of curiosity and she had a huge smile on her face. His eyes widened when he noticed what she was wearing. He eyed her up and down, and when Rin noticed this she blushed slightly and said "I see you like my outfit." A slight grin appeared on his face and Rin walked over and kissed him. They kissed for 5 minutes before he opened the car door for her. He then got in and he drove off.

**Tokyo Shopping District**

Kagome's cab had been stuck in traffic for hours and she was now becoming bored and quite irritated. She decided to call Inuyasha. It rang 3 times before he answered it.

"Moshi moshi." He said answering it

"Inuyasha! I missed you." replied Kagome beginning to feel better.

"Gomen ne…Who is this?"

"Inuyasha…It's me…Kagome…"

"Kagome? Oh…can you call me back later? Today's not…a good day for me…"

"Ano…alright…By-" she replied but Inuyasha had hung up already. "_Hmmm…I wonder what's wrong with Inuyasha…_" she thought as the cab began moving through the traffic. It took another 30 minutes before the cab finally arrived at her apartment. Kagome grabbed all the bags and walked up to her apartment feeling rather sad now.

**Gekkou no Chou Theatre**

Sesshomaru and Rin had just arrived in front of the 'Gekkou no Chou Theatre'. Rin squealed making Sesshomaru stare at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Gomen, I've just never been here before. I've just haven't found the right time to come." she replied looking down at her lap and fidgeting with her fingers.

"I own it along with all the other 'Gekkou no Chou Theatres' in Japan." he replied as they got out of the car.

"Sugoi!"

He grabbed her hand and walked with her into the grand theatre. She noticed that they were the only people there, except for the workers, but she didn't say anything.

"Rin. What movie do you want to see?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Ano…ano…" she replied as she looked at the 5 movies that were playing. "Ano…that one!"

She had pointed to 'The Happening'. He grinned when he saw what she had picked and she smiled back at him. Sesshomaru began walking towards the room in which the movie was being played in when he realized Rin was not following him. He turned around to find her buying a jumbo bucket of popcorn and one large soda. She skipped over to him and he looked down at her and said "How are you going to manage that by yourself?"

"You won't believe just how much I can eat!" she replied smiling back at him.

"The soda too?"

"Well, we can share it." She said winking at him.

Rin's mouth dropped in amazement at the size of the room. Gray and lavender colored seats filled the whole room in three large spacious rows. There were also two large stairs on opposite sides of the room that went up to the 'Special Seats' where there were 7 boxes for people who liked a bit more privacy. Rin ran up to where the special seats were. The chairs there were made from suede and there was a black fur rug on the floor. Rin squealed in excitement and ran over to one of the seats. Sesshomaru followed and sat next to her. He watched her in amazement as she moved the seat up and down, back and forward, side to side with the buttons on the arm of her chair.

"You become amused quite easily?" he said still staring at her. She just smiled and nodded her head. She then turned to him after having fun with the chair and said "Oka-san use to tell me that I was always bursting with energy and that if it were some how possible, that she would love to bottle it up and sell it to people since I always seemed to have a never-ending amount of it." Sesshomaru just smiled, leaned over and kissed her on the lips. They would have continued to kiss non-stop but then the movie came on and the lights went out.

Rin became a bit nervous when the light went out. She couldn't understand it. It wasn't as if she's never gone to the movies with a guy before, and it wasn't as if she's never been completely alone with one either. She noticed how her heart would race faster every time she saw Sesshomaru and every time he would say her name. But now that she was completely alone with him, in the dark, her heart beat even faster than usual. She began stuffing her face with popcorn to try to stop herself from thinking about it but it failed. Sesshomaru noticed how tense she was and put his arm around her pulling her to him. "_How can he pull me so close if the chair arm is there…_" she thought. She then realized the arm of the chair had been moved up and back so that he could hold her. Her heart began pounding even faster now. She stuffed some more popcorn in her mouth as she tried to stop thinking about him and watched the movie. "AHHHHHH!!" she screamed and jumped in her chair, holding on tighter to Sesshomaru. He smiled, tilted her head up and kissed her. They spent the rest of the movie making out.

The movie had already ended but they were still making out. Rin suddenly pulled away from him. Her face was extremely flushed, her jacket was hanging off her shoulders and her hair was a mess. "Excuse me." she said as she ran to the bathroom to fix herself up. She returned 5 minutes later and then they left.

The drive home was extremely quiet but it went fast. They soon arrived back at her apartment. Sesshomaru walked her up to the apartment. They found Sango and Miroku running all over the place trying to catch Ichigo. The couch pillows were all over the place, glasses of juice were spilled all over the floor, cheerio's were splattered all over the table and there were crayon writings all over the walls. "OI!! What the hell is going on here!?" shouted Rin as her and Sesshomaru walked into the living room. Ichigo suddenly stopped running and ran over to Rin, hugging her leg. "Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Rin!!" shouted Sango and Miroku, both bowing on their knees as if she were some great queen. Rin picked up Ichigo and her and Sesshomaru sat on the couch after Rin put the pillows back on. "We've been trying to catch him for hours. He keeps knocking over everything and throwing things." stated Miroku as he fell onto the other couch, exhausted. "No wonder Sachiko couldn't take it anymore. This kid has waaaay too much energy." added Sango as she fell on top of Miroku. "Is that right? Have you been a bad little boy Chibi-Miroku?" said Rin as she poked Ichigo on the nose. Ichigo nodded his head and giggled. Ichigo suddenly noticed Sesshomaru sitting next to Rin. He wriggled out of Rin's lap and crawled over to Sesshomaru, sat in his lap, and fell asleep. Rin burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she fell onto the floor. "Shhh before you wake him!" snapped Sango and Miroku simultaneously, in fear that he might wake up and wreak more havoc. Sesshomaru just looked at Ichigo lying in his lap and said "Who does this bozo belong to?"

"He's mine." replied Miroku.

"So ca."

"You see I-"

"There is no need for you to explain. I'm sure I know what happened."

"Well excuuuussseee me!" snapped Miroku.

Sango and Rin began laughing but soon stopped when Kagome suddenly walked into the room wearing a big pink T-shirt that said "I LOVE PINKU!!" on it in magenta and black boy shorts. She walked right pass them without saying anything and into the kitchen. She soon came out carrying a tray covered in all kinds of chocolate and walked pass them again and back to her room, slamming the door. "What's wrong with Kagome?" asked Rin with a concerned look on her face. "She called Inuyasha today but he was ignoring her. And he didn't even recognize her voice when she called him." replied Sango.

"That is probably because today is the anniversary of Inuyasha's late wife's death." stated Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha's first wife…?" asked Sango and Rin becoming very curious.

"Hai. The Death of his late wife, Kikyo."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ahh…sweet, sweet Kikyo. She was definitely not the kind of woman you meet every day. She was one of the kindest women you could meet; she volunteered at orphanage's and retirement homes, she helped the poor and would donate large sums of money to the church. She also had her Doctrine in Medicine; what an excellent doctor she was." stated Miroku as he looked at Sesshomaru. "Indeed. She was also a genius and soon became mad." replied Sesshomaru. "Nani? What do you mean?" asked Rin as she rubbed Ichigo on his back. "She eventually became crazy; she no longer was able to handle taking in anymore of anything and so, was put into a mental institution by our parents." replied Sesshomaru as he watched Ichigo move around in his sleep. "That was very unfortunate…poor Inuyasha…it must've been so hard on him" said Sango as a look of sorrow enveloped her face. "Hai. Indeed it was. She would constantly hurt herself over and over, and one day they found her dead. She had apparently cut her wrists extremely deep and bled to death." stated Sesshomaru as he looked at Rin's now teary eyed face. "That's horrible…" replied Rin as tears began rolling down her face. Sesshomaru wiped the tears from her face and caressed her cheek to try to calm her down. "Yes it was. I'm surprised he hasn't told Kagome yet." said Miroku. "You're surprised Inuyasha hasn't told me what Miroku?" replied Kagome. Everyone became silent as Kagome walked into the room and sat on the sofa. "Well? What hasn't he told me Miroku?" she said again growing impatient.

Miroku and Sesshomaru then told her everything and she now looked even more depressed than before.

"I see…no wonder he didn't want to talk to me…I guess I should leave him alone for a while then…" said Kagome as she got up from the sofa. She was about to walk back into her room when Miroku said "I'm sure he'll be better in time for the party." in an attempt to cheer her up. Kagome just looked at him and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. "Poor Kagome…" said Sango "I can't possibly imagine how she must be feeling…" "Well, that sure was a lot to take in…" Rin added as she picked up Ichigo and handed him to Miroku, who was getting ready to leave. "Yes…well, Ichigo and I need to be leaving now. We will see you guys again on the day of the party." Said Miroku as he walked up to Sango and kissed her on the cheek. "Houshi-Sama…" she replied touching her cheek and blushing. Ichigo suddenly woke up and had heard what Sango just called Miroku. He then pointed at his daddy and said "Housh-tama!"

"Sigh…how wonderful…no Ichigo, call me Otou-san." replied Miroku as he looked at the very amused Ichigo in his arms.

"Iie! Otou-tan is Housh-tama!" he said giggling and hugging his daddy.

"Mou…"

"Gomen ne Houshi…I mean Miroku." said Sango apologizing for giving Ichigo a new word. Miroku then walked up to Sesshomaru and said "Can you please drop me off at my home!?" practically shouting at him. "There are no cabs that will go up there this late at night and-"

"Wakatta. Ikuzo." replied Sesshomaru, cutting him off.

"Domo!"

Ichigo looked up at Sesshomaru and pointed at him saying "Se...Sessh…Se…" trying to say his name. Sango and Rin laughed at his attempt at trying to pronounce Sesshomaru's name. "Haha…looks like he can't say it." said Miroku laughing when suddenly, Ichigo shouted "Sesshomaru Oji-san!!" They all stared at him in shock. Even Sesshomaru, who rarely showed any emotion, had a surprised look on his face. Miroku and Sesshomaru walked out of the house and closed the door behind them. Sango and Rin could hear Ichigo shouting "Bai-bai Onee-tans!!" over and over and over.

••

The next day was quite boring. Sango and Rin had been watching TV in there PJ's all day and stuffing their faces with food. Kagome had been sulking away the whole day and had locked herself in her room to watch DVD's of her favorite anime show of all time, Naruto! Every now and then she would walk pass them carrying the empty wrappers from the chocolate she'd been eating into the kitchen, and come back out carrying twice the amount of chocolate she had before. Sango and Rin just watched her and always began giggling whenever she left. This continued all day until the day finally ended.

••

It was finally the day of the annual party. It was 11:00AM. Rin and Sango were the first ones to wake up and they began getting ready to go out so that they could get there hair done. They were about to leave the apartment when they realized Kagome wasn't with them. They ran into her bedroom and opened the door. Kagome lay here in her bed, fast asleep, surrounded by hundreds of wrappers from chocolate bars. She had chocolate stains all over her mouth and shirt, and there was a trail of drool coming from the corner of her mouth. They stared at her in amazement and began trying to wake her up. It took them 3 attempts before she was finally awake. "Sore wa nan desu ka?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and yawned while stretching her arms and legs. "We have to go get our hair done for the annual party today." replied Rin as she dragged Kagome off of the bed by her collar. "Demo…nande? sighed Kagome, a hint of sleepiness still in her voice. "Don't you want to see Inuyasha?" asked Sango as she watched Rin dump Kagome into the tub and turn on the shower to cold. Kagome's scream filled the whole apartment as the cold water beat down on her body. Kagome sighed and said "Hai…I guess so…" Rin and Sango looked at each other. They still felt sorry for her. "We'll leave you alone so you can get ready." said Sango before Rin and her left Kagome's room.

It had been 15 minutes before they saw Kagome come out of her room. She looked like her normal self again and she seemed to be a bit more content than she was yesterday. She walked right pass them, headed towards the door and said "Ikuzo!" They looked at her, there faces full of confusion as she walked out of the apartment. Kagome suddenly realized they weren't following her and said "Well are you guys coming or not!? We have to look hot for our men!" Rin and Sango just smiled and followed after her.

**Mt. Inunakiyama - The Buddhist Monk Temple**

Miroku had been spending the whole morning trying to plan out what he would wear. It was finally 3:00 when he had finally gotten down to two of the suits that he would consider wearing. One was a dark jade green silk suit with a black tie and the other was a jet black suede suit with a dark red tie. Ichigo had finally calmed down after hours of running around his new home, and was now sitting quietly playing with his teddy bear that he called 'Kanbi'. Miroku looked over at his son and said "Which one do you think daddy should wear Ichigo?' Ichigo looked up at him, smiled and then said "Kuro, kuro, kuro!!"

"Alright, Kuro it is!"

"Yay!!"

Miroku put up the rest of the suits that he had taken out and laid the black one on his bed. He flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "OH MY GOD!!" he shouted as he flew off of the bed. He had just realized that he didn't have anyone to watch Ichigo for him while he went to the party. His master Mushin was too much of a drunkard and he didn't want his son to be around him alone. He quickly dialed Sango's number to ask them if they knew anyone who could babysit for him.

"Moshi moshi." replied Sango as she answered her phone.

"Sango! I need someone to watch Ichigo when we go to the party!"

"Oh right! I can ask an old friend of mine to watch him for you. Just bring him by the house at 7 since we're all leaving in the limo again."

"Arigato Sango! You're a life saver."

"It's no problem."

"May I ask what your friends name is?"

"Oh, his name is Shippou."

**The Daiyoukai's Residence**

Sesshomaru had already planned out what he was going to wear 5 days before the party. He had picked a jet black business suit with a gold tie that complimented his eyes. It was already 4 hours before the party and Inuyasha still didn't know what he was going to wear. Inuyasha had been cursing obscenities the whole day and had been throwing clothes all over the place. Nothing seemed to satisfy him. Sesshomaru, getting irritated at the sound of Inuyasha's shouting, went into his room and said "Urusai." Inuyasha shivered at the sound of his cold harsh voice, and watched as he walked over to his closet. He then pulled out a suit which seemed to be quite far in the back of his closet and through it at Inuyasha. He then walked out of Inuyasha's room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Inuyasha speechless. All Inuyasha could manage to say was "Keh! I would've gotten to this one eventually!!" Sesshomaru had picked a black suit that had red lines going through it and a silver tie.

**The Apartment**

It was 7:00 when the girls finally came back home. There hair looked absolutely perfect for the party. Kagome had her hair curled and had a few dark brown highlight added to it; Part of it was held up in the back by a silver and black lotus pin. Sango had her hair completely straightened, Egyptian style with two pieces that fell over her shoulders in the front and the rest in the back, with a braided piece of gold string separating them. Rin had her hair done very wavy with some pieces that curled towards her face, partially covering her rosy cheeks. They then went into their rooms to put on their dresses and apply makeup. Kagome came out wearing a long silk shimmery looking silver dress and silver high heels that had metallic colored red roses on the tips. Sango had on a short black halter dress with two small red velvety strings that barely held the front together, making her cleavage more visible than usual, and dark red high heels that twisted all the way up her leg stopping at her knee. Rin had on a long black satin dress with two huge slits on both sides of the dress that began at her waist and black high heels that had 2 gold hearts on them. Her butt and legs would've been exposed completely if not for the very tiny metallic gold strings holding the slits together.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. "_Ah…that must be Shippou…_" thought Sango as she opened the door. Standing at the door was a very tall young man. His hair was very and it was put up into a ponytail; It was a very light brown color. He had on washed out jeans, sneakers, and a blue and green shirt that said 'The Ladies Man' on it in black. "Oi Sango. Long time no see. Looking very good." said Shippou as he hugged Sango. "Yes it has been quite a while." replied Sango as she led him into the apartment. "Shippou-Chan!!" shouted Rin and Kagome as they ran over to Shippou, hugging him tightly. "It's nice to see you too." He replied as he sat down on the couch "So, where's the bozo you told me about." "Ichigo and his father should be here-" replied Sango as she heard a knock at the door "And that must be them." Rin walked over to the door and opened it. "Sugoi!" said Miroku as he looked at what Rin had on. He suddenly felt a very strong force pulling him and throwing him into the apartment and over the couch. "Itai!" he said as he slowly got off of the floor. Rin grabbed Ichigo by the hand and led him into the apartment. "Ichigo, this young man will be watching after you for a while alright. His name is Shippou." said Kagome as she bent down to pick up Ichigo. "Oi." said Shippou as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo stared at him for a while before saying "Kitsune!" "Ara??" said Shippou scratching his head in confusion. "Well you do kind of look like a fox with those pointed ears and that button nose that you have." replied Kagome as she handed Ichigo over to Shippou. Everyone laughed as Ichigo tugged on Shippou's ears.

Rin's phone suddenly rang. "Hai Sesshomaru!" she said, answering the phone. "Rin. We're here waiting in the limo. Ikuzo." replied Sesshomaru. "Hai!" replied Rin as she hung up her phone. "Well, the guys are here! Ikuzo!" shouted Rin as her, Kagome, Miroku and Sango walked out of the apartment. "We'll be back around midnight!" shouted Sango as she waved goodbye to Shippou. "Hai hai!" he replied, he and Ichigo waving after them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The limo took them all the way to the other side of Tokyo to where all the rich people lived. Sango, Kagome and Rin stared out of the window in awe at the humungous mansion as the limo pulled in to the Daiyoukai's estate. They all came out of the limo, each of them holding onto their date's hand. They were welcomed by a very small old man wearing a brown kimono and a black hat. He had extremely large round eyes and a very pointed nose. "Sesshomaru-Sama! Please wait behind this door as I announce your arrival!" said the strange looking man called Jaken as he scurried inside the room where the party was being held, as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Enter, Sesshomaru-Sama, Inuyasha-Sama and Miroku-Sama, and their dates!" stated Jaken as he watched each of them walk in holding their dates arms.

The room they walked into was absolutely the biggest and most beautiful room the girls had ever seen. There hundreds of beautiful star shaped lights on the ceiling, surrounding one large beautiful crescent shaped light that emitted a soft light blue hue around the room. There were hundreds of round tables covered in white silk table cloths, surrounding the dance floor that was exactly in the middle of the massive room. The dance floor was shaped like a circle, with thousands of Sakura petals and flowers at the edge of it. It was also covered in beautiful drawings of characters from old Japanese folktales. There were also two large archways on either side of the room that led to one massive balcony.

Rin felt very happy as she entered the large room with Sesshomaru, especially when she noticed that Kagura was staring at them. Rin shot Kagura an evil grin as if to say 'He's all mine'. Kagura noticed this and she turned her head away so that Sesshomaru would not notice her staring. They then walked to the table that was on the far left. Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's parents were sitting there waiting for them. Mr. and Mrs. Daiyoukai got up from their seats and walked towards them. Sesshomaru held out Rin's hand and said "Otou-Sama, Oka-Sama, this is Rin." Rin bowed down in front of them and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. & Mrs. Daiyoukai." Mr. Daiyoukai walked towards Rin, took her hands in his and said "It's a pleasure for us as well, to finally meet the woman whom Sesshomaru seems to be so fascinated with." "You must be a very interesting woman to have fascinated someone as cold as Sesshomaru." stated Mrs. Sesshomaru as she began giggling. "And who are these lovely women that are with Inuyasha and Miroku? Miroku, it's good to see you again!" said Mr. Daiyoukai as he patted Miroku on his back. "Hai! It's good to see the both of you again. This is Sango. She's my…ano…she's my…ano…my…" replied Miroku, scratching his head. "I'm his girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet the both of you." replied Sango with a small bow. Miroku looked extremely astonished at what Sango had just said. "Miroku? Has someone as beautiful as Sango for a girlfriend? And she has not run away yet? Hohoho!!" said Mrs. Daiyoukai as she began laughing hysterically, holding up the back of her right hand to the left side of her face. Miroku just looked at her and shook his head. "This is Kagome. She's my girlfriend." said Inuyasha as he held out Kagome's hand. Kagome bowed down and said "It's an honor." "She's simply beautiful Inuyasha." replied his father as he patted him on the back. He then walked up to Kagome and held her hands and said "He has told us a great deal about you young lady. We are glad that you've made him so happy." Kagome just blushed. They then sat down around the table.

They talked for a few minutes amongst themselves. Four people suddenly began walking towards their table. They all turned to look at who had come up to them. "KOHAKU!! SOUTA!!" shouted Sango as she got up from her seat and ran over to hug them. "_Oh crap…I forgot to tell Inuyasha that I invited my brothers and there dates here…_" thought Kagome as she became a bit nervous. "Mr. & Mrs. Daiyoukai…these men are my little brothers and those are their dates with them. Would it be alright if-" asked Kagome when she was suddenly cut off by Mr. Daiyoukai who said "Ii yo. They can join us! The more the merrier." Sesshomaru then waved his hand and the strange little man they had seen earlier came scurrying over to them.

"Make room at the table for Rin's little brothers and their dates" said Sesshomaru, not even looking at the little man.

"D...de…de…DEMO Sesshomaru-Sama!" stuttered the little man, almost having a temper tantrum.

"Jaken!"

"H…hai! Right away Sesshomaru-Sama! replied the little man as he ran off to prepare seats for them. 4 More seats were brought back within a few seconds, and Kohaku, Souta and their dates sat down.

"So are these girls with you, your girlfriends?" asked Sango as she stared at Kohaku and Souta. "Hai! This is Minato, my girlfriend, and this is Mai, Kohaku's girlfriend." replied Souta as he introduced the young women sitting next to them. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Kohaku and Souta have told us quite a lot about you." replied Minato and Mai, simultaneously. "It's nice to meet you two as well." said Sango, Kagome and Rin, also simultaneously. "I still don't understand how the hell they do that." said Inuyasha scratching his head. "It seems like it's a woman thing…" replied Miroku laughing at the perplexed look on Inuyasha's face.

Rin suddenly noticed Kagura walking over to them at a very quick pace. She suddenly stopped and stood right behind Sesshomaru, resting her hands on his shoulders. Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye, growled and said "Do not touch me, woman." Mr. and Mrs. Daiyoukai's eyes widened at Sesshomaru's comment. Mrs. Daiyoukai then said "How nice it is to see you again Kagura. Please join us. Do not pay any attention to Sesshomaru's comment. You should already be used to his coldness by now. Hohoho!!" Everyone looked at her in amazement. She really seemed to like making fun of Sesshomaru's coldness. Kagura and Mrs. Daiyoukai continued talking for quite awhile. Kagura would look at Sesshomaru with hints of lust in her eyes during her conversation with his mother. Sesshomaru pretended as if he did not notice and suddenly got up from the table.

Rin suddenly realized that Sesshomaru was no longer at the table anymore. "Hmm…he must've gotten tired of hearing Kagura's voice." She thought as she went to look for him. She found him out on the balcony watching the moon. There was a full moon out tonight and the moonlight from it covered his body completely and complimented his long silver hair that was occasionally picked up by the passing wind. Rin walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Rin." said Sesshomaru as he held her hands to his chest.

"Hai?" she replied as he turned around to look at her.

"You look very beautiful tonight."

"Sesshomaru…domo arigato."

"Rin."

"Ha-" she said as she was suddenly silenced by him kissing her passionately. He was holding her more close to him than he usually does. She could literally feel his heart beating in his chest as they kissed each other passionately, unsatisfied with just a kiss. His lips suddenly moved to her neck and she shivered at the feel of his lips on her skin. Kagura suddenly walked in on them and said "How cute. Sesshomaru and Rin making out." She rolled her eyes and walked over to them. Rin shot her an evil look and grabbed on to Sesshomaru. "Does the kiss you just got from her really feel better than the one I gave you 2 days ago?" said Kagura as she looked up at Sesshomaru; an evil grin appeared on her face. Sesshomaru growled at her and cracked his fingers. He was getting very irritated. "What do you mean you kissed him 2 days ago?" snapped Rin, still glaring at Kagura. "The day he had some 'problems' to fix. I had called him over to my house. We shared the most wonderful kiss too" replied Kagura, her evil grin becoming wider with every word she spoke. Rin burst out laughing, which shocked Kagura and Sesshomaru. "Anata baka!! Does it look like I would be fazed by something as pathetic as you forcing yourself on him? HA! Don't make me laugh!!" snapped Rin as she glared at Kagura who was now in a state of confusion. Sesshomaru grinned at the fact that Rin was completely fine. Sesshomaru and Rin were about to go back inside when Kagura shouted "I bet Sesshomaru hasn't told you how we used to make passionate love for hours!!" This made a large amount of people turned in shock at what Kagura had just said. Everyone at Mr. and Mrs. Daiyoukai's table turned around as well. "Oh my god…" said Kagome as she looked over to where Sesshomaru and Rin were. "Is that woman crazy? Rin's extremely dangerous when she's angry!" said Sango as she looked at Kagome. "Keh! Serves her right if Rin kicks her ass!" stated Inuyasha. "Yes! Finally some action!" shouted Miroku. Kohaku, Souta, Minato and Mai just watched in shock.

Rin suddenly stopped walking and let go of Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at her. She was holding her head down and a dark ominous aura was growing around her.

"Rin." said Sesshomaru as he watched her aura grow larger and larger.

"Sesshomaru…we will talk about this later…demo, if you will excuse me."

Sesshomaru watched Rin walk towards Kagura, her evil aura growing bigger by the second. Rin punched Kagura in her face, making her fly 6 feet away from her. She then jumped on top of her and began punching her over and over and over. She then pulled Kagura up off of the floor, grabbed her neck, lifted her 2 feet off of the ground and said "You WILL leave me and Sesshomaru alone, and WILL NOT ever bother us again!" Kagura grabbed onto Rin's hand trying to loosen it from her throat. "Do I make myself clear?" Kagura rolled her eyes at Rin's now very deep evil voice. "DO I!?" asked Rin, her voice becoming more ominous by the second. "H…h…ha…hai…" replied Kagura, struggling to speak and breath at the same time. Rin released Kagura and she fell to the ground, holding onto her throat. Sesshomaru and Rin then walked back inside. They were getting stares from people of the Shouki family until Sesshomaru looked at them from the corner of his eyes, and then they stopped.

"Rin." said Sesshomaru as they walked back to their seats.

"Hai Sesshomaru…Gomen ne…demo…" she replied fidgeting with her hands.

"Ii yo. You do not need to explain." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sesshomaru…" replied Rin, blushing as they sat back down.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"That was quite some show you put on my dear." said Mr. Daiyoukai, as Rin and Sesshomaru sat down. "He he he…" was all Rin could say as she looked down at her empty plate. "It's quite alright. Kagura had it coming." replied Mr. Daiyoukai. "Anata…" said Mrs. Daiyoukai. "Well, it's true." he replied again. "Ano…Mrs. Daiyoukai…do you not like me? Because you seem to like Kagura a lot." asked Rin, fidgeting with her fingers. "Iie! I do like you Rin! I find you very hilarious. It's just that I've always been close with Kagura since I've known her all her life." replied Mrs. Daiyoukai as she looked at Rin. "Oh ok. I see." said Rin as she looked up at Mrs. Daiyoukai. "Enough of that talk. Let's dance for a while Anata." said Mr. Daiyoukai to Mrs. Daiyoukai as he dragged her on to the dance floor. "Come on Kagome, I'll introduce you to some of my relatives and two of my sensei's." said Inuyasha to Kagome as he pulled her towards the other end of the room.

A very tall man wearing a dark blue suit and light blue tie came walking towards Sesshomaru and Rin at great haste. He suddenly slapped Rin across her face, leaving a very bright red mark on her cheek. A small tear fell from Rin's eye as she looked at the man who had slapped her. The man had long jet black hair that looked a bit messy and dark blood red eyes. Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed the man by the neck; the claws from his fingers dug into his skin making him bleed. "What do you think you're doing, NARAKU!?" growled Sesshomaru, becoming angrier by the moment. His eyes had turned a dark red and it seemed as if he had grown fangs within the few seconds that he had become angry. "Protecting my little sister, what else?" replied the man with a smirk on his face.

Miroku and Sango sat there in astonishment at what just happened. "Ano…maybe we should move…" said Sango as she slowly got up from the table. "G…good idea." Replied Miroku as he followed after her. They then walked over to the tables with the refreshments. "Would you like some champagne Sango?" asked Miroku as he held Sango around the waist. "Houshi-Sama…hai." she replied as she watched him ask the waiter for 2 glasses of champagne. A group of 5 men suddenly gathered around her and began whistling and flirting with her. Miroku saw the men that were gathering around her and walked over. When one of the men saw Miroku coming he turned to Sango and said "Is that wimpy looking guy your boyfriend?" Sango turned to look at him; she was beginning to become quite irritated. "Hai. Nande? Is there a problem?" she said rolling her eyes at him. "Iie. Except that he doesn't deserve you." replied another one of the men. "I do not think it is for you to say whether or not he deserves me." replied Sango, her aura beginning to grow around her. "Fair enough, but he doesn't deserve to touch you!" said another of the man as he grabbed her tight around her waist. "And you are?" replied Sango. She was about to beat the hell out of them when she noticed that the man had fainted. Miroku was standing behind him. "Ano…Miroku…what did you just do?" asked Sango becoming quite curious. "No one…No one touches my woman and gets away with it!!" replied Miroku as he looked over his shoulder. The men backed away when they saw the evil aura growing around him. When they were gone, Miroku turned to Sango, held her hands in his and said "Are you ok Sango?" Sango blushed and said "Houshi-Sama…" she then kissed him on the cheek and they wandered off somewhere.

Inuyasha had been introducing Kagome to a large number of his relatives. He had introduced her to aunts, uncles, cousins, great aunts, great uncles and distant cousins as well.

He wanted to introduce her to his sensei's Myouga-jiji and Tōtōsai. Myouga was a midget and he had on a white kimono with a green vest over it. Tōtōsai had on a green kimono with dark green stripes on it. They both had two long moustaches and Tōtōsai had a very scruffy semi-long beard. Kagome tried not to laugh as she was introduced to them. "Kagome, this is Myouga-jiji, my mentor and this is Tōtōsai, he taught me how to fight using Japanese swords." said Inuyasha as he introduced Kagome to them. Kagome bowed and said "It's nice to meet you." "Wow Inuyasha she looks almost like the spitting image of Kikyo. No wonder you like her so much!" said Tōtōsai as he shook Kagome's hand. "No Tōtōsai, that is not why I-" replied Inuyasha as he was cut of by Myouga who was saying "Well who would blame him. Kikyo was a very impossible person to forget. She left such an impression on you." Agreed Myouga. "No Myouga!!" shouted Inuyasha trying to stop them from saying to much. Kagome felt like she was getting stabbed in the heart over and over again from their words. "Yes, I agree. A magnificent woman indeed she was." said Tōtōsai shaking his head up and down in agreement. "The boy must've not been able to get over her after all this time and so got with Kagome." added Myouga. Kagome suddenly began crying and ran off. "LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DID!!" shouted Inuyasha as he finally let out his anger. "Hmm. Where did Kagome go? She was just here a whi-" said Myouga when he was suddenly cut off by Inuyasha saying "She ran off!!"

"Was it something I said?" asked Tōtōsai looking extremely confused.

"Yes! You kept talking about how I only wanted to be with her because she reminded me of Kikyo!!"

"Did I really?" replied Tōtōsai as he scratched his head. Inuyasha suddenly punched him in his head three times before running after Kagome.

"Protecting your sister you say?" said Sesshomaru, still holding Naraku by his throat. "Hai. Your little wench threatened her and could've killed her if she wanted to." replied Naraku, forcing the words from his mouth as Sesshomaru's grip kept getting tighter. "Sesshomaru…please let him go now." said Rin as she rubbed the red mark on her cheek. Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye and switched his focus back on Naraku. Sesshomaru shoved Naraku into a wall and said "Do NOT touch Rin with your filthy hands. You are unworthy." He then released him, letting him fall to the floor. Rin held on to Sesshomaru as tight as she could. Naraku was now on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and held up her chin to face him.

"Daijobu?" he asked as he stroked the red mark on her cheek.

"Hai. It's alright Sesshomaru." she replied, flinching a tiny bit as he caressed her face.

"Iie. He dared to touch your beautiful face."

"Sesshomaru…" she replied hugging him tighter.

Naraku then got up and said "To believe that you would prefer this type of woman over someone as honorable as my sister."

Sesshomaru just looked at him and closed his eyes and said "Hnn. If you consider a woman that throws herself at any man that has money and power, 'honorable'. Sesshomaru and Rin were about to go elsewhere when Naraku then said "And you were one of those men, were you not? And you loved her as well."

Sesshomaru turned to look at him from the corner of his eye and said "Hnn. I? Sesshomaru? Love someone as pathetic as Kagura?"

Naraku became quite angry with the way Sesshomaru kept insulting his sister. He then decided to leave for now. "_I will take matters into my own hands Sesshomaru. Your precious Rin will be mine._" He thought as he walked off.

Kagome had been crying in the bathroom for a long time now. She felt so hurt by the way Inuyasha just let his sensei's say all those things right in front of her, even if they weren't true.

"Excuse me, young lady?" said this old woman who had just walked into the bathroom.

"Hai?" replied Kagome as she looked at the woman with her tear filled eyes.

"I heard what those two old men were saying to ye, and it jus isn't true, my child."

"How would you know that…?"

"I know because Inuyasha talks to me. He did not get with ye because ye remind him of Kikyo. He got with ye because he truly loves ye, because of who ye are. Ye are nothing like Kikyo at all my child."

"He…Inuyasha…loves me?"

"Hai. He does."

"How does ye…How do you know all of this?"

"Like I told you dear child, Inuyasha tells me. I have known him for quite a long time." Replied the old woman as she walked towards the bathroom door.

"Matte! Who are you?"

"I'm Kikyo's sister. Kaede." She replied as she smiled and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Ano…Sesshomaru…you can let me go now…Daijobu." said Rin as she looked up at Sesshomaru's now calm face. Sesshomaru let her go and bent down to kiss the red mark on her cheek.

"Ano…Sesshomaru?" said Rin as she kissed him back on the cheek.

"Sore wa nan desu ka?"

"Can you excuse me for a moment? I'm going to go to the bathroom to try and cover up this mark."

"The bathroom is that way."

"Domo."

Rin scurried off to the bathroom. She was in there for a few minutes, fixing her makeup until you could no longer see the mark on her face. She looked down to put her makeup back in her purse when she suddenly felt arms go around her waist and a kiss on her cheek. "Hmmm…Sesshomaru…" said Rin blushing slightly. She looked up into the mirror and saw it was. She was about to scream when the persons hands went over her mouth. "Shhh and be a good little girl. I will make you mine whether you like it or not!" replied the man. Rin struggled to get free from him but it was no use. He was just too strong.

Miroku and Sango had been dancing for quite a while. Sango's stomach suddenly made a grumbling sound. "Ano…Sango…would you like to eat now?" said Miroku as he looked down to where the sound was coming from, trying not to laugh. "H…hai!" replied Sango as she turned a beet red color. Miroku and Sango walked back over to their seats and they noticed that only Sesshomaru was there.

"Sesshomaru, where has Rin gone off to?" asked Sango as her and Miroku sat down. "She went to the bathroom."

He replied closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"So ca."

"What happened with that Naraku guy?" asked Miroku seeming quite interested "You kicked his ass right!?" "Iie. Rin asked me to let him go." replied Sesshomaru, opening his eyes slightly. "She asked you to let him go??" asked Sango looking quite perplexed.

"Hai." replied Sesshomaru closing his eyes again.

"Well isn't that quite odd. Rin wants to beat the hell of out Kagura but she tells Sesshomaru to let go of the man who just slapped her across her face." said Miroku rubbing his chin.

"Indeed."

"Wow…she must've been hit pretty hard by him to say something like that."

"Iie. Something's wrong. Rin doesn't normally act like that. She's probably afraid of Naraku." said Sango as she motioned for the waiter to come over. "Rin's afraid of Naraku?" asked Sesshomaru as his eyes opened completely. Sesshomaru suddenly got up and walked away very quickly.

Kagome had been wandering around trying to find somewhere to sit. She did not want to see Inuyasha just yet, even if what Kaede had told her was true, she was still mad at Inuyasha for not saying anything to those sensei's of his. She finally decided to go sit at some empty table. She was sitting there for quite awhile, with her head down, thinking about whether or not she should go find Inuyasha. When she had finally made her decision, she stood up and was about to go look for him when she bumped into someone. "Ah! Gomen nasai!!" she said bowing down quickly. "Kagome…is that you?" replied the person she had bumped into. He had long beautiful jet black hair that was put into a ponytail. He was wearing a dark brown suit with a beige tie and had pointed ears just like Shippou's. "It can't be…" said Kagome as she stared at the man in shock. "Hehe. Long time no see…Kagome." replied the man, hugging her.

Inuyasha had been looking for Kagome for 30 minutes already. "Man…I really messed up…I wonder if she'll want to talk to me again."

Kaede suddenly walked up to Inuyasha. He looked up and said "Kaede…" He hugged her and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"I talked to your girlfriend, Kagome." she said.

"You…you did? I see…is she mad at me?" replied Inuyasha waiting for Kaede to answer him.

"Yes. Demo, I did tell her that ye got with her because ye like her and not because she reminded ye of Kikyo. I even told her that she's nothing like Kikyo."

"Oh I see…I also need to apologize to her about ignoring her a few days ago. What else did you tell her Kaede?"

"I also told her that ye love her."

"Oh…I see…"

"Shinpai shinaide Inuyasha. I'm quite sure that she loves ye too. She's put up with the fact that ye had an ex-wife and did not tell her."

"I guess so."

"Did ye not want her to know how ye felt?"

"Iie. I was going to tell her…when I thought the time was right. But she probably thinks things are going to fast now…"

"Just wait Inuyasha. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I hope so."

Naraku had Rin on the floor and he her pinned down beneath him. He had her mouth covered with one hand and he was exploring her body with the other. He slid her dress down until her breasts were exposed. He began kissing her all over and leaving hickies on her randomly. Rin flinched every time his lips touched her body. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she kept thinking "Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru….Dasukete!" "OUCH!! You bitch!!" shouted Naraku. Rin had bit him on his hand and it was bleeding. "Fine woman. I was going to take my time with you! I will take what I want now!!" he said flipping her over. Rin screamed as loud as she could.

Sesshomaru suddenly burst into the bathroom and saw Naraku and Rin. "Se…Se…Sesshomaru…" said Rin. She was shivering and tears were pouring down her face. "Baka! He will not com-" said Naraku when he was suddenly thrown into the wall in front of him. Sesshomaru picked up Rin and held her in his arms. He had never seen her so scared before. "Se…Se…Sesshomaru…you…yo…you came…" said Rin as she held onto him, afraid to let go. "Rin." replied Sesshomaru, caressing her tear stained face. He pulled her dress back over her shoulders and lay her on the floor. "I will never let him touch you again." growled Sesshomaru as he walked over to Naraku whose nose was bleeding like a faucet. He picked up Naraku by the head and threw him into the wall again. He then turned Naraku around to face him and punched him multiple times in the stomach and face. Naraku was now on the ground. Sesshomaru held him by his throat and had his other hand in a shape with his thumb, pinky and ring finger down, ready to puncture his throat. "This is the end!!" shouted Sesshomaru as his claws appeared. A dark ominous aura grew around him and his eyes were completely blood red. He was about to send Naraku to his death when he was interrupted by his father who was southing "SESSHOMARU! What is going on in here!?" Sesshomaru had just punctured Naraku's throat by a centimeter when he stopped to look at his father.

"Mr…Da…i…you…kai…" replied Rin still shivering.

"Rin! What happened to you!?" asked Mr. Daiyoukai as he ran over to Rin.

"Naraku…tried….to rape…me. Sessho…maru…saved me."

"Naraku! Sesshomaru, if you will excuse me."

Sesshomaru turned back to look at Naraku and said "If I see you again, I will kill you." He got up and then walked over to Rin. Mr. Daiyoukai walked over to Naraku and said "Naraku…I am going to have to ask you to leave. You are no longer welcomed in our home." He then walked away from him. Naraku just stood up and stared at him. "Am I going to have to use force, NARAKU!?" replied Mr. Daiyoukai as an evil aura began growing around him. "I…iie. Excuse me." replied Naraku as he ran out of the bathroom. "Come Sesshomaru. Bring Rin to lie down." said Mr. Daiyoukai as he walked off. Sesshomaru picked up Rin and followed after him.

"So how has your life been? Do you have a boyfriend now?" replied the man as he drank some of his champagne.

"It's been quite good actually." Replied Kagome as she stared at the man.

"You've been staring at me quite a lot Kagome. Have you missed me?"

"I…iie!! It's not that at all. I just…I just didn't think that I'd ever see you again…"

"Well I've missed you Kagome. Dearly…I've longed for the day that I see you again. I didn't expect to see you here though. Why are you here anyways?

"Ano…my boyfriend invited me…"

"So you're someone else woman now. I see. So why aren't you with him? You guys have a fight?"

"I..Iie!! He just had something…to do…"

"So ca. I would never leave you alone to go do anything else, because nothing is more important to me than you are, Kagome…" he said as he held her hands in his.

"You say that now…demo-" said Kagome as she was suddenly interrupted by Inuyasha saying "Kagome! What are you doing with this guy?" "Inuyasha? How does someone as ugly as you know someone as beautiful as Kagome?" replied the man who was now walking over to Inuyasha. "Keh! She's my girlfriend. How do you know him Kagome!?" asked Inuyasha as he looked over at Kagome. "Ano…Kouga's my ex-boyfriend." replied Kagome as she blushed slightly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sango had eaten 2 appetizers, an entre and was now on her second dessert. Miroku looked at her in amazement and said "Wow…you really were hungry…all I ate was an entre." Sango glared at him and continued eating.

Three women suddenly walked up towards them. "Hi Miroku…" said all of them, blushing and giggling. "H…hello Nana, Kiki and Hana." said Miroku as he waved to them. Sango watched Nana, Kiki and Hana walk over to Miroku as she shoved her desert down her throat. Nana bent over in front of him to show her cleavage and said "Why haven't u called me?" "Or me?" whispered Kiki in Miroku's ear. "Or me?" asked Hana as she lifted Miroku's head up into her chest. "Hehe…ano…I have a girlfriend now." replied Miroku as he began sweating from fear of Sango's evil aura that was now growing bigger. "Oh? Hounto?" replied Nana. "So ca." replied Kiki. "That's too bad Miroku…all of us could've had a great time together. But now you'll never know what that would've been like…" whispered Hana in Miroku's ear. They all walked off and turned around blowing kisses at him then continued walking. Sango's aura was extremely ominous and Miroku feared of saying anything that could set her off.

"Some of the girls from your past I presume." said Sango as she wiped some chocolate from her lips.

"H…hai…" replied Miroku, sweat dripping down his face.

"Just how many more women are there Miroku?"

"Ano…well…"

"Well? HOW MANY?"

"Ano…Sango…that is…"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION AND YOU BETTER ANSWER IT!! HOW MANY!?"

"I…I, I, I'm n-n-not s-s-su-sure!! P-p-p-please s-sp-spare me!!" replied Miroku. He was now bowing down in front of her.

"So ca. There are that many that you can't even remember…" she replied kind of depressed by the large amount.

"Sango…it wasn't as if any of those women were important to me…"

"And I am?"

"Yes. You're not like them. You're different! That's why I love you so much!"

"I don't see how you can…love me Miroku. We haven't even been going out for a month yet. How can you say that?"

"Because I do!"

"How do you know?"

"I just know…"

"Demo, how!?"

"Because you're all I think about! I can't stop thinking about you! When I'm with you, it's like the best feeling in the whole world!! My heart breaks when you get mad at me!! I fear I'll lose you if you find out about my whole past!! When those guys were hitting on you, I had never been so angry in my whole life…I…I…I don't know what I'd do without you…"

"Miroku…I…I had no idea…Gomen ne…demo…I'm still a bit scared…because of my previous relationships…I want to love you to but I just-" she said when she was cut off by Miroku kissing her.

"Shhh…I don't expect you to love me right now. Wakatta. I'm in no rush." said Miroku as he hugged her tightly around her waist.

"Miro-" she was cut off again by another kiss. Miroku pulled back and they both smiled at each other. He just held her there in his arms.

"Hmmm…she's finally asleep. I'm going back to the party Sesshomaru. Are you coming?" said Mr. Daiyoukai as he turned around to look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had been watching Rin sleep. "_I will never forgive you Naraku!_" thought Sesshomaru as he brushed a piece of hair off of Rin's face. "Sesshomaru?" asked Mr. Daiyoukai again as he opened the door. "Hnn. Iie." replied Sesshomaru as he walked towards the small balcony.

Rin shot straight up in the bed, her face was covered in sweat. Visions of what had happened to her earlier were still in her mind, and her body was shaking vigorously. She then shouted "IIE!!" and began kicking at the covers surrounding her. Sesshomaru walked over to her and grabbed her hands to try to calm her down. She was trying to hit him and trying to get away from him until he said "Rin. Ii yo." She suddenly stopped fighting and snapped back to reality. She looked up at him. His face was filled with concern. Sesshomaru then pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "Se…Sesshomaru…I was so scared…" she said as she wrapped her arms around him "I thought for sure…that…that Naraku was…going to-" She was cut off by Sesshomaru kissing her on the lips. He then pulled away and said "I will never let Naraku hurt you again." She could only look up at him with tears and her eyes. "Sesshomaru!" she said as she began kissing him again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until she had completely calmed down. Rin had fallen asleep again, but she was now being held by Sesshomaru. He laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He then kissed her on her forehead and was about to leave the room when Rin suddenly grabbed him by the arm. "Onegai…stay with me?" she said as she turned her head to look at him. He turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Onegai?" she said again, trying to sound cute. "I-yo" replied Sesshomaru as he walked back over to the bed and sat next to her. She held onto his hand and smiled up at him before closing her eyes.

"KOUGA'S YOUR EX!!" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome turned her head and scratched her cheek. "Ano…hai??" she said, afraid of what might happen. "This mutt face actually has you as a girlfriend?" said Kouga as he burst out laughing "Wow Kagome…you must've been really desperate to get with someone like Inutrasha." Kagome's face turned bright red from anger and she turned to Kouga and shouted "Don't insult Inuyasha!! He's very kind…when he's not being a jerk." Kagome suddenly realized that she was still mad at Inuyasha and held her hands to her face with her mouth wide open. "What am I doing!? I'm still mad at you!! You're such a jerk!!" shouted Kagome as she pointed at Inuyasha and walked off. Inuyasha was now hiding behind Kouga and thought "_Wow…she's really scary when she's angry…_"

Kagome walked off to find somewhere else to sit. "_Why is Kouga even here…I didn't even know that he knew Inuyasha already…_" "Ano…miss…would it be alright if I joined you?" replied a man that was now standing next to her. "Hai hai." replied Kagome without even looking at him. Her head was down on the table and she was mumbling to herself. The man suddenly noticed one of the words she was mumbling and said "You know Inuyasha I presume?"

"Hai. Nande?" replied Kagome, her face still covered by her arms.

"He is my boss. I was just wondering how you knew him."

"He's your boss? How unfortunate…he's my boyfriend actually…"

"Oh I see. I guess. He can be a real jerk at times but other than that he's nice when you get to know him."

"Yea…I guess you're right." said Kagome as she lifted her head up a bit. "Thanks for talk…ing…to…me…" she stopped realizing who she had been talking to. "Kagome!! It's you!!" shouted the man as a large smile appeared on his face. "_Oh you have got to be kidding me…_" thought Kagome with a look of disbelief on her face.

"I miss Ichigo…" said Sango and Miroku at the same time. They looked at each other in shock when they realized they had spoken simultaneously. "Yea…It's getting pretty late. I need to take him home soon too." replied Miroku as he looked down at Sango, still holding her in his arms.

Kohaku, Mai, Souta and Minato suddenly walked up towards them. "Ahem!" said Kohaku as he watched his sister and Miroku hug each other. Miroku released Sango immediately when he realized they were being watched and a slight blush came to Sango's face. "I hadn't even realized that you and your dates had left." said Sango as she looked over to them. "Yes, well, we snuck off during that whole incident with Rin and Naraku." replied Souta as they walked over to Miroku and Sango.

"Oh…I hope Rin's feeling better…" said Sango as she looked at Miroku.

"I'm sure she's fine. Sesshomaru is with her." replied Miroku, reassuring Sango.

"We have to be leaving now Kohaku, Souta."

"Oh really? Why? We haven't really been able to talk to you." Replied Kohaku as he looked at her with a look of questioning in his eyes. "Hai hai. I really looked forward to meeting you and become friends with you. So has Minato." added Mai as she looked at Sango. "Oh, it's because Miroku has to go take his son home soon. Would you guys like to come and see him? He's 2." Replied Sango as she waited for their answer. "Can we please go see him? We love children." asked Mai and Minato as they begged Souta and Kohaku to let them go. "Sure. Of course." replied Souta. "YAY!!" said Mai and Minato as they pulled Sango by her arms out of the party room. "Well then, shall we go?" asked Miroku as he looked at Kohaku and Souta. They shook their heads in agreement and followed after them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kagome sat there in complete shock and then said "Hojo!? Why do you work for Inuyasha!?" Hojo just smiled and said "I needed the money." Kagome couldn't believe it. "_Why the hell does Inuyasha know both of my ex's!!_" she thought as she held her head in her hands.

Inuyasha and Kouga walked up to Kagome and Hojo. "Another one of your ex's I presume?" asked Kouga and Inuyasha simultaneously. Kagome shot them an evil glare and said "Is that really relevant?" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and said "Keh! Man Kagome, If I had known these two were your ex's I would've never hired either of them."

Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and said "Just leave me alone…"

"Kagome onegai…gomen nasai about what happened earlier. What they said…about me getting with you because I was reminded of Kikyo…it isn't true."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"Kagome…you're nothing like Kikyo at all. You're more energetic and always seem to be happy and cheerful about things. You have a love for life that Kikyo never had."

Kagome just sat there, holding her head in her hands. "Inuyasha give it up. Can't you see she'd prefer a real man like me!?" said Kouga as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Don't touch me! I'm not 'your woman' anymore!" replied Kagome as she slapped Kouga across the face. Hojo and Inuyasha stood there with their mouths wide open. "Kagome…ano…" said Hojo as Kagome walked pass him. "Nani ka!?" replied Kagome as her voice began to sound even angrier. "B-b-b-betsuni!!" he replied bowing down to her. Kagome walked off and then stopped. She turned around to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha, I do believe you…demo…I just need some time alone for a while." She smiled and walked off.

Sesshomaru had been caressing Rin's face the whole time that she was sleeping, and she was still holding onto his hand. She looked so happy and peaceful when she was sleeping. Rin's phone suddenly began to ring. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin before answering it. Sango started talking before he said anything saying "Rin! Miroku and I are leaving with Kohaku, Souta and their dates. We're going back home!"

"Rin is sleeping." replied Sesshomaru.

"Oh. Can you tell her for me when she wakes up?"

"I-yo."

"Is she spending the night over there?"

Sesshomaru hesitated a bit before answering and then said "Hai." "Alright. Bye!" replied Sango as she hung up the phone. Sesshomaru put Rin's phone down. Rin rolled around in her sleep and said "Mmm…Sesshomaru…" He looked down at her, his eyes widening when she said his name. He smiled slightly and bent down to kiss her on the lips. He was about to pull away when Rin suddenly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back to kiss her. This kiss involved more tongue and they would take breaks every now and then for air. Sesshomaru suddenly broke the kiss and began kissing her all over her neck and down to her collar bone. Rin moaned as his lips touched her body. Sesshomaru slid off her dress completely exposing her completely naked body. Rin turned a bright shade of red when he did this and tried to hide herself but Sesshomaru pinned down her hands and kissed her passionately. She quickly forgot about her nudeness and began unbuttoning his suit. She pulled it off of him and threw it next to her. She then moved her hands up and down his chest feeling those abs that made her want him even more. He kissed her between her breasts making her moan even more. She then pushed him off of her and jumped down on top of him. Her hands explored every inch of his body as she kissed him. She then left a trail of kisses from the tip of his neck all the way down past his belly button to the tip of his pants. He moaned in delight as she kissed him there. She pulled off his boxers and pants at the same time, exposing him completely. Her eyes widened at what she saw and a grin came to Sesshomaru's face. He then flipped her over and began kissing her all over her breasts and all the way down to her belly button. He rubbed his hands over her breasts and she moaned louder every time he kissed her. He then kissed her on the inside of her thighs earning more moans with his name embedded in them. Her moans were beginning to drive him insane. He slowly entered her making her moan "Sesshomaru!" even louder. Just as he was about to enter completely, she said "Matte…" He looked down at her. She was panting very fast, her face was completely flushed and her hair was all over the place. "Gomen…It's just that…" she said but she was cut off by him saying "Wakatta. Ii yo." She smiled up at him and pulled him down to her. They kissed for what seemed like hours until they both fell asleep.

**The Apartment**

Miroku and Sango arrived home to find Ichigo asleep in Shippou's arms. Shippou was watching some of Kagome's anime DVD's. Miroku, Sango, her brother's and their dates' walked into the house. Shippou turned his said and said "Okaeri!" They walked into the living room and Miroku picked up Ichigo in his arms. Minato and Mai squealed when they saw him. "Aww…He's soooo Kawaii!" they said simultaneously as they looked at Ichigo. Ichigo suddenly put his arms around Miroku and said "Hmm…Housh-tan…" Miroku smiled and then said "Well we should be leaving now. The car was parked in front of us is my ride."

"Can you drop me home on your way?" asked Shippou as he looked at Miroku.

"Sure."

Sango walked up to him and kissed him on the lips and then kissed Ichigo on the forehead. She walked Miroku and Shippou out of the apartment and then walked back over to the living room.

"So Sango, how are things with you and that Miroku fellow?" asked Souta as he wrapped his arms around Minato. "We are doing wonderful." replied Sango as a big smile came to her face. "Hmm. I don't know…maybe I need to get to know him better." said Kohaku. "Yes! All of you men need to have a day out together. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will go as well. That would be perfect!" said Sango as she smiled at Mai and Minato. "We agree Sango. And then, us girls can spend some time together talking about 'girl stuff'!" replied Mai and Minato, smiling and clapping their hands in unison. "That sounds good." added Souta. "Alright Sango. I can finally get to decide for myself whether or not he's good enough for you. And I can meet Rin's and Kagome's boyfriends as well." said Kohaku as he put his arm around Mai.

"Sesshomaru looks very…ano…" said Souta scratching his head, trying to find the right word to say.

"Cold? Oh he is. But Rin's just crazy about him."

"It does seem that way, with the way she acted towards that Kagura woman."

"That woman had it coming if you ask me." added Kohaku. "Yes. Trying to steal Sesshomaru like that. Why if anyone every tried to take Kohaku away from me I'd…I'd…" replied Mai as she balled her hands into fists. "I know Mai. I know. No one's going to take me from you." said Kohaku reassuring his girlfriend who was becoming quite tense. "I couldn't take it if I lost Souta…I…I…" said Minato as she began crying. "Minato! Stop crying. I'm not gonna let that happen! Onegai, stop crying!" said Souta frantically trying to calm her down. He had to hold her in his arms for awhile until she stopped. "Wow…even though you guys are twins you sure handle situations differently." said Sango as she watched the both of them in amazement "One of you always stays calm and collected like me while the other seems to cry hopelessly." "You, and Mai!!" said Kohaku in astonishment. "Calm and collected!?" added Souta. They burst out laughing and began rolling all over the floor. They suddenly stopped when they realized that two large evil aura's were filling the room. "What was that!?" asked Sango with her arms folded. "Got something else to add!?" added Mai as she punched her hand over and over. Kohaku and Souta slowly crawled back on to the couch without another word. "Ooooo…scary!" giggled Minato as she watched Sango and Mai calm down.

"It's already pass 3:00, I think we should be going now." said Souta and Kohaku as they walked towards the door with their dates. "Alright. See you guys later. I'll call you to tell you when we can do that thing!" replied Sango as she waved goodbye to them. "I-yo." Replied Souta as they left the apartment.

**The Daiyoukai's Residence**

Inuyasha found Kagome out on the balcony looking up at the moon. He walked up behind her, put his hands on her shoulders and said "You look really beautiful with the moonlight shining on you like that." Kagome put her hand on his hand and looked back up at the moon.

"Kagome…you make me so happy…I don't know what I'd do without you." said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her waste.

"You make me happy too Inuyasha…demo…why didn't you want to tell me about Kikyo?" she replied as she pulled away from him.

"I didn't think you would have stayed with me if you knew…"

"Well I'm here now…aren't I?" she said as she turned around to face him. The wind picked up her hair and blew some of it in her face.

"Yes…and I don't deserve you after what I let those teachers of mine say about you…"

"You're right Inuyasha. You don't deserve me."

"So why do you stay with me?"

"Because…I choose to. Even though you can't stop loving Kikyo…and I don't expect you to either but…a part of me wishes…" said Kagome as she turned away and thought "_A part of me wishes you had never met Kikyo…_"

"Wishes what?"

"That I could've been your first wife…your first…everything…"

Inuyasha just looked at her and watched her as she walked away. "I should be going now Inuyasha. Tell Rin for me if she hasn't left already. I'll call you tomorrow." she said as she walked away. Inuyasha ran after her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Inuyasha…I have to go…" said Kagome as she put her hands on Inuyasha's.

"I know but let me walk you out. I'll ask my personal driver to take you home." He replied, kissing her on the cheek.

"I-yo."

They then walked through the large party room and out of the magnificent mansion.

It was 9:00AM when Rin woke up to find Sesshomaru in her arms. She hugged him and began playing in his hair. He nuzzled his face in her chest as she pulled him closer to her. She slowly got out of Sesshomaru's grasp and out of the bed.

She rubbed her eyes and opened them again to look at the room. She had never noticed how beautiful it was until now. The walls were coral white with gold and blue etchings of Japanese symbols all over the walls. There were a few bonsai plants on the shoji table at the end of the bed, some Japanese paintings and Japanese lights on the walls. There was a large crescent moon in the middle of the ceiling that was painted silver. A beautiful hand woven blue and gold carpet covered the floor and each of the door knobs were in the shapes of crescent moons. "_This must be Sesshomaru's room…_" she thought as she walked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of running water. His ears twitched a bit and he grabbed at the emptiness next to him that he expected to be Rin. "Rin." He said as he opened his eyes. He then got up, put his boxers on and walked into the bathroom. His eyes widened as he watched Rin move around in the shower. Rin soon noticed that he was watching and began teasing him by wiggling her body under the hot water. Sesshomaru soon left the bathroom to refrain himself from taking her than and there.

Someone suddenly walked into the room, closing the door behind them. "Who's there?" asked Sesshomaru. He had his eyes closed and was lying down on the bed thinking. "It's me…" replied a woman's voice. Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find Kagura standing in front of him in a silk dark purple night gown.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was 10:15AM when Kagome woke up. She put on a change of clothes and walked into the living room to find Sango talking on the phone to Miroku. It had been raining all morning and there had been a report on the news that a tropical storm was coming. Kagome just loved the rain and was sitting on a chair watching the rain beat down on their balcony. She suddenly heard Sango say something about Rin that caught her attention. "Nani? What happened to Rin, Sango?" asked Kagome with a look of concern on her face. "Hold on Miroku. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Kiss Ichigo for me! Bye!" said Sango as she hung up the phone.

"Well yesterday when you and Inuyasha and everyone else had left the table, a man named Naraku, who apparently, is Kagura's brother, came over to the table and slapped her." said Sango as she looked out the window.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? Is she ok?" asked Kagome as she popped up in the chair.

"Well I don't really know. The last thing that happened was Sesshomaru going after Rin after we told him that she's probably afraid of Naraku."

"Oh I see…I'm kind of worried now. Is Rin here??"

"No she's not. Sesshomaru told me that she was spending the night there when I called her phone last night."

"Oh…I see…" giggled Kagome.

"I wonder what those two did last night…Heehee. Oh yes, how are things with you and Inuyasha."

Kagome told Sango everything that had happened. "Wow…that was very nice of Kaede to do." said Sango as she sipped some of her coffee. She put her mug back on the table and looked at Kagome who had been staring out the window watching the rain. She seemed to be in deep thought about something.

**The Daiyoukai's Residence**

Rin came out of the shower and wiped all the water off of her body. She then noticed that there was a beautiful black kimono with white and turquoise Sakura flowers all over it sitting on the counter where the sink was. "_Sesshomaru must've left this here for me_." She thought as she put it on. She was about to come out of the bathroom when she suddenly heard Sesshomaru's voice saying "Get out!" Rin then cracked the door open to see who had made Sesshomaru so angry. She then saw Kagura standing their in a night gown. Anger rushed through her body as she listened to what was happening.

Kagura suddenly put her hands on the edge of the bed and bent over a bit. She tilted her head and tried to look innocent before saying "I came to apologize for my brother's behavior."

"Hnn." replied Sesshomaru closing his eyes again.

"I would like to give you something as a token for my appreciation, for sparing my brother's life."

"And what would that be?"

"My body." She replied as she looked up at him. A large smile appeared on her face as she began crawling on the bed towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Sesshomaru becoming irritated.

"Giving you a 'token' of my appreciation."

She lunged forward at him trying to kiss him but he held her by her wrists and said "Leave." His voice was so cold that it sent shivers down her spine. "Demo-" she replied as she was cut off by Sesshomaru saying "You test my patience woman. Now LEAVE!" Kagura shivered again at the growing anger in his voice but still tried to push herself on him.

Rin then walked out of the bedroom with her head down. Her hair was covering her face completely and was still wet from the water. She looked over at Kagura and said "Kagura ka?" Kagura jumped off the bed at the sound of her voice. She looked over at Rin and became even more frightened. Rin looked scarier than she had looked earlier. The hair over her face made her seem as if she was possessed and there was a large aura glowing around her. Sesshomaru watched as Rin slowly walked over to Kagura. Kagura backed up against a wall and said "S-s-s-st-stay away!!" Rin looked at her as she grabbed her by the throat, her eyes glowing with murderous intent. "Why do you insist on going after Sesshomaru?" asked Rin as she punched Kagura in the stomach. Kagura squealed in pain a little trail of blood trickled down the side of her mouth. "You know…it would be so easy to KILL you…with that frail body of yours." Rin added as she moved her other hand to Kagura's neck, scratching it slowly with her nails. Blood ran down the side of Kagura's throat as she screamed in pain.

"You can't…kill me…My brother…will come after…you" replied Kagura as she forced the words from her mouth. "I-iie…" said Rin as she released Kagura. Rin slid down on the floor and held her head in her hands, shaking her head vigorously. Sesshomaru went over to her and hugged her trying to calm her down. "Rin. I will not let Naraku harm you ever again." said Sesshomaru as he held her in his arms. He then looked over at Kagura who had been watching them the whole time and said "Leave!" Kagura looked at them with tears rolling down her face and ran out of the room.

Inuyasha had been lying down in his bed all day thinking about Kagome. He then decided to get out of his bed and went to practice using his sword.

He had been training for 3 hours non stop when he decided to take a break.

"Excellent work today Inuyasha. It's only a matter of time before you can master that demon sword, the Tetsusaiga." said Tōtōsai as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha flung Tessaiga at him missing his face by an inch.

"Keh! Like that matters if I lose Kagome!" replied Inuyasha as he went to sit down on a bunch of silk pillows.

"Watch where you fling that thing Inuyasha!" said Tōtōsai who was filled with shock.

"Keh!"

"So I take it Kagome is still mad at you then?" said Myouga who was now sitting next to him and pouring himself some tea.

"You think!!" said Inuyasha as he crossed his legs and tucked his arms inside his red cloak. "_Kagome…I wonder what you're doing right now…_" he thought as he looked up at the ceiling.

**Mt. Inunakiyama - The Buddhist Monk Temple**

Miroku and his master Mushin had been sitting in the large temple drinking tea and watching the rain fall. Ichigo had been sleeping the whole morning.

"Miroku, how long do you, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha plan on keeping the secret about your pasts from those three women?" asked Mushin as he sipped some of his tea. "It's almost a matter of time before your kazaana re-appears."

"Mou…I know…I will tell them…eventually…" replied Miroku as he looked out at the pouring rain.

"Eventually?"

"I just need to ask Inuyasha and Sesshomaru first…I'll call Sesshomaru now." He replied as he dialed Sesshomaru's number.

**The Daiyoukai's Residence**

Sesshomaru had been sitting there with Rin until she fell asleep again. "She sure does sleep a lot." He thought as he picked her up and put her on the bed. His phone suddenly began to ring and he answered it after walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Sore wa nan desu ka?" he said as he answered the phone.

"It's re-appearing…" replied Miroku.

"Kazaana?" asked Sesshomaru, his eyes widening as he realized what was happening.

"Hai…"

"We have to tell them soon."

"Hai…but when?"

"When Inuyasha and I receive our youkai. If we do not tell them this time around, we will be reborn again the next time we die!"

"H-hai! Wakatta." replied Miroku. He was shocked to hear Sesshomaru say so much.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and thought "_It will soon be time…_" as he walked out of the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kagome watched as the rain slowly came to a halt. She had been thinking about Inuyasha the whole time and was wondering whether or not she should call him when she suddenly got a call on her phone.

"Moshi moshi?" she said as she answered the phone. She was hoping it was Inuyasha on the other end.

"Ano…Kagome?" replied the voice.

"Hai? Who is this?"

"It's…it's me…Hojo."

"Hojo…why are you calling me?"

"I was just wondering if things were ok with you and Inuyasha now…I was worried about you…"

"Oh…Hojo…well thanks but I really don't need you to worry about me anymore."

"I see…"

"…."

"Do you think it'd be ok if I asked you to come out for dinner with me tonight?"

"Hojo…I'm with Inuyasha, I can't just-" she said as she was then cut off by Hojo saying "It's just dinner."

"Ano…alright. I'll see you soon then."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6:00!"

Sango suddenly looked over at Kagome in shock. She put her coffee on the table and took a deep breathe before saying anything to her. "Kagome…what do you think you're doing?" asked Sango as she waited for Kagome's answer. Kagome looked around the room for a bit before scratching her head and saying "Ano…It's just dinner…"

"Just dinner!? You and Inuyasha are having a fight! You can't just go out with someone else like that right in the middle of it!!"

"But Sango…I don't even like Hojo anymore…he's so…UGH!!"

"So why are you going out with him then?"

"Because, I don't have anything else to do OK? Just stay out of my business!!" she replied as she walked out of the living room and into her room, slamming the room behind her. "_I guess I better find something to do then…_" thought Sango as she picked up her phone to call Rin.

**

* * *

****The Daiyoukai's Residence**

It was now 3:45 and Sesshomaru and Rin were in the middle of eating a late lunch when Rin's phone began to ring.

"Mo-whwi mo-whwi" said Rin as she answered her phone, her mouth full of food.

"Rin, are you and Sesshomaru going to be doing anything today? I don't have anything to do now since Kagome ditched me for Hojo, so I was wondering if we could hang out?"

"Oh my god! Kagome ditched you for Hojo!?" replied Rin as she banged her fist on the table making Sesshomaru widen his eyes in curiosity. "Hold on, I'll ask." She said as she covered the receiver with her hand. "Ano, Sesshomaru?"

"Sore wa nan desu ka?" he said as he looked over at her.

"Do you have anything planned for us to do today?"

Hai. I was hoping to spend the day with you."

"Sesshomaru…Ahh SANGO!!" she said as she picked up the phone.

"Rin?" replied Sango.

"Gomen ne…demo…"

"It's alright Rin. I'll just ask Shippou to come over."

"Tell him I said Hi! Bai-bai!"

"Bai-bai!" said Sango as she hung up the phone.

Rin continued to eat her lunch when she noticed that Sesshomaru was already finished and had gotten up from the table. She then began walking around the large mansion looking for him.

His house was very beautiful and very traditional. There were many servants walking around and they all seemed to look somewhat like…youkai…but Rin did not pay any attention to them as she continued to look for Sesshomaru.

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

Sango then got on the phone to call Shippou. It rang 5 times before he answered his phone.

"Oi." said Shippou as he answered his phone.

"Oi Shippou! What took you so long to answer!?" shouted Sango. There was a lot of music in the background. "Can you turn that music down!?"

"Gomen!" he replied as he turned the music down. "So, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come over and keep me company. Kagome's leaving me here all alone to go out with Hojo."

"Nani!? Didn't she break up with that weirdo?"

"Hai, demo her and Inuyasha are having a fight so I guess she's just lonely."

"I see. I'll be there in a few hours! See ya!"

"OK. Bai-bai!" she said as she hung up the phone. Kagome walked out of her room. She was dressed rather nicely for something that wasn't supposed to be a 'date'.

She had on a dark green dress that had a long V-neck that showed some of her cleavage. Her hair was very curly and she had some green high-heels on and a bit of makeup on. Sango just looked at her and shook her head. "Nani?" said Kagome, noticing Sango's behavior. "Betsuni. It's none of my business!" replied Sango as she went into the kitchen.

Kagome's eyes widened at what Sango had brought back with her. She came out carrying 2 bottles of champagne, 2 cases of beer and one massive bottle of sake. Sango placed them all on the coffee table before going back into the kitchen again. This time she came back carrying a large plate full of sushi and another large plate full of stuffed onigiri's.

"What's up with all of this alcohol and food?" asked Kagome as she inspected her fingernails.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Sango as she sat down on the couch.

"I would."

"Well too bad because it's none of your business!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "_Maybe I shouldn't do this…I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now._" She thought as she closed her eyes to meditate.

**

* * *

**

The Daiyoukai's Residence

"_God…I've been looking through this house for 3 hours and I still haven't found him! How big is this place anyways!?_" thought Rin as she continued to look through the massive mansion.

She suddenly heard Sesshomaru's voice coming from somewhere and so she followed it. When she finally found where it was coming from she ran to the door of the room he was. She was about to go in when she heard voices. The other voice was Sesshomaru's mothers.

"I remember the day after you were born. Jaken, Tōtōsai and Myouga had found us to tell us of your reincarnation and that our future son, Inuyasha, would be reincarnated as well. We were very shocked, especially when we learned that you and Inuyasha would be youkai and hanyou. And then they told us that we needed to introduce you and Inuyasha to a boy named Miroku, who was also reincarnated, when he had been born."

"Hai Oka-Sama. It will soon be time for our youkai powers to come back. Miroku's kazaana has already begun to appear. We will have to tell those girls this time around or else we'll-" replied Sesshomaru when he was then cut off by his mother saying "Wakatta. They have already informed me of what will happen if you do not tell them about yourselves and about their true selves as well." She then put her hand to his face and said "Your marks have already begun to appear Sesshomaru." She then headed towards the door. Rin moved out of the way and hid behind a very large plant. When Rin was sure she was gone she walked into the room Sesshomaru was in and wrapped her arms around him from behind, shocking him.

"Ano…Sesshomaru…" she said. She wanted to ask him about his previous conversation with his mother but she changed her mind.

"Rin." He replied as he turned around to hold her.

"Ano…betsuni…I just missed you…"

"Hnn."

"You were gone for quite a while My Lord….Ano…I mean…Sesshomaru." She scratched her head at what she just said and thought "_Why am I calling Sesshomaru My Lord…Maybe I ate too much…_"

"Ano…Rin?"

"Gomen. Pay no attention to that. You were just gone for so long."

"So ca." he said as he thought "_She's starting to remember as well…_"

Inuyasha suddenly walked in on Rin and Sesshomaru and said "Oh wow, I didn't know you were still here Rin." Rin let go of Sesshomaru and turned around. "Oh. Hai. I'm spending the day with Sesshomaru. "Keh! Well that must be pretty boring." He replied as he tucked his arms into his cloak. "Hnn." replied Sesshomaru as he glared at his little brother. "You wouldn't happen to know how Kagome's doing would you?" asked Inuyasha with a look of concern on his face. "Kagome's feeling kind of down. But I guess she'll be better soon since she's going out on a date with Hojo…" said Rin. She suddenly put her hands over her mouth and gasped. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her with a look of questioning on their faces. "She's doing what!?" shouted Inuyasha becoming filled with anger. "Ano…I mean…Gomen nasai Inuyasha…I didn't mean for you to find out like that…" replied Rin with her hands still over her mouth. "Where are they going!!" he shouted again. "I don't know. Gomen…" she said as she watched Inuyasha's face become filled with hurt. He then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kagome and Sango had been sitting in the living room waiting for their guests to arrive. There was suddenly a knock at the door that made them both stand straight up and say simultaneously "Good, he's here!" They glared at each other as they both walked towards the door. "Who's here for you?" said Kagome to Sango as she grabbed the handle on the door. Sango ignored her as she opened the door. Both Hojo and Shippou were standing in the doorway. Shippou gave Hojo an evil look and whispered so only he could hear "_You better not try anything_" as he walked pass him. Hojo gulped and reluctantly followed them inside. He waited for Kagome in the hallway as she went to get her purse. "Ok Hojo. Ikuzo." Said Kagome as she grabbed his arm and walked out of the apartment.

Sango and Shippou had just sat down in the living room when she suddenly got a call from Rin.

"Rin, douka shita no?" asked Sango as she answered her phone.

"I-I-I-I-I" stuttered Rin.

"Well, sore wa nan desu ka?"

"I accidentally told Inuyasha that Kagome's going on a date with Hojo!!"

"NANI!!"

"I know…gomen…it just popped out…"

"Mou…Inuyasha's probably going to kill Hojo…"

"Good! Serves him right! Kono yaro!!"

"Rin…"

"I'll talk to you later. Sesshomaru and I are on our way to the park again. Bai-bai!"

"Rin! Matte!" said Sango, but she had already hung up the phone. Sango sighed and sunk into the couch. She then grabbed one of the bottles of beer and chugged it down completely. Shippou looked at her in shock and said "What did Rin say?"

"She just told me that she accidentally told Inuyasha that Kagome's going on a date with Hojo."

"Ha! Serves him right! Kono yaro!" he said laughing hysterically.

"That's exactly what Rin said too." she replied as she grabbed another bottle of beer. She handed one to Shippou and watched him chug it down as well.

**

* * *

**

The Park

Rin and Sesshomaru had just arrived at the park. Although it wasn't that late yet, the moon was already out. Sesshomaru had worn a ceremonial style, solid white kimono, with full swinging sleeves that swept just above his ankles. The lower quarters of each of his sleeves were dyed red, and the left shoulder was dyed red as well. Three family crests could be seen on the front and back of each sleeve with six white Sakura's in the center of a red hexagon. He also wore a silk white Nagajuban underneath it and white Hakama pants as well. Rin stared at him in awe as they walked through the knee high grass. Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was staring at him and said "Nani?"

"Ah, betsuni! Your kimono is just so…sugoi!"

"Hnn."

Rin just smiled up at him and held onto his arm. They walked through the park in complete silence. They had been walking quietly for a whole hour without saying anything until Rin suddenly ran off. Sesshomaru followed after her to find her lying down in a very large hammock watching the moon. Rin looked over at him, jumped out of the very large hammock and said "Koko ni kinasai." Sesshomaru walked over to her and lay down in the hammock. She climbed in after him and put her arms around him, nuzzling her face into the side of his chest.

Rin suddenly crawled on top of him and kissed him once on the lips and then said "I…know…your secret." Sesshomaru quickly sat up in the hammock which made it rock vigorously, making Rin fall out of it and onto the ground face first. "Itai! Gomen…" she replied rubbing her forehead "Was I not supposed to find out? Even though it has to do with me and my sisters." Sesshomaru just stared at her, his face completely expressionless and said "So you know that I am a youkai? And you have not tried to run away from me. Nande?"

"I don't know. It just seems like I've known you for zutto!"

"We have known each other zutto."

"Itsu kara?"

"Since the Sengoku Jidai Period. You have already started to remember."

"So ca. So that's why I called you 'My Lord' that time…"

"Hai. Do not let your 'sisters' know yet."

"Demo, nande?"

"They need to remember a few things on their own. And they will with Inuyasha's and Miroku's help."

"I see."

**

* * *

**

The Daiyoukai's Residence

Inuyasha had been calling every single restaurant in the city to try to find out where Kagome and Hojo were going for their date. He then threw the phone into the wall and screamed from the top of his lungs "KAGOME!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" This made Tōtōsai and Myouga run into the room from curiosity. "Inuyasha-Sama, if you will just calm down then we'll-" said Myouga as he was cut off by Inuyasha saying "Then you'll what!? You and Tōtōsai are the reason Kagome and I got in a fight in the first place. "But Inuyasha we know-" said Tōtōsai trying to finish what Myouga had said when he was also interrupted by Inuyasha saying "You know what!? All you know how to do is ruin people's lives!!" "You ungrateful dog!! We know where Kagome and Hojo went to!!" shouted Tōtōsai. Inuyasha suddenly stopped his shouting and said "Why didn't you say that sooner old man?" "Lord Inuyasha, we were trying to but your temper is quite-" replied Myouga as he was stopped by Tōtōsai slapping him on the head and saying "Don't you think you should stop your bickering and go find Kagome?" "Riiigggghhhttt." Replied Inuyasha as he walked out of the room.

Inuyasha put on his best suit and was about to leave. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "_Hopefully you'll accept this…if you can remember our past together…_" thought Inuyasha as he left the mansion.

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

Sango and Shippou had already finished both cases of beer and weren't the least bit tipsy yet. They had music turned up to full blast and had been having a great time drinking, eating and dancing.

Sango suddenly flopped down on the couch and said "Ok…that's enough dancing for now." Shippou then sat down next to her and began laughing hysterically for no reason at all. "_Seems like he's drunk…_" thought Sango as she drank 2 cups of sake. Her cheeks suddenly turned bright red and she also began laughing. They sat there for a while laughing hysterically, until Shippou wrapped his arms around her.

"Haha…Shippou…Hehe…what are you doing?" said Sango, giggling at the same time.

"Ai shiteru yo Sango-chan!" replied Shippou as he kissed her on the cheek, also giggling. Sango began laughing even more as Shippou continued to kiss her on her cheeks, moving steadily towards her mouth. Sango then laughed again and said "Haha…baka bozo!" Shippou then grabbed her cheeks and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sango giggled and returned his kiss passionately. They suddenly fell over and Shippou was now hovering over Sango. "Shippou…matte…" said Sango giggling and realizing what she was doing. He had already unbuttoned her shirt and was now kissing her on her neck and on her tummy making her moan slightly. "Shippou…yamete…Shippou…" said Sango again, now trying to regain her senses "Shippou!" He was now holding her by her wrists and kissing her on her breasts. She then kneed him in his crotch making him moan from pain.

"Why wouldn't you stop!?" she shouted as she quickly fixed her bra and her shirt.

"Sango…Gomen…" He replied as he lay there on the floor.

"Leave!"

"Sango I-" said Shippou as he was cut off by Sango shouting "LEAVE!" Shippou made his way to the front door and turned around. He then opened the door and walked out of the apartment after he said "Gomen nasai…" Sango ran to the door and locked it behind him. "_Miroku can never find out about this…_" she thought as she slid to the floor, holding her head in her hands.

**

* * *

**

Tasogare no Sakura Restaurant

Hojo and Kagome had already finished eating dinner and had been sitting there catching up with each other. Their conversation came to an abrupt silence and Hojo was staring at her quite intensely. Kagome blushed from his intense gaze at her. After being stared at for 10 minutes she became extremely uncomfortable and said "Can you please stop staring at me now? It's kind of creepy…"

"Ah, Gomen…you're just so beautiful."

"Hojo…"

"I've missed you so much Kagome. And I still love you, even now…"

"Hojo…onegai…"

"Hai hai. Gomen…"

"Daijobu."

"Kagome…look at me…"

"H…hai?" said Kagome as she noticed how close his face was to hers. He was about to kiss her when he suddenly went flying out of his chair and to the other side of the room. She jumped out of her chair in fright and said "Hojo, Daijobu!?" Inuyasha then walked up behind her and said "No one…no one tries to kiss you and gets away with it!!" She turned around and looked at him. A feeling of relief came over her as she realized what almost happened. "Inuyasha…" she said as she wrapped her arms around him "I missed you…"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It was already 8:00 when Sesshomaru and Rin arrived back at the Daiyoukai's residence. They went into Sesshomaru's room and he locked the door behind him. He walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist and began kissing her on her neck. "Sesshomaru…" said Rin as she turned around to return his kisses. He then picked her up and sat her on the bed and continued to kiss her as his hands explored her body once again. He used his sharp claws to rip her kimono in half and threw it next to them. They continued to kiss each other passionately as his hands massaged her breasts while she slipped his kimono off from his body. He then stopped to let her pull off his Hakama pants and then started kissing her all over her body. She shivered as his lips and his tongue explored every single inch of her. He then kissed her pass her naval, on the tip of her breasts and up her neck, making her moan in delight. He then entered her again and stopped halfway to say "Daijobu?" Rin looked at him shivering and said "Hai…" Their bodies moved with each other in perfect rhythm becoming faster and faster. She then moaned out his name as they were both sent into complete ecstasy. Their moans filled the room as the intense feeling slowly left their hot sweaty bodies. They then kissed each other one last time before they fell asleep in each others arms.

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

Sango must've been sitting at the door for over 2 hours, thinking about what had happened over and over and over. "_What the hell is wrong with me? I betrayed Miroku even though I love him and even though he's changed so much about himself for me. Did I just say I love him? Wow…what a time to realize something like that. I'm such a fool…I just hope Miroku doesn't find out…_" she thought as she slowly walked into the living room. She put in one of Kagome's anime videos and filled a glass with some champagne. Her phone suddenly rang and she answered it.

"Moshi moshi." She said

"Sango, I missed you today…especially with all the rain. Ichigo missed you too." replied Miroku from the other end.

"M-M-M-Mi-Miroku!!"

"Hai? Is something wrong?"

"I-Iie! I'm just surprised that you called."

"You…are?? Ano…I-yo."

"H-h-h-how w-w-was your day?" she said trying to calm herself down.

"It was alright. Ichigo locked himself in the dryer today so I had to take the doors off. Why are you stuttering?"

"I-I-I…I'm just a bit antsy from watching a scary movie by myself. Kagome went out with her ex-boyfriend Hojo today, and Rin has been over at the Daiyoukai's mansion since yesterday."

"So ca. Next time you watch a scary movie, make sure I'm with you so you wont get so paranoid."

"Miroku…"

"Does Inuyasha know about Kagome and Hojo?"

"Hai. Rin accidentally told him."

"Ha! Serves him right! Kono yaro!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Rin said that as well…and so did Shippou…"

"So did who? I didn't hear the last part."

"Betsuni!!"

"Ano, i-yo. I'll talk to you some other time when you're not so antsy. Bai-bai! Ai shiteru!"

"Miroku!?" she replied but he had already hung up. She threw the phone on the table and sunk into the couch even lower. She then thought "_Mou…what am I supposed to do now?_"

**

* * *

**

Tasogare no Sakura Restaurant

Kagome was now sitting at a different table with Inuyasha. Hojo had been hit so hard that an ambulance had to come pick him up.

They had been sitting in silence for awhile when Kagome suddenly said "You…didn't have to hit him that hard…" Inuyasha looked at her, his face full of sorrow and said "You would have preferred if he had kissed you…Kagome?"

"Iie…"

"Why did you go out with him Kagome? I know you were mad at me but you didn't have to…"

"I was vulnerable Inuyasha…I was also lonely. And when he called I had hoped with all my heart that it was you on the other end. And when it wasn't…I was just so desperate."

"Kagome…just tell me that he hadn't kissed you already before that time when I punched him."

"Iie Inuyasha, he didn't." she smiled when she said this and noticed that he didn't look so sad anymore.

"Kagome…"

"Hai?"

"Anata wo ai shiteru."

"Watashi mo anata ai shiteru."

"Hontou ni??"

"Hai." She replied with a big smile on her face. She then leaned over the table to kiss him. Inuyasha then paid the bill and they left.

**

* * *

**

Mt. Inunakiyama - The Buddhist Monk Temple

Miroku had just tucked Ichigo into his bed and went back into the tea room to sit with his master Mushin. "Did you tell Sango yet?" asked Mushin as he sipped some of his tea. Miroku ignored him as he looked out into the night.

It was a rather peaceful night tonight. The Sakura's were finally blooming, and the moonlight made them appear as if they were glowing as the wind blew by. Lots of fireflies could be seen floating around the gardens outside.

Miroku looked down at the small scar that had begun to appear on his hand. He clenched his hand into a fist and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder what was wrong with Sango. It seemed as if she was trying to hide something from me…demo…I wonder what that was exactly." He thought as he looked back down at his head. He was about to go into deep thought again when his phone rang. It was from a private number.

"Who is this?" said Miroku as he answered his phone.

"Oi Miroku. It's me Kohaku." replied Kohaku from the other end.

"Oh, hey."

"Sango wants Souta and I to get to know you guys better so she thought that all of us guys could go and hang out one day. Including Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as well, of course."

"Oh, well that sounds great. I'll make sure to tell them. How about 4 days from now?"

"That'd be fine. Ok. See you then. Bye."

"Bye". replied Miroku as he hung up the phone. He then looked down at his hand and thought "_Well at least I can't die from it when it appears anymore._"

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

It was 10:00 when Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at her apartment. Kagome leaned over to kiss him before getting out of the car, and waved goodbye to him as she walked up to her apartment.

When she got inside, she found Sango fast asleep on the couch. All of the champagne bottles were completely empty and there were two cases of empty beer bottles on the floor. "Wow…she sure had fun…" thought Kagome as she walked over to wake Sango up. It took her three attempts before Sango finally woke up.

When Sango had finally come to, she started crying and told Kagome everything that had happened between her and Shippou. Kagome didn't know what to say so she just sat there and hugged her until she stopped crying.

"I'm going to bed now Sango…are you gonna be fine by yourself?" said Kagome as she began to walk out of the living room and turned to look at Sango. Sango nodded and watched her go off into her room. Sango spent the rest of the night wide awake, and didn't get any sleep whatsoever.

••

The next few days went by so fast. Rin had spent the rest of the week over at the Daiyoukai's residence doing only God knows what with Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha had been going out on a lot of dates and Miroku would go to visit Sango with Ichigo every now and then. Sango still felt guilty about what had happened and had not talked to Shippou ever since.

••

**The Daiyoukai's Residence**

Rin had woken up every morning during that week with a huge smile on her face, but when she woke up this morning that had changed. Sesshomaru woke up 15 minutes after she did and was wondering what was taking her so long. He walked to the door of the bathroom and knocked on it once and said "Rin. Daijobu?" It was quite some time before Rin answered when she finally said "Daijobu…" She then opened the door and looked up at him. His face was full of concern. She smiled up at him and said "Shinpai shinaide" before kissing him on the lips. She went back into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She then slid down to the floor with her face in her hands.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Inuyasha had woken up quite early that morning. He was quite interested in having a day out with just the guys, and getting to know Kagome's brothers better. He walked into the dining room to find Sesshomaru eating breakfast by himself. Inuyasha looked around the room for Rin as he walked over and sat next to his brother. He noticed another plate of food next to Sesshomaru, and he figured it was Rin's. He found it a bit odd that the food was still on her plate so he said "Ano, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru looked at him from out of the corner of his eyes and said "She's been in the bathroom all morning."

"Ano…you don't think…" said Inuyasha with a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know. I assume she's sick from the large amount of food she ate yesterday. She ate 3 times more than usual."

"Oh, I see." He replied as he shoved some of the omelet on his plate into his mouth.

Rin suddenly entered the room and sat down next to Sesshomaru. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" she said before she began eating her breakfast. "Ohayo Rin. How've you been doing this morning?" replied Inuyasha as he watched her shove half of the food on her plate into her mouth. "I'm alright. I just had a slight…stomach…ache…" she replied as her face began to turn a bright shade of green. "Rin?" said Sesshomaru, noticing her discomfort. She was holding one arm across her stomach and another hand on her mouth. She then shouted "Excuse me!!" before getting up from the table and running back into Sesshomaru's room.

Sesshomaru tucked his hands into his kimono and continued to sit there, although he had already finished eating his breakfast. He seemed to be waiting for Rin to come back. Inuyasha had just finished his breakfast when he said "Keh! A 'stomach ache' huh?"

"Hnn." replied Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes.

"Anyways. We need to get ready to go over to the girl's place soon for our day out with the guys."

"Hnn."

"So what? You're not coming now!?"

"I did not say I was not coming, Inuyasha. I merely do not see the point in this 'day out with the guys'"

"Keh! You act like you're still living in the Sengoku Jidai period."

"Hnn."

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

Sango was already wide awake since Miroku had come over very early that morning with Ichigo. She had been playing with Ichigo the whole time while she was talking to Miroku. There was suddenly a knock at the door. Kagome walked pass them as she went to open the door. "Sango, look who's here!" she said as she led the person into the living room. "Oi." replied the man. Sango suddenly put a fake smile on her face as she began talking through her teeth, saying "What is he doing here? Kagome!?" Kagome just giggled and said "I invited him to go on the day out with the guys. Wow, this sure is awkward." Sango walked over to her very quickly and slapped her on the head, grabbing her by the collar as she dragged her off into the kitchen. "If you'll excuse us!!" shouted Kagome as her feet dragged across the floor. Miroku and Shippou stared at them with looks of confusion on their faces.

Sango dropped Kagome on the kitchen floor and said "What do you think you're doing!?" Kagome scratched her head and smiled slightly before saying "They have to get along sooner or later, ne?" A dark purple ominous aura began to grow around Sango as she stared down at Kagome. Kagome then went on her knees and crawled over to Sango holding onto her knees and said "Anata ga suki!!" Sango sighed and rolled her eyes before saying "Mou…Hai hai!"

They then walked back into the living room. Miroku and Shippou stared at them as they sat down on the couch. They were sitting there in silence for awhile when Rin suddenly walked through the door with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walking in behind her. "RIN!!" shouted Kagome and Sango simultaneously as they ran over to hug her. "How've you been!? We've been worried about you!" said Kagome quickly changing her tone. "Hai hai! You couldn't even call your own sisters!?" agreed Sango as they watched Rin walk right pass them, ignoring them completely and over to Shippou. She hugged Shippou around his neck barely strangling him and said "Shippou-Chan!! Samishi katta desu!!" Shippou hugged her back, smiled and said "I missed you too Rin." Rin suddenly let go of him and held her arm over her stomach and her hand to her throat as if she was about to throw up. "Rin?" said Sesshomaru as he watched her zoom out of the living room and into her room. "Ano…what's wrong with Rin?" said Kagome as she looked over at Sesshomaru. "Keh! He thinks it's just a stomach ache, but I say she's-" replied Inuyasha as he was suddenly punched in the face by Sesshomaru. Sango and Kagome tilted their heads sideways as they watched Inuyasha hold his fist up towards Sesshomaru as veins popped out of his head. Sesshomaru ignored his threat as he walked into the living room to sit down. He then said "Hnn. She simply ate too many 3lb boxes of chocolate last night" As he folded his arms. "How many did she eat?" asked Sango as her, Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the living room and sat down. "3 boxes along with 2 helpings of Shabushabu before that." He replied, closing his eyes. "NANI!!" replied Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou all at the same time. "Wow…maybe she really does have a stomach ache." said Inuyasha as he put his arm around Kagome. "Why would you have thought it was something else?" asked Kagome as she looked up at Inuyasha with her big brown eyes. "Well that's because Sesshomaru and Rin have-" he replied as he was again silenced by Sesshomaru throwing a decorative rock at his head. Sango raised her eyebrows at Sesshomaru who was now glaring at Inuyasha. "What have you guys been doing this whole time? Eh? Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku as he winked at Sesshomaru implying something perverse. "I have been taking her out to dinner every night." Replied Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes again. "Oh, is that all?" replied Miroku as the large grin disappeared from his face. "What are those things on your face Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome as she stared at markings that had appeared on his face. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other with looks of shock on their faces (not Sesshomaru so much).

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Inuyasha then got up, pulled Kagome off of the couch, pushed her towards the door and said "Go on, go on. Answer the door. People are waiting." "I-Inuyasha…matte!" she replied as she was pushed to open the door. Kohaku, Souta, Mai and Minato walked into the apartment and sat down in the living room. They sat down on another couch. Minato and Mai began staring at Sesshomaru. "Sugoi…" they said at the same time. Their eyes seemed to sparkle as they said this. Kohaku and Souta looked at them with looks of questioning on their faces. "Minato, Mai, you guys remember meeting Sesshomaru at the party." said Sango as she picked up Ichigo and sat down next to Miroku. "Hai demo, we never saw what he looked like all that well due to the lighting." They replied as they continued to stare at him. Sesshomaru then looked at them out of the corner of his eyes making them blush. Two large water droplets appeared on Kohaku's and Souta's faces as they turned to look at their girlfriends. Shippou and Inuyasha were cracking up from laughter.

"Ano…shall we be going now?" asked Miroku as he kissed Ichigo on the forehead and Sango on the lips. Kohaku, Souta, Inuyasha, Shippou and Sesshomaru followed after him as he walked towards the door. Ichigo began crying as Miroku was about to walk out the door. "Otou-tan!! Don't leave Ichigo!!" shouted Ichigo as tears poured down his face. Miroku walked back over to Ichigo and gave him a big hug before leaving the apartment. Rin suddenly ran out of her room and ran behind Sesshomaru hugging him. He turned around to look at her. She was making puppy-dog eyes and had her lower lip poked out. He bent down and whispered something in her ear that made her blush bright pink and a very big grin appear on her face. "Sesshomaru…" she said as they kissed each other. He then walked after the rest of the guys, closing the door behind him.

Rin seemed to be surrounded in a pink aura with hearts all around her and she seemed to float slightly as she glided into the living room, falling softly on the couch. Kagome and Sango looked at each other wondering what it was that Sesshomaru had told her, and Mai and Minato were giggling continuously.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The boys were dropped off by the Daiyoukai's limo at a very expensive bar called 'The Hoshi no Kagayaki'. It was a bar for men. They all walked out of the limo and inside. The bar had navy blue colored walls with lights shaped like stars on them. It was twice the size inside than it looked from the outside and the floor was covered with a silver shag carpet. Souta looked around as they were greeted by a female waitress that led them to an empty booth. As they sat down, Souta noticed that there were only female workers there. They all had on short black skirts that were 5 inches above the knee, white silk buttoned shirts with a silver tie and silver high-heel shoes.

Another waitress came over to them and asked them what they wanted. After she got all their orders she walked off to another booth. They sat there in silence for a while until Kohaku suddenly said "So Miroku. How are things with you and my sister?" "Things are great!" replied Miroku as he leaned back in his seat. Shippou sunk in his seat. He felt as if he had been stabbed through the heart. "So ca. How are things with you and Rin, Sesshomaru?" asked Souta as he looked over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes had been closed since they got there and he opened them slightly to look over at Souta. "Keh! Don't expect him to answer you Souta. He doesn't talk very much." replied Inuyasha as he folded his arms. "We are fine." replied Sesshomaru, closing his eyes again. "Sesshomaru, what did you and Rin really do the whole time she was at your house?" asked Miroku as a very large smile appeared on his face. "Keh! Him and Rin were having fun every single night, all night long if you know what I mean!" replied Inuyasha as he glanced over at Sesshomaru who was now giving off a very strong murderous intent. "Inuyasha, do not tempt me." replied Sesshomaru as an ominous aura grew around him. "That's just what I thought!! At a boy Sesshomaru!" replied Miroku slapping him on the back. Miroku then jumped back in fright when he realized that Sesshomaru was now glaring at him. Shivers went up his spine as he changed the topic "S-s-s-so Inuyasha. H-h-how are thing w-w-with you a-and Kagom-m-me?" Kohaku looked over at Inuyasha and said "Yes Inuyasha, Kagome seems to be really fond of you." "Well, we're fine now. I've already told her that I love her and I plan on asking her to marry me…eventually…" replied Inuyasha as he took a black velvet box from out of his pocket and opened it. They all stared in amazement at the 5 karat diamond ring. Sesshomaru's eyes even widened a bit at the sight of it. Inuyasha then closed the box and put it back in his pocket. "Wow Inuyasha. I'm kind of intimidated to ask Sango that yet. You all know how abnormally strong she is" said Miroku as he put his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand. "I feel kind of sorry for you Miroku. After you marry her, you're gonna have to watch everything you say if you don't want to get sent flying." Said Souta. "Yeah. I remember when I accidentally walked in on her while she was using the bathroom. I was 14. She sent me flying into the wall and I actually left a huge dent in it that had to be repaired later." Agreed Kohaku as he folded his arms. "What a wonderful sight that must've been…" added Miroku as a perverted look enveloped his face. "Ewe! She's my sister!!" replied Kohaku and Souta simultaneously. A large water drop then appeared on the side of Inuyasha's and Shippou's faces.

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

The girls had been pigging out on pizza ever since the boys left. "So, have you and our brothers had sex yet?" asked Rin as she bit another piece of pizza. "Rin! You can't just ask them that when we don't even know them that well!!" shouted Kagome. "Yeah Rin. Come on." Added Sango as she stole Rin's pizza slice and ate it. "Hey!!" said Rin as she grabbed a fried mozzarella stick. "Ii yo. I haven't done that with Kohaku yet." Replied Mai as she drank some of her Pepsi. "I have…with Souta…" replied Minato, blushing a dark shade of pink. "EH!?" said Kagome, Sango and Mai at the same time. Rin would've shouted as well but had too much food stuffed in her mouth.

"Minato, why didn't you tell me?" asked Mai as she looked at her sister with a questioning expression.

"Gomen…I didn't mean for it to happen…"

"I'm not mad. I just thought you would've told me."

"Well it was a heat of the moment thing. It's not like it was planned."

Kagome then turned her attention on Sango and said "When are you going to tell Miroku!?" Sango looked at her and said "I don't know…" "Tell him what??" asked Rin as she shoved some more slices of pizza into her mouth. "That she made out with Shippou!" shouted Kagome making Sango twitch slightly.

"NANI!!" shouted Rin, almost choking on the pizza.

"Hai. They were drunk apparently. Even so, she still needs to tell Miroku what happened."

"Who's Shippou??" asked Mai and Minato simultaneously. "The boy that looked like a Kitsune." replied Sango. "Well Sango? When are you going to tell him?" asked Kagome as she stared at Sango. "Sango…how could you?" asked Rin as she looked at her. "I didn't mean to…I'll tell him…soon." replied Sango as she lowered her face so you could only see her nose "Enough about me. What have you and Sesshomaru been doing the whole time you were over there?" "Ano…nothing really…" replied Rin as she began fidgeting with her fingers. "Rin! You're lying or you're embarrassed! Or both! You only fidget with your hands when its one of those!" said Kagome as she pointed to Rin's hands. "What did you guys do the whole time?" asked Sango with a smile on her face. "We made love ok! Every single night, all night!!" shouted Rin as an extremely dark shade of red covered her entire face. Minato and Mai began giggling. "So how was it?" asked Mai. "Mai!" replied Minato. "Yea, how was it? asked Kagome. "It was soooo amazing…and he was so gentle…Our bodies would be enveloped in complete ecstasy all night long…" Rin replied as hearts appeared around her again. "What about you Kagome? When are you and Inuyasha going to make love?" asked Sango, changing the subject. "Yeshh, wah baw whu Kagowhe?" asked Rin, her mouth full of food. "I don't know…but when we do, it has to be special and very romantic." replied Kagome as she smiled and clasped her hands together, placing them against her cheek. "Awwwwwww…" said Minato and Mai simultaneously. Rin suddenly held her hand to her mouth again and ran to her room. "Is Rin pregnant?" asked Mai. "We don't really know…" replied Sango "Sesshomaru seemed like he knew something though…"

**

* * *

**

The Hoshi no Kagayaki

The waitress came back followed by another waitress. They had brought their meals and their drinks to them. After putting them all on the table, they left. While they were eating, 2 young girls around the ages of 19 and 20 came up to them giggling. Miroku turned to look at them and said "Hello ladies. How may I help you?" One of the girls whispered to the other one and they giggled some more. "Some of your women from the past I presume, Miroku?" asked Kohaku as he stared at him. "No…I don't know who they are." Replied Miroku as he looked back at them. One of the girls suddenly handed him three slips of paper with numbers on them. She then bent down and whispered into Miroku's ear. They then ran off, still giggling. Miroku then handed over the papers to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked over at the girls who were still giggling on the other side of the room. One of them waved at him and another blew a kiss at him. He then gave the papers over to Shippou. Shippou grinned from ear to ear and said "Domo!" as he took the papers from him. Kohaku and Souta stared at Sesshomaru in amazement. "Why do all the women like you? I mean, you're so cold looking!" said Kohaku as he shook his head. "Even our own girlfriends were fascinated by him…mou…" added Souta. "Keh! I still don't know why Rin likes him. Seems like the only thing he's good at is pleasing her in-" added Inuyasha as he was suddenly silenced by Sesshomaru punching him in his head. "Well what do you expect me to think with all those moans coming from your room in the early hours of the morning?" added Inuyasha. "Hnn." replied Sesshomaru glaring at Inuyasha.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

An hour had passed since Rin had gone into the bathroom. "Yup. She's definitely got to be pregnant." said Sango as she looked at her watch. "You think she'll keep the baby if she is pregnant?" asked Mai. "Who knows…" replied Sango. Rin suddenly came back out of her room holding her stomach and moaning. She flopped on to the couch and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Kagome, Sango, Mai and Minato were standing over her staring her straight in the face. This made her jump of from shock, but she then got dizzy and fell back down. "Rin. Are you pregnant?" asked Minato as she felt her forehead. "…Ano…" said Rin as she looked away from them closing her eyes. "Rin. You need to tell us so we can help you." said Kagome as she held her hand. Rin nodded and fidgeted with her hands and said "I am most likely." Mai and Sango helped Rin up. "Well let's go and make sure. We're taking you to the doctor right now." Said Sango as her and Mai helped her walk to the door. "I'll go bring the car around!" shouted Kagome as she ran out of the apartment. Minato ran into Sango's room and picked up Ichigo who was still sleeping, and ran out of the apartment after Sango, Mai and Rin.

It took an hour and a half for them to reach the Doctors office. They knew the doctor personally so Rin was seen as soon as they walked into the hospital. It had been 15 minutes since Rin had been taken to see the doctor.

"Hai, Ms. Higurashi, you are pregnant." said the doctor as she came back in.

"So ca. I knew already. My sisters just wanted me to be 100 sure." replied Rin as she watched the doctor sit next to her.

"Oh I see. Now you'll have to get plenty of rest and try not to move around so much."

"Oh well…I'm hungry…"

"Ha ha ha. You'll be hungry much more nowadays and you'll eat more than usual. Which is a lot already. If you have any other symptoms that you need information about, don't hesitate to ask."

"Hai hai!"

"Who's the lucky father?"

"Father…That would be my boyfriend, Sesshomaru."

"Oh, well would you like me to call him and tell him for you? Or will you do it yourself?"

"Right now??"

"Hai hai!" replied the doctor as she motioned for Rin to hand her her phone.

"Ano…before you do this…let me warn you…he's a bit…how should I say this…cold."

**

* * *

**

The Hoshi No Kagayaki

The guys had just finished eating their lunch and were now drinking sake from a very large jade colored sake bowl. Sesshomaru was just about to take another sip from his sake cup when his phone suddenly rang.

"Rin. Sore wa nan desu ka?" he said quickly answering his phone.

"Hello Sesshomaru-san!"

"Who is this?"

"My name is Ayumi Shinosuke. I am Rin's doctor. I'm calling to tell you that she's pregnant!"

"So ca. Put Rin on the phone."

"Hai!" replied the doctor as she handed the phone over to Rin. Rin hesitated a bit before she took the phone and said "Hai, Sesshomaru?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…except…samishi katta desu…"

Sesshomaru hesitated a bit before saying "I…miss you too Rin." As soon as he said this, Souta, Kohaku, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha looked at him in astonishment. "Wow! Now that's something you don't hear every day!" said Miroku raising his eyebrows slightly. "Keh! Something must've happened for him to say that!" added Inuyasha as he folded his arms. Sesshomaru glared at him before continuing talking to Rin.

"Do your sisters know?"

"Hai. They are the ones who thought I should come to the doctor."

"So ca. I will inform your brothers."

"I-yo. Bai-Bai!"

Sesshomaru hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket. They all looked at him waiting for him to speak. "What will you inform us about Sesshomaru?" asked Kohaku as he stared at him waiting for an answer. "Rin is pregnant." said Sesshomaru as he folded his arms. "Keh! I knew it!" replied Inuyasha as he slammed his fist on the table. "Congratulations Sesshomaru! I knew you had 'it' in you!!" said Miroku as he poured everyone some more sake. "We're going to be uncles!" shouted Souta as he clapped his hands. "You better take good care of our sister Sesshomaru." said Kohaku as he sipped some of his sake. "Hnn." replied Sesshomaru as he sipped some of his sake as well. "I wouldn't worry about that Kohaku" said Miroku as he poured more sake into his cup, almost overflowing it "Although he is very cold, I can assure you that he will take good care of Rin." "That's probably the only thing he's good at doing! Besides pleasing her sexua-" added Inuyasha when he was silenced by Sesshomaru hitting him in the head with a smaller sapphire colored sake bottle, breaking on impact. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other as dark evil auras grew around them. You could practically see the lightening that projected from each of their eyes. They both stood up at the same time, ready to fight. Before they knew it, Sesshomaru had already grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and had him up against a wall. "This is the end. Inuyasha!" said Sesshomaru as his grip tightened around his throat. The rest of the people in the bar stared at what was happening and were cheering them on. Some people shouted "Let him go!", some shouted "You can take him little guy!" and very few shouted "Kill him!" "Guys, come on! This is supposed to be a happy occasion!" said Kohaku as he sipped some more of his sake. "Keh! Even if I die. I will just be reborn again remember. Since Kagome hasn't remembered her past yet." said Inuyasha in a low tone only Sesshomaru could hear. Miroku walked over to them, put his hand on the arm Sesshomaru was holding Inuyasha's throat with and said "Yamete. Your youkai powers are appearing. Not in here." Sesshomaru hadn't realized that his claws had grown longer, his fangs were showing and that his eyes were a slight reddish color. He let go of Inuyasha and walked back over to the booth and sat down. Miroku helped Inuyasha up and they walked back over to the booth and sat down. "Anata baka no bakaka!" said Inuyasha as he grabbed the large bottle of sake and chugged it down. Sesshomaru ignored him as he sipped some more of his sake.

**

* * *

**

Ayame no Aoi Hospital

Rin walked out into the waiting room to find her sisters and her brothers girlfriends anxiously awaiting the news. "I'm pregnant." said Rin as she walked over to them. They all squealed and ran to hug her. "Yay! Let's go celebrate!" said Minato as she jumped up in the air. "I have a craving for ice cream…lots and lots of ice cream!" said Rin as they walked out of the hospital. "Alright! Ice cream it is!!" shouted Kagome.

It only took them 15 minutes to get to Sonic. Rin was the first one out of the car. They all ran into the restaurant and sat down at the ice cream bar in the front. They all ordered what they wanted. It took only 5 minutes before someone came back with their orders. Ichigo was very excited to get his ice cream. He clapped his hands with a big grin on his face as he got his. He ate it quickly and there were chocolate and vanilla stains all over his face and shirt. They all said "Awwww…" at how adorable he was.

Kagome, Sango, Minato and Mai all stared in awe at the massive thing Rin had ordered. It was a huge bowel filled with 10 scoops of ice cream at the bottom, 5 of them were chocolate and the other 5 were cookies n' cream, and on top of them were tons of crushed Milky Way, Snickers and Hershey's chocolate bars. On top of that was a thick layer of whipped marshmallow fluff with M&M's, chocolate sprinkles and chocolate syrup on the top. And to top it all off was a plop of whip cream with a chocolate covered cherry on top. Rin licked her lips before digging in to this magnificent, sweet creation. They watched in amazement as she quickly devoured each layer of it without stopping for a rest. Rin then licked off her spoon completely and said "Aw man! I'm still hungry!" They looked at her with expressions of disbelief on their faces. "Wow Rin…we know you're pregnant and all…demo…WOW!" said Sango as she watched Rin lick the chocolate moustache on her mouth. Rin had just ordered a giant malt and began drinking it.

Minato then got up to go to the bathroom. There were two tall men blocking the way. "Ano…excuse me…" she said trying not to look them in the eye. "Kawaii ne?" said one of the men. He had very long brown hair that reached the rim of his pants. The other man had short spiky blonde hair. The one with the blonde hair then said "Are you here alone?" Minato ignored what he asked her and said "Can…you please…move?" The men laughed at her and looked at each other. "Now why should we move, cutie?" said the man with the long hair. Minato tried to push pass them when the blond haired one shoved her against a wall and said "You're going to come with us!" He licked her cheek make her shiver from fright. "Oi!! What are you doing!?" said a deep evil voice from behind him. They shivered at the voice and then turned around to see Mai. They then began laughing when they saw that the voice came from her. Mai walked up to the guy with the long hair and punched him in the stomach three times. He fell to his knees and then she used her elbow to hit him in the back. "Abazureon'na!!" shouted the blonde haired guy as he ran towards her. He was suddenly sent flying in the direction he came running from. He had been sent flying into the wall behind him and when he fell to the ground, there was a large indent where he had hit the wall. Sango then walked up to him, her eyes glowing with evil. She stepped onto his back with her spike boots, making him moan in pain. "Who…w-wh-who are y-y-you t-two?" replied the men as they lay there on the ground in pain. Minato ran over to Mai and hugged her. "We're your worst nightmare!" replied Sango as she punched the guy in his head, knocking him unconscious.

Rin and Kagome and the other women in the restaurant had been watching the whole thing. All the woman began clapping as Sango, Minato and Mai walked back to their seats. Rin and Kagome's eyes had grown rather large and very shiny and they resembled saucers. They both put up their hands and did a 'thumbs up' thing as they continued to drink their malts. Ichigo clapped his hands, giggled and shouted "Do it again Sango-tan!!" They all laughed at him as they sat down.

**

* * *

**

At the Apartment

The guys had just arrived back at the apartment. It was now 6:00 and they had assumed that the girls would have stayed home all day long. There was complete silence as they walked into the apartment. "Wow…I didn't think that they would have gone somewhere too." Said Inuyasha as they all walked into the living room and sat down. "They were at the hospital when I talked to Rin." replied Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes. "Oh I see…" said Miroku. "I hope Mai and Sango didn't get into too much trouble…" said Kohaku as a very large water drop appeared on the side of his face. "Keh! Sango'll probably be able to take care of herself, that's for sure!" said Inuyasha as he folded his legs and his arms. "I wonder how girls can have that much strength…" said Souta as he shook his head. "Boy…it's a real mystery to me…" added Miroku. "At least she hasn't kneed any of you guys in the balls before." added Shippou. "Eh? Sango kneed you? What'd you do to piss her off that much?" asked Inuyasha. "Yea, what DID you do Shippou?" asked Kohaku. "I kissed her." said Shippou as he looked Miroku dead in the eyes. "Nani? I think I heard wrong. You say you kissed her?" said Miroku as he became filled with anger. Shippou was about to answer but he was thrown into the floor before he could say anything. Miroku had punched Shippou so hard that he flew off of the couch and into the floor, head first. He punched him directly into his stomach making him cough up blood. "Now…what was it that you just said?" said Miroku as an extremely large black aura enveloped his body.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The girls arrived home and headed back up to the apartment. Sango was about to go up the stairs as well when she suddenly noticed that a small cat was following her. The cat had cream-colored fur, black ears, various black markings on its fur, large red eyes and two tails. Sango picked up the cat in her arms and cuddled it. "You're so cute! You want to come home with me?" she said as she picked up the cat. The cat purred as if saying yes and she took it up to her apartment.

When she got up to the apartment she found Miroku strangling Shippou. She then ran over to him and pulled him off of Shippou. "Miroku stop!" she shouted as she hugged him. Shippou slowly got off of the floor coughing and whipping blood from the corner of his mouth. Miroku just stood there with his head down while Sango held him.

"Miroku…I'm…I'm so sorry…." said Sango as she hugged him tighter.

"Why did you kiss him Sango?" asked Miroku as he pushed her away.

"I was drunk…I know it's not a good excuse…I don't expect you to forgive you…"

"I see…"

"I didn't mean for you to find out like this…" she replied as she shot an evil look at Shippou.

"I'm not mad at you Sango…it's not like I haven't done things to hurt you…"

"Really? So then you'll forgive me?" she replied as she took Ichigo from Rin and cuddled him.

"Hai. It's just going to be hard for me to trust you now…"

"I see…That's fine…I don't expect you to trust me either…"

"Well I guess I'll take Ichigo and be on my way then." He replied as he took Ichigo from Sango. He was about to kiss Sango but he tuned away. Ichigo then grabbed Sango's arm and said "Otou-tan, are you mad at Oka-tan?" Miroku and Sango looked down at him in shock. Sango's eyes became full of tears as she looked at Ichigo. Ichigo pulled her face down, kissed her on the cheek and said "Don't cwy Oka-san." Sango smiled and hugged him. Miroku looked at the both of them, smiled and said "Say goodbye to…Oka-san." Ichigo waved goodbye to everyone as Miroku walked towards the door. "Come on Miroku, we'll drop you off home" replied Kohaku and Souta as they followed after him "Goodnight you guys!!" "Oyasumi!!" replied their sisters.

Rin and Kagome walked back into the living room, but Sango headed towards the kitchen to get dinner ready. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and Rin sat right on top of Sesshomaru. Kagome giggled at how childlike Rin was. Rin nuzzled her face into Sesshomaru's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "So I'm guessing this is what you guys do all the time?" asked Kagome as she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Iie. Not all the time. We do other things too besides being intimate you know." replied Rin as she wrapped Sesshomaru's arms around her. Sesshomaru looked down at her when he noticed she was looking up at him, smiling. "Keh! Tell that to all the people who can hear you." replied Inuyasha. "Hnn." said Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes. This made Rin turn an extremely dark shade of pink. "Inuyasha…OSUWARI!!" said Kagome as she glared at him. Inuyasha turned completely white at hearing the command she had just said. "Kagome's starting to remember too…" whispered Rin to Sesshomaru. "Ano…Gomen ne Inuyasha…I don't know what came over me…" replied Kagome. "I-i-i-i-i-ii y-y-yo." stuttered Inuyasha still a bit surprised but glad that her command didn't take affect since his youkai powers weren't back yet.

The small cat Sango had found went scurrying off into the kitchen. "Kawaii!!" said Rin as she watched the little cat. "Sango brought him home. I don't think she's named it yet though." replied Kagome as she watched the cat too. The little cat jumped up on Sango's shoulder as she took the dinner out of the oven. "Hello Kirara." said Sango as she put the plates down in the dining room. "Kirara…that's a cute name…" thought Sango as she stroked the little cat's neck. "Do you like that name, Kirara?" she asked again as if expecting it to answer her. Kirara purred and rubbed her cheek against Sango's cheek.

Sango then walked back into the living room and said "Dinner is ready!" They all walked into the dining room. The table was covered with all kinds of food. There was fried shrimp with a variety of different sauces, onigiri stuffed with pork, chicken and beef, assorted kinds of sushi, BBQ pork ramen and tiramisu for dessert. Rin was the first one at the table. As soon as the rest of them sat down, Rin said "Ittadakimasu!!" and began eating a bit of every thing. You would think she had been starving by how fast she was eating. Inuyasha was also eating very fast as well. A large vein could be seen on Kagome's forehead and it seemed to get bigger and bigger every time Inuyasha shoved something down his throat. "Inuyasha…with the way you're eating, people would think you're the pregnant one." said Kagome as she bit a piece of an onigiri. Sango and Rin giggled at her comment. "Keh! The food just tastes good ok Kagome." snapped Inuyasha as he drank some sake. Rin had just finished her dinner and was waiting for Sesshomaru who was almost finished eating as well. Sango had just finished eating her tiramisu and so got up to clear the table. Kagome got up to help her. Kirara trotted after them into the kitchen. "Come on Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome from the kitchen. "Fine!" replied Inuyasha as he reluctantly got up from the table.

Rin and Sesshomaru had just gotten up from the table. They were about to walk into the living room when Rin suddenly began to fall. Sesshomaru caught her quickly right before she hit the ground.

"Daijobu?" he said as he caressed her face.

"Hai." She replied as she looked up at him.

"You need to rest." He said as he picked her up Cinderella style and carried her into her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and sat next to her. She looked up at him and ran her fingers across the purple marks on his face. She pulled him down to kiss her and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away from her and said "Rin. You need to rest." Rin sighed and said "Fine…but stay with me, onegai?" She put on her puppy-dog eyes and poked out her lower lip. Sesshomaru lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her until she fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Mt. Inunakiyama – The Buddhist Monk Temple

Miroku was just putting Ichigo to sleep. He was about to leave when Ichigo said "Otou-tan, can Ichigo see Oka-tan again soon?" Miroku held his head down for a while before turning to him and saying "Anything for Ichigo!" Ichigo smiled and said "Oyatumi Otou-tan!" "Oyasumi!" replied Miroku as he closed the door behind him.

He then walked into the meditating room where his master Mushin was. Mushin was sitting in a meditating position. Miroku got down and sat next to him in the same way.

"Kirara finally appeared tonight. She is now living with Sango and Sango is the one who found her." said Miroku as he closed his eyes.

"So she will soon remember as well. Do Kagome and Rin know yet?" replied Mushin.

"I am not sure. I have to ask Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Speaking of Sesshomaru, his powers appeared today for awhile."

"So ca. When did they appear?"

"When he was in a fight with Inuyasha."

"No one noticed did they?"

"Iie. I stopped him before it became too obvious."

"Good."

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

It had been 10 minutes before Sesshomaru walked back into the living room to find Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome talking amongst themselves. They had been talking about him and Rin apparently. "So are you going to keep the child Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome. "If that's what Rin decides to do." He replied as he stood next to where Inuyasha was sitting. "You really care about her a lot don't you Sesshomaru?" said Sango as she sipped some of her tea. "Hnn." replied Sesshomaru. "Keh! You mean he cares about pleasing her!" added Inuyasha folding his arms. Sesshomaru surprisingly did not do anything to Inuyasha but turned around and said "Ikuzo. Inuyasha." Inuyasha then stood up and said "I'm not done yet. Jeeze Sesshomaru!" Kagome then turned to them and said "I thought you were going to stay with Rin." Sesshomaru then turned his head slightly, looked at her out of the corner of his eye and said "Rin needs to rest. What she wants to do at the moment requires her to rest as well" he then headed towards the door "You can stay here with your precious woman Inuyasha. I do not care if you don't come home." He walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Keh! I guess I'll see you some other time Kagome." replied Inuyasha as he gave Kagome a big kiss on her lips. "Inuyasha…" she replied as she watched him walk out the door.

Kagome sat down next to Sango and drank some of her tea. Sango then looked at her and said "Even though he's quite cold, he really does care about Rin." "Yea he does." agreed Kagome.

**

* * *

**

In The Daiyoukai's Limo

"Sesshomaru, does Rin know about everything yet?" asked Inuyasha as he sat back in his seat.

"Hai. She overheard me talking to mother. She's completely fine with it and she's also remembered the majority of her past with me."

"So ca. Well aren't you just lucky!"

"Hnn."

The limo suddenly pulled up to the Daiyoukai's residence. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked into the giant mansion. They were greeted by someone they had not expected to be there. "Welcome home Sesshomaru-Sama, Inuyasha-Sama!" replied the woman as she bowed down smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The woman was bowing in front of them and said "I will be serving you from now on." Inuyasha then said low enough that only Sesshomaru could hear "Oi, isn't that Lady Sara?" Sesshomaru looked at the woman and then said to Inuyasha "Lady Sara ka?"

"Hai. The woman who fell in-love with you a long time ago and then tried to steal Tetsusaiga from me."

"I recall the sound of a flute as well."

"Hai. She did play a flute."

"Excuse me, but did I hear you talk about a flute? I can play if you'd like." replied Sara as she took a flute from the inside of her kimono and began playing. She walked away into the solarium (a room with a glass ceiling that has a garden in it) and Sesshomaru followed after her. "_Wow…he really seems to like the sound of flutes._" thought Inuyasha as he walked off into his room.

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

It was now 11:30 and Kagome and Sango had been talking the whole time. Rin suddenly woke up and walked into the living room. She had changed into her pajamas and she looked like a little girl in them. She walked into the living room crying. Kagome and Sango looked at her with expressions of concern on their faces. Sango then said "Rin, what's wrong?" Rin walked over, sat right between them and said "Why did Sesshomaru leave without telling me?" Kagome and Sango just looked at each other. "He wanted you to rest. And he said that what you wanted to do required you to rest as well." replied Kagome as she shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. Rin blushed as she said this. "Is that the only reason you like him Rin?" asked Sango as she began giggling "He must be pretty good at…you know…since you want to do it all the time." Rin turned an even darker shade of pink and said "Iie. That is not the only reason. And I don't like him…I…love him." Kagome and Sango looked at her and smiled. "Well we hope you guys are happy together." said Sango as she patted Rin on the head. They all soon fell asleep on the couch.

It was already 1:30PM when Rin woke up the next morning. Miroku had dropped off Ichigo because he wanted to spend time with his 'Oka-tan' and Sango was playing with him and Kirara. Kagome had gone over to Inuyasha's house to spend the day there. Rin went into the kitchen, filled a very large bowel with 4 kinds of cereal and walked into the dining room to eat it.

Ichigo suddenly ran into the dining room and over to where Rin was. He hid behind her leg and was laughing hysterically. He then looked up at Rin who was smiling down at him and said "Rin no Oba-chan!! Ichigo is playing hide and seek with Oka-tan!" He then put his fingers on his mouth as if to say 'Shhh'. Rin laughed at him and continued to eat her breakfast.

Sango came running into the dining room looking for him. When she found him he ran away from Rin's leg and tried to run pass Sango into the living room but she got him. He began giggling as she cuddled and kissed him. Rin looked at them, smiled and said "You're really gonna make a great mother one day." A smile appeared on Sango's face and then soon disappeared when she said "If Miroku still loves me…" She then walked into the living room carrying Ichigo in her arms.

**

* * *

**

The Daiyoukai's Residence

Inuyasha had been showing Kagome the rest of the large mansion. He had already showed her half of the mansion which took a lot of walking so they went into the solarium to rest. They heard the sound of a flute as soon as they entered the beautiful room. The room had red rose bushes surrounding the pearl white colored walls and there were whit and pink colored carnations in different part of the room. There were also some white reclining lounge chairs on opposite sides of the room. They found Sesshomaru sitting on the ground with Sara sitting next to him playing her flute. Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha had walked into the room.

"Inuyasha, who is that woman?" said Kagome as she looked over at Sesshomaru who had now closed his eyes again.

"She started working here yesterday apparently. Her name is Sara."

"Why is Sesshomaru just sitting there?"

"He likes the sound of flutes apparently."

"So ca. That woman seems to be quite taken with him."

"Keh! It's none of my business what Sesshomaru does."

"_You say that yet you broadcast his and Rin's sex life to the whole world…_" thought Kagome before she said "You don't think he likes her do you?"

"I'm pretty sure he only loves the way she plays the flute Kagome. Rin has nothing to worry about."

"I-yo."

Sesshomaru was about to leave the room and Sara was following him. "Sesshomaru, matte!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran over to him. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly and looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Nani ka?" said Sesshomaru as he waited for Inuyasha's reason for stopping him.

"Come here for a minute. If you'll excuse us." replied Inuyasha as he walked out of the room with Sesshomaru.

Sara was about to follow after them when Kagome stopped her and said "I need to speak to you for a while too."

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

Sango had packed a bag full of food and another bag full of toys and coloring books. She was going to take Ichigo to the park. Sango put the bags on her back and picked up Ichigo. She was about to leave the house when Rin suddenly ran up to her.

"You're just going to leave me here by myself??" said Rin as she looked at them with the sad face she always makes.

"Hai. I'm gonna spend some time with Ichigo at the park." Replied Sango as she kissed him on the forehead.

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"I don't know. Why don't you call Sesshomaru?"

"Oh that's a good idea! Domo!"

"No problem. Bai-Bai! Say Bye to Rin no Oba-chan Ichigo."

"Bai-Bai Rin no Oba-tan!" said Ichigo as Sango walked out the door with him.

Rin waved goodbye and closed the door behind them.

**

* * *

**

The Daiyoukai's Residence

"What do you want Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru as Inuyasha led him into the waiting room. Inuyasha sat down on one of the big fluffy brown pillows.

"What's up with you and Sara? Kagome's worried that you'll cheat on Rin." asked Inuyasha as he folded his arms and legs.

"I simply like the song she plays on her flute."

"So ca."

"You waste my time." replied Sesshomaru as he was about to leave but was stopped by Inuyasha saying "Kagome thinks Sara likes you. You know how Rin's going to act if she finds out." Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at him and said "I will explain to her why Sara is here" and walked off.

Kagome and Sara were sitting down drinking some tea. Kagome was trying to find the right way to ask her if she liked Sesshomaru without sounding too nosy. Sara suddenly put down her tea and said "Ano…you're name is Kagome, ne?"

"Hai!" replied Kagome as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ano…you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"H-hai! You like working here?"

"Hai, especially since I get to play my flute for Sesshomaru-Sama all the time now. He really likes it. I'm so happy I can please him."

"So…you like Sesshomaru?"

"It is not my place to say such a thing…"

"Ii yo, I won't tell anyone."

"Well yes…I've always loved him. Ever since he helped my father with his business when we were almost bankrupt. I just wanted to repay him…and maybe…"

"And maybe??"

"Let him know my true feelings…"

"So ca…Well if you didn't know, he is-" replied Kagome but she was stopped when Inuyasha came back into the room saying "We're back!" "_Couldn't you have come back a bit later…_" thought Kagome as she walked over to Inuyasha. "Shall we continue the tour of the mansion, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he held out his arm for Kagome to hold. "Hai!" replied Kagome as she grabbed it and they left the room.

Sesshomaru had sat down again as soon as Sara began playing her flute. The music suddenly stopped when his phone rang. He became quite annoyed until he realized that it was Rin who was calling him.

"Rin, what's wrong?" he said as he quickly answered the phone.

"Samishi katta desu…"

"I miss you as well Rin." He replied as he closed his eyes. A frown appeared on Sara's face when she heard him say this.

"Can I come over?"

"Hai. I will send my personal driver to come for you."

"Arigato Sesshomaru! Dai suki!!" she replied as she quickly hung up her phone. Sesshomaru then put his phone back in his pocket. He looked at Sara who seemed to be quite melancholy after hearing his conversation.

"Prepare some food. I have a guest coming." he said as he began walking out of the room.

"Hai! May I ask who the guest is?" replied Sara as she bowed in front of him, raising her head slightly to look at him.

"My fiancé." He replied as he walked out of the room.

Sara suddenly fell to her knees, completely heartbroken. She could not believe her ears. "_My Lord, having a fiancé? It is absurd…Sesshomaru-Sama doesn't love anyone!_" she thought as she looked up at the ceiling.

**

* * *

**

Mt. Inunakiyama – The Buddhist Monk Temple

It was the day when Mushin and Miroku decided to clean the temple from top to bottom. They had been cleaning since 6:00AM that morning and were 75 done. Miroku sat on the ground exhausted from all the cleaning he had been doing. Mushin suddenly stopped as well. He went into the cupboard, took out 2 big bottles of this new sake he had bought, and walked over to share it with Miroku.

They sat there for awhile in silence drinking the new sake. It must've tasted extremely good because Mushin had already finished half of one of the bottles and his cheeks and nose were turning red.

"Why didn't you go spend time with Sango and Ichigo today?" asked Mushin as he drank some more sake.

"I do not particularly want to see her anytime soon."

"You can't be mad at her forever Miroku. You use to be a womanizer and she forgave you quite quickly I might add. Why do you push her away now?"

"Because she went almost a whole week, acting like everything was perfectly normal between us…and things weren't apparently…"

"You love her Miroku. Don't close your heart now." Replied Mushin as he walked away to clean some more.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Sango was watching Ichigo run up and down under the Sakura trees. He looked so cute and so happy. She took out some snacks from her bag and placed them on the blanket. She called Ichigo and waited for him to come back. She looked up and saw Ichigo holding someone's hand. It was Minato's. They came over and sat down next to her. Ichigo began eating immediately.

"Hey Minato. What are you doing here?" asked Sango as she opened up a bag of gummy worms.

"Nothing really. I just like to take walks every now and then." replied Minato as she ran her fingers through Ichigo's hair.

"Oh I see."

"Are you and Miroku ok now? I mean, since u practically take care of his kid for him?"

"I don't know…I love him but I don't think he'll believe me now if I tell him."

"Shinpai shinaide! I'm sure he'll come around." She replied as she hugged Sango.

"I hope so…"

**

* * *

**

The Daiyoukai's Residence

Rin had just arrived and was walking up the steps to the mansion. As soon as she walked in she was greeted by the same little man she had seen at the party. "Hello Rin-Sama! Sesshomaru-Sama is waiting for you in the solarium!" replied the little man. "_Oh yes. This is Jaken…I remember now. I used to travel with him and Sesshomaru many years ago when I was a child…_" thought Rin as she smiled and followed after him.

Sesshomaru stood up when he sensed that she was coming. Sara watched him walk in front of the door as she continued to play her flute. Jaken then ran into the room and said "My Lord! Rin-Sama is here!" Rin then walked in with content look on her face. Sesshomaru stared at her intensely. She had made herself look all pretty just to see him. She was wearing a black kimono with a jade green lining and collar. There were white pentagon shaped crests on both sleeves and on the right shoulder with jade green Sakura's on them. She had a thin white kimono underneath it and a silk white obi tied in a butterfly bow. Her hair was held up partially by a jade colored comb in the shape of a butterfly, and the rest was let out to flow over her shoulders. She walked up to him and put her arms around him. Sesshomaru hugged her back. Sara stopped playing her flute when she noticed this and thought "_That must be his…fiancé…_" Sesshomaru then turned his head to look at her and said "Continue playing." Sara continued playing immediately, but this time much faster than before. Rin walked with him to the other side of the room and they sat down. He sat down with one knee up and one leg down. Rin sat right next to him and nuzzled her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. She noticed that Sara was glaring at her as if she had taken something very dear to her. Rin then looked up at Sesshomaru whose eyes were closed and said "Who's that woman?"

"A new servant." he replied as he ran his fingers through Rin's hair.

"So ca. What's her name?"

"Sara."

"So ca. She's been glaring at me ever since I got here."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked Sara directly in the eyes. This made her blush a deep shade of red and she also messed up her song a bit, but continued playing quickly. He closed his eyes and said "Does it bother you that she is here Rin?" Rin looked up at him and nodded her head. He opened his eyes again and said "Sara. Leave us." Sara stopped playing and looked at him as if she had been offended. She froze and looked at him, and then over at Rin and shot a nasty look at her. Sesshomaru noticed this and said "Leave." Sara shivered at the coldness of his voice. She put her flute back into her pocket, bowed down in front of him and said "May I ask why Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"That's none of your concern, leave." He replied becoming impatient.

"Demo…I only want to play the flute for you…"

"You can play later. Leave!"

She shivered at the angriness in his voice and said "H-hai…if that is what you wish…" She was about to leave but she noticed that Rin had just kissed Sesshomaru on the lips. This sent a stab to her heart and she left the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha had just finished walking around the mansion and were now going to Inuyasha's room. His room had white walls with dark red curtains, a dark red carpet and golden sheets were on his bed. There were paintings of youkai from Japanese folktales all around his room and he had his sword, Tetsusaiga in a glass box above his bed. Candles had been lit on opposite corners of the room and there were red rose petals all over the sheets of the bed. Kagome lay down on Inuyasha's bed, tired from all the walking they had been doing. Inuyasha lay down next to her and began kissing her on the cheek. "Inuyasha…" she said as she hugged him. He crawled over her and began kissing her on the lips. They kissed for quite awhile before they started taking off each other's clothes. Inuyasha kissed her all over her neck and left a mark right below her ear so everyone could see it. She moaned from his kisses and moved her hands up and down his body. He picked up some roses and gently laid them all over her skin and watched them stick to her hot sweaty body. He moved his hands up and down her thighs and she thanked him with lots of muffled moans. She then pulled him down to kiss her. He then entered her in the middle of their kiss, making her gasp from surprise. A smile came to her lips as their bodies moved against each other at a slow steady rhythm. They continued to kiss each other until there mouths separated letting moans escape as they reached complete ecstasy.

**

* * *

**

The Park

Sango and Minato were walking around through the park watching Ichigo run ahead in front of them. Kirara was running after them. Minato suddenly pulled a camera out of her bag and said "Come on Sango. I'll take a picture of you with your future son." Sango smiled a bit and ran over to pick up Ichigo. "You too Kirara!" said Minato as she watched the little cat walk over to them. They took a few pictures and continued walking.

"You know you're really gonna make a great mother one day." replied Minato as she helped Kirara on to her shoulder.

"Everyone keeps saying that to me…" replied Sango as she cradled Ichigo in her arms.

"Because it's true Sango."

"I guess so…"

"You're so good with kids. And Ichigo really loves you."

"It sure does seem that way…"

Sango then took out her phone to call Miroku. She hesitated a bit before clicking on his name, afraid to call him. Minato then took her phone from her and called Miroku herself. Sango looked at her in astonishment as she handed her back the phone.

"Moshi moshi." said Miroku.

"Ano…Mir…Miroku…"

"Sango? Sore wa nan desu ka?"

"I was just wondering…when you come over to pick up Ichigo…if we…"

"If we…could what Sango?"

"If we could have dinner together?"

"Sure…that would be nice."

"Really?"

"Of course Sango…Goodbye."

Sango slowly hung up the phone. Minato looked at her with a look of questioning on her face. Sango then picked up Ichigo whom was holding Kirara, turned to Minato and said "I'll see you later. Miroku is coming over for dinner." A smile appeared on Minato's face as she waved goodbye to them.

**

* * *

**

Mt. Inunakiyama - The Buddhist Monk Temple

Miroku was looking through his closet for something to wear for when he went over to Sango's house later. He had narrowed his selection down to two shirts, a black one with a collar and a red tie, and a blue and green striped one, and either jeans or cargo pants. Mushin walked by his bedroom and watched as he searched threw tons of different shirts and pants to wear. He chuckled a bit and walked off.

Miroku then gave up and plopped down on his bed. He looked out the window and the dark grey sky. It looked as if it was about to rain soon. He then got a call on his phone from Kohaku and answered it.

"Sore wa nan desu ka?" said Miroku as he put his arm over his face.

"Are you doing ok? What Sango did was pretty shocking."

"Yea, domo, daijobu."

"You of all people should be able to forgive what she did. You weren't exactly good either you know."

"Wakatta. I'm going to have dinner with her tonight."

"Good. I hope you guys work everything out. Well talk to you later, Onii-san!" replied Kohaku as he hung up the phone. Miroku then smiled a bit and thought "_Onii-san ka?_"

**

* * *

**

The Daiyoukai's Residence

Kagome and Inuyasha had been cuddling under the covers listening to the rain. Kagome suddenly remembered something that was bothering her a bit.

"Inuyasha…what happened to your prayer beads?" said Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha.

"Prayer beads…you remember them?"

"Hai. I remember those and a lot of strange…youkai…and some kind of spiritual powers…"

Inuyasha sat up and looked down at her. Her dark brown eyes seemed to study him, waiting for an explanation for everything. He then lay back down and looked up at the ceiling before saying "Hai. You used to be a miko a very long time ago. And we all knew each other, we were all friends and we fought Naraku together as well."

"Ah…I remember now."

"After we had finally defeated Naraku, you stayed in Sengoku Jidai with me and we got married. But quite soon after that…"

"Nani?"

"This dark priestess put all of us under a spell. She said that when we died, we would continue to be reborn again and again until we, Miroku, Sesshomaru and I, reminded you of your past. Now after 4 times of being reincarnated…I've finally found you again…"

"Inuyasha…It must've been so hard on you…"

"I've finally found you…" replied Inuyasha as he embraced Kagome in his arms. She hugged him tightly and ran her fingers through his silver hair over and over.

Rin and Sesshomaru had just finished eating a late lunch and Rin had gone off exploring the mansion by herself. Sesshomaru was looking for her everywhere and wondered how she could've disappeared from him so quickly without him knowing. He had searched half the mansion already and there was no trace of her scent anywhere.

Rin was out on the balcony at the very back of the mansion. She was standing at the railing watching the rain fall. The sound of the rain seemed to calm her down somewhat and relieve a bit of her nausea. She had been nauseas today as well but she hadn't actually thrown up yet. Her stomach suddenly made a very large growling sound and she put her hand over it and thought "_Aka-chan's hungry again I see._" She smiled a bit and walked back into the mansion. She headed towards Sesshomaru's room instead because she started to feel a bit dizzy and needed to lie down. She walked into his room to find Sara lying down on his bed, holding a pillow over her face, as if to get his scent from it. Sara jumped up quickly when she noticed that Rin was watching her. Rin walked over, snatched the pillow from her and said "Ano…what are you doing?" "Smelling Sesshomaru-Sama's pillow. His wonderful smell is all over it. Except for that one…" replied Sara as she pointed to a dark blue crescent shaped pillow. Rin picked it up and smelled it. It smelled like her perfume. Rin smiled evilly and said "That's because it has the smell of my perfume on it." Sara glared at her as she walked out of the room and began playing her flute again. Rin lay down on Sesshomaru's bed and hugged one of his pillows and fell asleep instantly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sango had already prepared dinner and was now putting Ichigo in his pajamas. She picked him up and tucked him into her bed. She then kissed him on the forehead, gave him a big hug and left the room. She walked into the living room and watched as the rain poured down. It didn't seem as if it was going to stop anytime soon. There was suddenly a knock at the door. She opened the door to see Miroku standing there, completely soaked from the rain. "Oh! Let me get you a towel!" shouted Sango as she ran into the apartment to look for a towel. Miroku walked in, closing the door behind him. She came back carrying a big white T-shirt and a towel. She handed him both of them and watched as he pulled off his shirt and wiped his hair with the towel. He stopped when he noticed that Sango was staring at him and a smile appeared on his face. Sango blushed when she realized that he was staring back at her. Miroku walked up to her and grabbed her in his arms, making her blush even more and leaned down to kiss her. Just before their lips touched he pulled away and turned around. Sango's heart was beating extremely fast from anticipation.

"Where's Ichigo?" said Miroku as he walked into the dining room.

"H-h-he's sleeping in m-my r-r-room!" shouted Sango as she ran after him.

"Oh, I see."

Sango walked up to him and hugged him from behind right when he was about to sit down at the table. Miroku put his hands over hers and sighed.

"Miroku…I…I…I…love you…" she said as heart began racing fast again.

"I see." replied Miroku as he pulled her hands off of him and sat down. Sango felt like she was stabbed in the heart and sat down as well. They ate dinner in silence.

**

* * *

**

The Daiyoukai's Residence

Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha were in the dining room about to have dinner. They were waiting for Rin to come back. Sesshomaru was beginning to become impatient and went to try to find her again.

"I wonder where Rin went." whispered Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Yea. It's kind of weird. Rin's always the first to eat." replied Inuyasha.

"Maybe she's feeling nauseas again."

"Maybe."

Rin had just come out of the bathroom. Her morning sickness had been bothering her a bit and to make it even worse, she was still hungry. She then walked over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. "_What the…That Sara girl must've locked me inside…_" thought Rin as she started banging on the door. She also began shouting "LET ME OUT!!"

It was 13 minutes before Sesshomaru heard Rin's shouts. He opened the door to his room when he heard the loud banging. She fell into his arms exhausted from banging the door for so long. He picked her up and carried her into the dining room. He put her down and she held on to his arm for awhile.

"Daijobu?" asked Sesshomaru as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Hai!" she replied as she smiled up at him.

He led her to the table and they sat down. She sat down next to Kagome and Sesshomaru. She shot Sara a nasty glare before she began eating. Sara closed her eyes when she noticed this. "Aka-chan seems very hungry today." giggled Kagome as she ate her dinner. "Hai hai! I hate snapper but she really seems to like it. It's the only thing that makes my nausea go away." replied Rin as she grabbed another piece of the snapper. Sara's eyes grew very large when she heard Rin talk about her baby. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What are you going to name her?" asked Inuyasha as he ate some onigiri. "Ano, I haven't really thought about a name yet. Why don't you ask Sesshomaru?" said Rin as she picked up some sake. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed it out of her hand and said "Rin" in a very cold tone. Rin suddenly shivered at the tone of his voice "Gomen! Gomen ne! I didn't know it was sake." Inuyasha then looked at the glass with the sake and said "Who gave you sake? Hey Jaken! Get some apple juice for Rin over here!" Jaken came out very quickly carrying a tall cold glass of apple juice. Rin drank it very quickly and Jaken brought her another one right away. Kagome suddenly noticed that Sara had been glaring at Rin the whole time while she was playing her flute. "I talked to Sara…and she wants to confess her love to Sesshomaru…" whispered Kagome to Inuyasha. "So ca. Well, it's like I said; Sesshomaru only likes how she plays the flute." replied Inuyasha as he motioned for Jaken to take away his plate.

Rin had already finished two helpings of dinner and was now on desert. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched her devour the desert in a matter of seconds. It always amazed him that she would never get herself messy despite the amount of food she ate. "So Sesshomaru, what shall we name our aka-chan?" asked Rin as she put her hands on her tummy. Sesshomaru hesitated for a bit before saying "Namie" "Oh that's a cute name if she's a girl. But what if it's a boy?" asked Kagome. "How about Natsuo?" said Rin as she stood up and put her arms around Sesshomaru. "Sure." replied Sesshomaru as he pulled Rin into his lap. Sara began playing faster and faster the closer Rin and Sesshomaru got to each other. Her flute suddenly broke in half from the amount of pressure she was putting on it and she ran out of the room. "If you'll excuse me." said Rin as she followed after Sara.

"What do you think Rin's going to do?" asked Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Keh! Who knows?"

"What if she does something bad Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome as she turned her head to look at Sesshomaru. "Hnn." He replied as he folded his arms. "_I just hope she takes it easy since she's pregnant…_" thought Kagome as she shook her head.

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

Miroku and Sango had been sitting in the living room in silence as well. They were watching a horror movie. Sango kept on jumping in her seat whenever a scary part would come up. Miroku looked over at her shivering in her seat and put his arms around her. She started to calm down as soon as he had touched her. Her heart began racing faster and faster every time Miroku pulled her closer and closer to his bare chest. "Miroku…?" she said as she put her arms around him. He looked down at her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hai, Sango?" said Miroku as he kissed her on her forehead.

"You…you don't believe me when I say I love you do you?" she said as she looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Sango…I told you…it's hard for me to trust you now…"

"I…I know…"

"But I don't think you're lying about it…"

"Do you still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you Sango." replied Miroku as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. She ran her hands up his chest as he kissed her all over her neck. He left a trail of hickies all the way down her neck and to her collar bone. He then pulled off her shirt and held her close to him as he continued leaving kisses all over her neck. "Miroku…" she sighed as he slowly kissed her down between her breasts. He was about to remove her bra when Ichigo suddenly began crying. Two large water droplets appeared on their faces and Sango turned a bright shade of red. "I guess I'll go get him…" said Miroku as he walked away from Sango. He then ran back to her and kissed her very passionately on the lips and said "I love you…" Tears began falling from her eyes as she hugged him tightly. Ichigo then started crying again and Miroku went to get him.

Sango quickly put her shirt back on and sat down on the couch. Miroku then came back out with his shirt back on and carrying Ichigo in his arms. Sango turned off the movie and put another movie in that Ichigo could watch. Ichigo sat right between them and was holding both of their hands. He then said "Oka-tan and Otou-tan are happy now!" and smiled up at both of them making them laugh at him.

**

* * *

**

The Daiyoukai's Residence

Inuyasha and Kagome had gone out onto the balcony at the back of the mansion and were watching the moon. Inuyasha was hugging Kagome from behind as they watched the beautiful view together.

"It's so beautiful tonight." said Kagome as she turned around to hug Inuyasha.

"You look even more beautiful though Kagome…" replied Inuyasha as he kissed her on her cheek. "Close your eyes, I have something I want to give you…"

"Hai hai." She said as she closed her eyes. She felt something slide onto her finger. She opened her eyes to see a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "Will you marry me…again?" said Inuyasha as he kneeled down and took her hand. Kagome giggled a bit by the fact that they have been married before in the past and said "Yes! Of course I will!" They then kissed each other and went back inside.

Rin had caught up to Sara quite quickly and stepped on the end of her kimono which sent her falling to the ground, face first. She then picked her up from the back of her kimono and punched her so hard that she flew 8 feet in front of her. Sara tried to run away from her as fast as she could but Rin caught up to her again and grabbed her by her throat. She plunged her into the floor and got down next to her, still holding onto her throat. Rin's eyes had changed a blood red color and they had a gold lining around them; two violet red markings appeared on both sides of her face and a black crescent moon was on her forehead but was much fuller than Sesshomaru's own. "Now I know that you are the one who locked me in Sesshomaru's room, but I won't say anything because I know how much Sesshomaru likes the way you play the flute, and I want him to be happy. If you ever try to bother me again, you won't ever see Sesshomaru or daylight again!!" said Rin as she got up and walked off. Sara just lay there shivering from shock. She slowly got up and looked for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was quite shocked to see the changes that had happened to Rin due to her pregnancy. His eyes widened a great deal as she approached him. Her eyes had gone back to their normal color but the other changes were still there.

"Ano…Sesshomaru…why are you staring at me like that?" said Rin as she walked over to him.

"Your pregnancy has caused you to change quite quickly." He replied as he gave her a small mirror.

"So ca. I like it. Demo, why did this happen?"

"Whenever a youkai male and a ningen female mate, the female's body changes in order for her to accommodate the baby and in order for her to protect it."

"Sugoi…I wonder what kind of powers I have!" replied Rin as a big grin appeared on her face.

"Rin. You need to rest remember."

"Hai hai! I won't cause too much damage." replied Rin as she walked off to cause some chaos. She suddenly collapsed and Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the ground. "Rin." Replied Sesshomaru as he picked her up and sat her down next to him. "I-yo. Fine. I will rest." She replied as she fell asleep in his lap.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Rin's tummy had begun to grow already due to the fact that her baby would be a hanyou. Rin looked down at her tummy and put her hands over it. She then got up when she realized that Sesshomaru wasn't with her anymore. "_Hmmm…he must be listening to Sara play her flute…_" thought Rin as she walked off to look for him.

She then bumped into Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha looked a bit different. He didn't have claws anymore, his eyes were dark brown and he had jet black hair. "Sugoi!!" said Rin as she ran over to him and played in his hair. Kagome giggled as she watched Rin's eyes get bigger and bigger in amazement. "Rin, this happens to him when there's a new moon." said Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha's arm. "Keh! Is there a problem if my hair and eyes suddenly change color!" snapped Inuyasha as he rolled his eyes. Inuyasha and Kagome then stood there in amazement when they realized that Rin's appearance had changed somewhat. "I see you've already started to change really fast." said Inuyasha as he looked at the markings on Rin's face. "You look like Sesshomaru with those markings." said Kagome as she tilted her head slightly. "Hai hai! My tummy has also grown a bit as well" replied Rin as she put her hands over her tummy "How fast do hanyou babies take to grow until they are born?" "I'm not sure. Go ask Sesshomaru. He should know." replied Inuyasha. Rin began walking off looking for Sesshomaru. "Rin! I'm leaving soon, so make sure you're ready!" shouted Kagome as she watched Rin walk off. Rin raised her hand and waved it to let her know that she had heard her.

**

* * *

**

The Apartment

Miroku, Sango and Ichigo had all fallen asleep on the couch. Miroku then woke up to a knock at the door. He got up slowly, trying not to disturb Sango and Ichigo and walked over to answer it. Standing at the door was Shippou who seemed to be very surprised that Miroku was there. Miroku became filled with anger when he saw him and said "What do you want!?"

"I came to apologize to Sango again…" said Shippou as he looked over Miroku's shoulder.

"So ca. She's sleeping." Replied Miroku as he closed the door.

"I see…"

"Well you can leave now." Replied Miroku as he turned around to open the door.

"Gomen!"

"Nani?"

"Gomen nasai…I didn't mean to kiss Sango Miroku…I'm not like that…"

"You're right…you're not…"

"Eh?"

"I mean…you don't look like the kind of person who'd do something like that." Said Miroku as he thought "_I can't be mad at my old friend…even if he has been reincarnated…_"

"Oh I see. Well thanks!" replied Shippou as he walked down the stairs.

Miroku went back in the apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked into the living room to find Sango awake, cuddling Ichigo. Miroku sat down next to her and picked up Ichigo. Sango watched as Ichigo squirmed around in his arms and said "Who was at the door?"

"It was Shippou."

"Oh no…you didn't…"

"Iie. He came to apologize to you. And he apologized to me as well." replied Miroku, laughing a little bit.

"Oh. So ca."

"He doesn't seem like the kind of kid who would do something like that."

"No…he's not…" replied Sango as she kissed Miroku on the cheek.

"Well. I'm going to go now. It's getting quite late." replied Miroku as he kissed Sango on the lips. He picked up Ichigo's stuff and headed towards the door. Sango kissed him on the cheek again and closed the door behind him.

**

* * *

**

The Daiyoukai's Residence

Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting for Rin in the waiting room at the front of the mansion. They had been waiting for 5 minutes now. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and nuzzled her face into it. Inuyasha looked down at her wondering what she was thinking.

"When will I get my spiritual powers back Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she closed her eyes.

"I don't really know Kagome. They will come back when you're ready to have them." replied Inuyasha as he put his hand on her hand.

"I wish I had them back already…"

"Hehe…be patient Kagome. I haven't gotten my youkai powers back yet either."

"I know. I'll try. I hope Sango remembers everything soon as well."

"Yup."

Sara had been playing her flute for Sesshomaru for quite some time now and she was extremely happy. She then noticed that his eyes closed. The music became softer and softer and softer until it finally stopped. Sara's eyes widened as she watched Sesshomaru. He was sitting on the ground, the way he usually does, with one leg up and his other leg up with his arm resting on it. "_He looks so magnificent…_" she thought as she slowly walked over to him so that she would not wake him. "_He must be sleeping…_" she then thought as she leaned down next to him. She slowly moved closer and closer to him until his face was directly in front of hers. She was about to put her hands to his face and kiss his lips when his eyes suddenly opened completely. She jumped back in shock, her heart racing faster than normal and a dark shade of red appeared on her face. His eyebrows scrunched slightly as he said "What were you doing?"

"Ano…ano…ano…"

"Ano ka?"

"Ano…I was…I-" replied Sara when she was suddenly cut off by Rin saying "She was trying to taste those sexy lips of yours!" Sara tried to run away from Rin but Rin had suddenly appeared in front of her slapping her hard across her face. Rin's appearance would change more every time she got angry. Her claws appeared again, her eyes had changed color, and more violet stripes had appeared on her arms, waist and ankles. The cloth of her kimono had ripped where they had appeared. She folded her arms as massive amounts of black colored youkai began flowing around her. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a bit at Rin's continuously growing youkai. The walls were beginning to crack from the pressure. The ground cracked in the spots her feet touched as she walked over to Sara who was shivering from fear. Sesshomaru had to stop her before the whole room collapsed. He quickly appeared in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. "Sesshomaru, release me!" she said as she tried to pull away from him. "Rin. Look." replied Sesshomaru as he turned her face to look at the room. The room was slowly crumbling and all the plants in the room had turned black, some into dust, from her evil energy. Rin slowly calmed herself down and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru. "It's such a shame you like her playing. Or I would've killed her already." said Rin as she looked up at Sesshomaru. Sara shivered as soon as she heard this and ran out of the room. "Rin. Your anger is almost worse than mine." replied Sesshomaru as he smiled slightly.

Sesshomaru then walked Rin into the waiting room. Kagome and Inuyasha stood up as soon as they entered the room. Kagome's eyes widened when she noticed the tears in Rin's kimono. "Rin! What did you do?" asked Kagome as she lifted her eyebrows in curiosity. "Not much!" replied Rin as she walked over to them, holding Sesshomaru's hand. "Keh! At least you didn't kill her." replied Inuyasha as a grin appeared on his face. "Only because Sesshomaru likes her playing. Hmph!" replied Rin as she hugged onto Sesshomaru's arm. "Well we should be going Rin. Oyasumi!" said Kagome as she waited for Rin. "Oyasumi, Anata." Said Rin as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha and Kagome tilted their heads at the lip lock Rin was giving Sesshomaru. "Ano…Rin…if we wait for you to finish that'll be days from now…" said Kagome as she grabbed Rin by the arm and dragged her out the door. A blush appeared on Rin's face as she shouted "Oyasumi!!"

**Author's Notes:**

**I will temporarily stop updating this fanfiction. Even though I have continued to write more chapters, I will no longer be updating on here until I get more reviews. Which author wants to update their story when it already has so many chapters and very little reviews? I apologize greatly to my only reviewer 'Why-is-buggie-takeN'. He has been the only reason that I've continued to upload so many chapters up until now. Thank's for your reviews 'Why-is-buggie-takeN'! I have appreciated them greatly.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A full 2 weeks had passed very quickly. Today, Sango woke up feeling extremely happy and had a big smile on her face. She had also woken up later than usual and it made Rin and Kagome wonder what was wrong with her. She floated into the living room and landed on the couch in a bright lavender aura. Kagome and Rin tilted their heads suspiciously. Sango sighed over and over as her face turned a brighter shade of pink each time she sighed. "Hmmm…you and Miroku must've done 'something' for you to be this happy…" said Rin and Kagome simultaneously. Sango giggled like a little girl and this seemed to scare them because Rin had jumped into Kagome's lap, shivering and holding on to her and said "WHO ARE YOU!? AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER!?" Kagome nodded in agreement. "You guys…I'm just happy because Miroku and I have been getting really intimate lately…" replied Sango as the blush on her face became darker. "We knew it!!" they said again. "Come on! Details lil' missy!" said Rin as moved back to her seat and crossed her legs. "Yeah. Tell us what happened." added Kagome as she put her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands, ready to listen. Sango told them everything that had happened and about how Ichigo had interrupted them the first night they had become intimate.

"So, are you guys going to do 'it'?" asked Rin as a big smile appeared on her face.

"Ano…I don't think so…" replied Sango as she covered her face with her hands.

"Nande?"

"Well…I'm not as wild as you Rin…I'd like to wait until marriage…unlike some people…"

"Well excuuuuussssseeee me!!"

"Kagome and I both want to wait, right Kagome?" said Sango as she looked over at Kagome who was now lowering her face as a big red blush appeared on it. "Kagome?" said Rin as she looked at her. "Actually…Inuyasha and I did it already…sometime last week…" replied Kagome as she scratched her head. "NANI!!" shouted Rin and Sango at the same time. "I always thought you would have been the one to wait until marriage and that Sango would be somewhat like me." Replied Rin as she rubbed her chin. "Rin!" snapped Sango, quite surprised to hear what her sister had just said. "Nani? Did I say something wrong?" replied Rin with an evil grin on her face. Kagome burst out laughing and then realised that she had something else to tell them. "Oh yes…Inuyasha and I are engaged as well…" said Kagome as a big smile popped up on her face. "Oh my god! That's great!" shouted Sango and Rin at the same time as they hugged their sister. "You're ring is absolutely beautiful!" said Sango as she held Kagome's hand to admire her engagement ring. Rin suddenly had a very melancholy expression on her face. "Rin, what's wrong?" asked Kagome with a concerned look on her face. Rin began crying and hid her face in her knees as she pulled them up to her. Sango sat next to Rin and put her arm around her. "Rin sweetie, what's wrong?" asked Sango as she looked down at her. "I'm pregnant with Sesshomaru's child, and I just wonder if he's ever going to ask me to marry him. I mean I know he loves me…demo…" replied Rin as she looked up at her sisters. "I'm sure he'll ask you Rin. You of all people should know how cold and quiet he is." said Kagome as she hugged Rin. "He probably wants to ask you, but he might not know how. You know he's not the kind of guy to ask someone for advice." added Sango as she hugged Rin along with Kagome. "That's true…" said Rin as she began feeling a little bit better. They sat there for while without saying anything, just hugging each other. The silence was then interrupted by a very loud growl from Rin's tummy. Rin's eyes grew as large as saucers when she heard it. "Hehehe…looks like Aka-chan's hungry!" she said as they all burst into laughter.

**The Daiyoukai's Residence**

Miroku had come over early that morning to help Inuyasha make plans for the wedding. Sesshomaru and Miroku sat in Inuyasha's bedroom watching him go through hundreds of suits that had been provided by a certain fashion designer, his mother. Mrs. Daiyoukai watched as her son became frustrated over the many choices to choose from. Miroku and Sesshomaru were sitting in a far corner of his room not really paying attention, but answering him when he needed help, which was quite often.

"Dammit!" shouted Inuyasha as he threw another suit on the floor. Mrs. Daiyoukai quickly picked up the suites as he tossed them on to the floor. "Inuyasha! You!...could just!...have a traditional!...Japanese wedding!" she said stopping to catch a suit every time he threw one. Inuyasha suddenly stopped throwing and turned around t say "That's a good idea. Domo!" Mrs. Daiyoukai suddenly flopped down on his bed, exhausted from running around the room trying to catch every suit he threw at her. She then got up from Inuyasha's bed and walked over to where Miroku and Sesshomaru were sitting.

Miroku was reading a horror novel and Sesshomaru was just sitting there with his arms folded and his eyes closed. They both must have been in deep thought because they did not hear her as she walked up to them. "Ahem." She said as she watched them. They still didn't acknowledge her presence. "Ahem!" she said a little bit louder, but still nothing. "AHHHHH!!" she shouted which made Miroku fall off of his chair and Sesshomaru opened his eyes completely. He seemed to have a look of annoyance on his face. "Now! Have you boys gotten engaged to those nice women you introduced us to as well?" she asked with a big smile on her face. "Ano…I will do that soon Oba-chan." Replied Miroku as he got back into his chair. "How about you Sesshomaru?" she said as she turned to face Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled and went back into his thoughts. "Ano…Miroku. Didn't you say that he had gotten Rin pregnant?" she asked as she turned to look at Miroku who was now shivering in fear from the evil glare Sesshomaru was giving him. "Y-y-y-yessssss…he did. D-d-d-demo, he is not the k-k-kind of person who s-s-says what's on his m-m-m-mind!" replied Miroku as he put the book in front of his face so that he wouldn't feel so intimidated by Sesshomaru. "Yes I know. He is going to have to eventually. Unless he has decided to abandon her and his child." She said as she looking at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eyes. He was doing the same. "Hnn. I merely thought it was obvious." replied Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes again. "Well she's going to want to hear it eventually you know." said Miroku as he began reading his book again. "That's right. She's going to want to hear it." agreed Mrs. Daiyoukai as she walked over to check on Inuyasha. Sesshomaru shot another glare at Miroku who did not see it because he was holding the book in front of his face. Sesshomaru then sent a small bomb of the acid from his fingers onto Miroku's book making him drop it instantly. A look of horror appeared on his face. Sesshomaru then got up and walked out of the room. "Hmmm…maybe I said too much…Oh well!! HOHOHO!!" said Mrs. Daiyoukai as she began laughing hysterically. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her and just shook their heads.

**The Apartment**

Sango and Kagome watched as Rin devoured 3 helpings of the lunch. They tilted their heads in amazement every time she went back for more food. They shivered at the thought of the amount of food her and her child would eat if her child's appetite was anything like hers; and it seemed like it was.

"Ano…Kagome…why is Rin's baby growing so fast?" whispered Sango to Kagome.

"I see you haven't remembered yet…" said Kagome as she looked at Sango.

"Remembered what?"

Kagome then explained to her everything that had happened, why Rin had those markings on her face and why her tummy was growing so fast, why you could literally see aura's coming off of them when they were angry and why Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku seemed so secretive around her.

"I see…I remember something vaguely familiar to that. I do remember Miroku and his kazaana. I also remember Kirara very well." Said Sango stroking Kirara's neck as Kirara sat in her lap.

"Well that's good." said Kagome smiling slightly.

"So…Rin's and Sesshomaru's child will be a hanyou. Have you gotten your spirit powers back yet?"

"Just a little bit." replied Kagome as she formed a beautiful white shimmering ball of light in her hands for a few seconds.

"Sugoi…" replied Sango as she watched the ball of light disappear.

"OH MY GOD!!" shouted Rin as she banged her fists on the table. "Nani?" asked Kagome and Sango simultaneously. "I just realized. Our boyfriends have never met our mother before!!" They all looked at each other completely stunned and dialled their boyfriend's numbers right away.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Now that we called out boyfriends and arranged dinner, we have to call mom." said Sango as she picked up the phone once again. She dialled their mother's number and waited for her to answer as the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" replied their mother.

"Oka-san? It's Sango." Replied Sango as she smiled at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Sango! It's so wonderful hearing your voice! O genki desu ka?"

"Genki desu. Anata wa?"

"The same. I've heard a lot about how you and your sisters have been doing from your brothers since you three don't call your dear mother anymore.

"Oka-san…Gomen…it's just…"

"Hai hai! Ii yo. Now what did you call me to talk about?"

"We want you to meet our boyfriends tonight for dinner."

"Oh that's wonderful! What time? And where?"

"Around 7:30. We will pick you up. It'll be at one of Miroku's restaurants."

"Oh yes, Miroku is your boyfriend. I can't wait to meet your boyfriends. Tell Rin and Kagome I said hi!"

"HI OKA-SAN!!" shouted Rin and Kagome who were listening to the conversation. "Bai-bai! See you soon!" replied their mother as she giggled and hung up the phone. Sango hung up the phone and said "Alright! It's done! I just hope she likes them…" Rin and Kagome nodded in agreement.

**The Daiyoukai Residence**

It had been a full three hours since the girls had called, and Inuyasha and Miroku were running around completely freaked out by the fact that they finally had to meet their girlfriend's mother. They had always known that this day would come, but they had never expected it to come so soon. Sesshomaru then walked in. His face seemed to have a look of uneasiness on it. Inuyasha and Miroku stopped to look at him and then continued around the room like mad men. Mrs. Daiyoukai just sat their watching them and said "Can you two stop running around. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. Well there is on Sesshomaru's part…since he got Rin pregnant and all. HOHOHO!!" She began laughing hysterically and they just looked at her. Large water drops appeared on their faces. "What are we going to do?" asked Miroku as he flopped down on a chaise lounge that was in the corner of the room. "I hope she doesn't have a temper like her daughters." said Inuyasha as they all imagined this extremely frightening woman. Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought of a woman with the anger of Rin, Kagome and Sango. Miroku and Inuyasha shivered and then turned to Sesshomaru who now had a look of shock on his face.

"Keh! You should be the one who's worried the most Sesshomaru." said Inuyasha.

"Hnn. I don't see your point. Inuyasha." Replied Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Baka! Rin's pregnant!"

"Hnn."

"Not to mention how all you and Rin do is do 'it' all nigh-" stated Inuyasha when he was suddenly cut off by Sesshomaru throwing a small vase at his head. Miroku and Mrs. Daiyoukai burst out laughing. "Oh, Sesshomaru! So that's what all that noise is in the wee hours of the morning! HOHOHO!!" said Mrs. Daiyoukai laughing with Miroku. Sesshomaru shot all of them evil glares before heading towards the door. He opened the door and Sara and Kagura both fell onto the floor staring up at him blankly and rubbing their heads. He shot them glares as well and a dark aura grew around him and he walked out the door almost walking on top of them. Miroku, Inuyasha and Mrs. Daiyoukai all stood up and said at the same time "What were you two doing?"

"Ano…we weren't really doing anything…" replied Kagura. "Isn't that right Sara?"

"Hai hai!" replied Sara shaking her head.

"We were just about to come in…"

"How do you know Sara, Kagura?" asked Mrs. Daiyoukai as she looked at them as they slowly rose from the floor. "Ano…I don't know her. I just met her no more than 15 minutes ago." Replied Sara as she bowed down "I greeted her when she came in, and she said she wanted to see Sesshomaru-Sama." "So ca. Well today isn't a good day." Said Miroku before Mrs. Daiyoukai could answer. "Keh! What are you up to now Kagura? And with Sara? You're lucky Rin hasn't killed you!" added Inuyasha as he shot evil glares at both of them. "Hai. Today is not a good day." Said Mrs. Daiyoukai as she pushed pass them and left the room. "May I be so bold as to ask why Inuyasha-Sama?" said Kagura with a look of innocence on her face. "Yes. You can ask. It doesn't mean I'll answer." Snapped Inuyasha as he left the room with Miroku.

Kagura was about to go look for Sesshomaru when Sara suddenly stopped her. She bowed in front of her before lifting her head saying "Why do you wish to see My Lord, Kagura-Sama?"

"Because I miss seeing him." Repied Kagura as she turned around to leave.

"Matte! What are your intentions towards him?"

"My intentions?"

"Hai. Your feelings?"

"I'm in-love with him."

"So am I…but that woman will surely kill me."

"So ca. She is quite scary. I don't plan on doing…anything." She said as she walked out the door. Sara watched her and thought "If you don't plan on doing anything then why are you here?"

**The Apartment**

Kagome and Rin were also in a panic. Sango had already picked out what she would wear for the dinner later that night. Kagome and Rin had already picked out their dresses as well, but that was not what they were panicking about.

"Mother's going to kill me if she knew I have already slept with Inuyasha!" squealed Kagome as she fell onto the couch.

"I should be the most worried! I'm the one who's pregnant!" said Rin as she slowly lowered herself onto the couch. Her tummy was rather large now.

"Well it's not like you couldn't have used protection Rin…"

"Well excuuuusssseee meeeee!! I did use protection!"

"So why are you pregnant?"

"A little thing called a tear? Maybe you've heard of it. How do you know you're not pregnant!?"

"Ano…I'm…I'm…I'm not!!"

"How would you know!?"

"I'M NOT!!"

"Cut it out!!" shouted Sango as she threw 2 couch pillows at them. Kagome and Rin both looked at each other and folded their arms before turning away and saying "Hmph!!"

**The Daiyoukai Residence**

It had been 4 hours before Kagura had finally found Sesshomaru due to the fact that the mansion was extremely large. When she finally found him, he was in his bedroom, although she had checked there 4 times already. She walked in to find him with a black suit on, with a silver and blue metallic striped tie and a blue rose on his jacket pocket. She stared at him in awe as he turned around to face her. He walked right pass her and out of his room, paying no attention to her whatsoever.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Matte!" she shouted as she ran after him down the hall.

"Nani ka?" he replied, as cold as ever.

"I just wanted to see you. You could at least acknowledge me like you used to…"

"Why would I acknowledge you? What reason would I have in doing this?"

"……"

"You test my patience woman."

"Matte!"

"Matte ka? You dare order me?"

"Iie…I just…"

"Inuyasha, Miroku! Ikuzo!" shouted Sesshomaru as he walked down the hallway. Kagura just stared at him as Inuyasha and Miroku suddenly followed after him. She watched them until they left the mansion and Jaken closed the door behind them.

"You should just give up on him Kagura-Sama." Said Sara as she suddenly appeared behind Kagura, frightening her.

"You have given up on him?" replied Kagura as she turned around to face Sara.

"Iie. I just simply do not wish to die. His…fiancé is quite evil herself…"

"Fiancé?"

"Hai! Rin is his fiancé. And apparently she is pregnant with his child."

"Pregnant?"

"That is what I said. Can you not hear Kagura-Sama. You should be careful around her." Replied Sara as she walked away leaving Kagura with nothing but a blank expression on her face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

15 minutes had passed by the time the limo arrived at the apartment. Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked up to the apartment. Miroku had chosen to wear a dark purple suit with a black tie and Inuyasha had decided to wear dark blue suit with a red metallic tie.

They knocked on the door 3 times before it was opened by Rin. She was wearing a black baby-doll dress that had little purple and lavender transparent butterflies all over it. She was wearing this due to the size of her tummy. Her hair was let out over her shoulders and she had some lavender lip gloss on. Miroku and Inuyasha were staring at her as she led them into the apartment. They then stopped staring when a dark aura began to grow around Sesshomaru. Sango and Kagome then stood up and walked over to them. Sango had on a lavender dress with black metallic beads all over it and her hair was in a ponytail. Kagome had on a gold dress with hearts cut-outs on the lower part of it and her hair was pinned up in a bun with two loose pieces that fell in front of her ears.

The girls walked over to them and grabbed their hands and said "Ikuzo." Sango turned around and waved goodbye to Kirara as they left the apartment. They hadn't even been in the limo for 3 minutes when they noticed the uneasiness from the boys. "Sesshomaru, daijobu?" asked Rin as she looked up at Sesshomaru who seemed to be in deep thought. "Anata?" said Rin again trying to get his attention "Anata!?" He still did not notice that she was talking to him until a dark aura began to grow around her. He opened his eyes slightly and looked at her. Her eyes had changed and her claws were beginning to go into his skin where she was holding his arm. "Rin. Daijobu." He replied as he kissed her on the forehead to calm her down. "I-yo!" she said loosening her grip on his arm and hugging it. Kagome and Sango looked at her in amazement. "Rin, does that always happen to you when you get angry?" asked Sango tilting her head slightly. "Yes. It can get much worse. Hehehe…" replied Rin as she scratched her head. "So ca. I feel sorry for the person who makes you that angry." said Kagome. "Keh! You should've seen what she did to the solarium after Sara pissed her off!" said Inuyasha as he folded his arms. "What did she do?" asked Sango and Kagome simultaneously. "She destroyed every single plant in there and almost made the room collapse." replied Inuyasha. "How did she do that?" asked Kagome. "Her youkai abilities she gained during her pregnancy allow her to decompose and destroy things around her." Replied Sesshomaru as he ran his fingers through Rin's hair. "That's creepy Rin." replied Miroku and Sango. "Heehee! Enough talk. We're here!" replied Rin as she leaned over Sesshomaru to look out the window.

The limo then came to a stop as it pulled up at the Higurashi Shrine. White steps led all the way up to the top of the shrine. Sango got out her phone and called her mom to let her know they were there. A few minutes later, a woman wearing a jade colored dress with a small black jacket over it came walking down the long stairs. Sesshomaru and Rin got out of the car to let her in. She was at the end of the steps when she suddenly tripped and Sesshomaru appeared behind her catching her. "Oh my!" replied their mother as she looked up at Sesshomaru. He helped her up and Rin smiled and said "This is my boyfriend, Sesshomaru." Her mother looked up at her and then down to her tummy. "Arigato." Replied their mother as Sesshomaru helped her up and she walked into the limo. Sesshomaru and Rin got into the limo and it took off.

Their mother hugged Sango, Kagome and Rin as she scooted over a bit. She then looked up at the other two men that were with her daughters. Miroku held her hand in his, kissed it and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." "Dozo yoroshiku!" said Inuyasha as he smiled at her. "It's nice to meet all of you as well." She replied smiling. She then turned to look at Sesshomaru's and Rin's faces and said "Ano…what are those markings on your faces?" They all looked at each other in panic, not sure of what to say. "Oh! I remember now! Myouga and Jaken told me" she replied giggling a bit "You are those men they told me about. I'm glad to finally meet you!" They all looked at her with looks f confusion on their faces and Miroku said "So you know that all six of us have been reincarnated? And about our abilities?" "Hai! I know about the reincarnation part and that you have abilities but I don't know what they are." "Well I'm a hanyou, Miroku's a monk and he has a kazaana in his right hand and Sesshomaru is a full youkai." Replied Inuyasha as he folded his arms. She was about to answer him when the limo suddenly pulled up to the restaurant.

They all got out of the limo and walked up to the restaurant. It was the same one the girls had gone to on their date with the guys. They walked in and were seated immediately. A waiter came over and brought them water along with some menus. Mrs. Higurashi then realized that she hadn't said anything to her daughters yet and said "How have you girls been? I've missed you all so much!" "We've missed you so much too Oka-san!" replied all of the girls at the same time. "How has your boyfriend been treating you Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she looked over at Inuyasha. "He's been treating me very well mother. His name is Inuyasha by the way."

A waiter then came over, wrote down their orders, took their menus and left. "How about you Sango? I've heard some things about Miroku." said Mrs. Higurashi giggling and looking over at Miroku. Miroku twitched slightly and wondered what she had meant when she said she had heard 'some things'. "He's been absolutely wonderful mother. You need to meet Ichigo next time. Have Souta and Kohaku told you about him?" replied Sango as she grabbed Miroku's hand in hers. "Hai! He sounds absolutely adorable! How are you and Sesshomaru doing Rin? I see you have been up to a lot." said Mrs. Higurashi as she looked at her tummy and then at Sesshomaru who was staring back at her.

"Hehehe…Oka-san…you don't need to look at Sesshomaru like that. We are doing quite fine. Are you disappointed because I am pregnant?" asked Rin as she put her hands on her tummy.

"Iie. Being pregnant isn't a bad thing. Just…such a young age…" replied Mrs. Higurashi.

"Oka-san…" said Rin becoming a bit sad.

"Do you not like me Higurashi-san?" asked Sesshomaru noticing Rin's sadness.

"Iie. It's not that I do not like you."

"What is it then?"

"Any mother would be a bit disappointed about their daughter getting pregnant at such a young age. Sesshomaru."

"It was not intentional."

"I know that Sesshomaru, you do not need to be so serious." She replied laughing a bit. A large water drop appeared on Rin's face and she said "Oka-san, that's just how he is. He just had a cold personality. Demo, he can be very sweet when he wants to!" She then kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek making him smile slightly. "So you do smile!" said Mrs. Higurashi, Sango and Kagome simultaneously. "They do that creepy thing too huh?" whispered Inuyasha to Miroku. "Seems like it." replied Miroku.

A waiter then came back with their dinner and they began to eat right away. "I feel quite sorry for Sesshomaru, having to supply enough food for you and your child since it seems like it's appetite is worse than yours." said Mrs. Higurashi laughing as she watched Rin devour everything. Sesshomaru twitched slightly at her words and turned to look at Rin who was now eating her second helping of dinner.

Everyone had just finished their dinner and Sesshomaru and Rin had gotten up from the table and walked over to a small balcony that was on the other side of the room. "Seems like Sesshomaru's going to ask her tonight, huh Inuyasha?" whispered Miroku to Inuyasha. "Yup. Seems that way. It's about time!" replied Inuyasha as he watched them on the balcony.

"Sesshomaru, what did you want to ask me?" asked Rin as she hugged Sesshomaru.

"I love you Rin…" replied Sesshomaru as he pulled out a small dark blue velvet box out of his pocket.

"I love you too."

"Will you…will…will you…marry me?" he said as he showed her the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. It was made from white gold that shown beautiful under the moonlight and had two crescent moons back to back. One of them was black and the other was dark blue just like the ones on their foreheads. They were made of some beautiful rare stone Rin had never seen before. "OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!!" shouted Rin as she jumped into his arms and he spun around with her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Miroku, Sango, Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and Inuyasha all turned to look at Rin and Sesshomaru when they head Rin's squealing. Miroku then thought "_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru beat me already. But it's not too late for me_" as he pulled out a ring in his pocket, showing it to Sango. "M-Miroku…" said Sango as she stared at the ring. The ring was made from gold and it had extremely dark alexandrite stones in the shape of a flower in the middle of it. Sango looked down at the ring as Miroku slid it on her finger and kissed her on the cheek. "Will you marry me Sango? I've been wanting to ask you for quite a long time now." said Miroku as he looked into her eyes. Kagome and her mother both smiled and their eyes got bigger as they waited for her to answer. Sango began crying and covered her face with her hands. "Sango? What's wrong?" asked Miroku becoming a bit nervous. "Yes…I'll marry you!" replied Sango as a smile appeared on her face. They hugged each other and Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi both smiled and said "Awwww…"

"My eldest daughter is getting married!!" said Mrs. Higurashi, becoming slightly teary eyed.

"Inuyasha and I are getting married as well Oka-san." replied Kagome as she showed her mother her ring.

"Oh! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"Domo!" replied Kagome and Sango simultaneously. "We're getting married!" shouted Rin as her and Sesshomaru walked back over to them. "All my daughters are getting married! This is just so wonderful!" said Mrs. Higurashi as she began to cry. Rin sat down and held Sesshomaru's arm as he sat down next to her. "All of you better take good care of my daughters" Said Mrs. Higurashi "Or else I'll hunt you all down like dogs!" A dark aura appeared around her and they could swear for a moment that her eyes had changed black. "Hahaha!! Don't look so scared! I'm only teasing!!" she said as she began laughing hysterically. Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha had begun to feel a bit frightened.

They had all gotten back into the limo and were almost at their mother's house. "Now have any of you thought about the weddings yet?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she shifted a bit in her seat. "Ano…" replied Miroku. "Not really…" replied Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just closed his eyes, folded his arms and said "Hnn." "Ano…pay no attention to them Oka-san. We have thought about this before." said Sango as she rolled her eyes at the boys. "So ca." replied Mrs. Higurashi. "We should all have our wedding together!" shouted Rin as she wrapped her arms around Kagome in glee. Kagome smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "That's a great idea!" shouted Mrs. Higurashi and Sango simultaneously. Rin then stopped smiling when she noticed that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both growling at each other. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and stroked him on his chin making him smile idiotically. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with the sad look she always got and said "Anata? Onegai?" She then began kissing him all over his cheeks until he finally said "Fine Rin. For you." Miroku hadn't really said anything so Sango didn't really have to threaten him.

The limo then pulled up at Higurashi Shrine and their mother got out of the limo, after Sesshomaru and Rin came out. She waved goodbye to them and said "It was a pleasure meeting all of my future son-in-laws! I want to meet my future grandson soon Sango, Miroku!" Sang stuck her head out from inside the limo and said "We'll bring him over to see you at the end of this week!" Sesshomaru followed her to make sure she got inside and Rin got back into the limo.

When they reached the door to her house she turned around and said "Sesshomaru?" He then turned slightly to look at her and said "Sore wa nan desu ka?"

"Domo for walking me up to the house."

"Hnn."

"You're not as cold as you seem. You really do love Rin a lot. I can tell!"

"Hai. I do."

"See you later future son-in-law! Oyasumi!" she said smiling as she closed the door behind her. Sesshomaru stood there for a while before walking back down the long flight of steps and back to the limo. He got in and it took off.

• • •

It had been a whole week already since the girls had gone out to dinner with their mother and their fiancés. Kagome and Rin had spent the whole week over at the Daiyoukai's mansion and, Miroku and Ichigo had spent the whole week over at their apartment with Sango. The girls would have lunch everyday together to plan their wedding.

Kagome walked into the dining room to find Inuyasha half way through with his breakfast. She noticed that he was the only one in the dining room but went to sit down next to him and began eating. She loved staying over at the Daiyoukai's mansion. She felt like royalty everyday she was there, and she loved being with Inuyasha every single day.

"How did you sleep Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he smiled and looked over at her.

"Inuyasha…I slept well. Anata wa?" replied Kagome as she drank some orange juice.

"I always sleep well whenever you're with me…"

"Inuyasha…" she said blushing "Where is Sesshomaru? He doesn't usually sleep pass 9:00."

"He's prolly staying with Rin. They've been quite…busy lately."

"So ca." she replied giggling "Kind of like us?"

"Hai hai." He said leaning over to kiss her on the lips.

Jaken suddenly ran into the dining room and scurried over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away very quickly as Jaken stood next to Inuyasha.

"Where is Sesshomaru-Sama!?" shouted Jaken with a tired look on his face.

"He's…sleeping. Nande?" replied Inuyasha as he looked down at the little green creature.

"That's none of your business!!" replied Jaken. He was then hit by Inuyasha 3 times in his head and then said "The Lords he had a meeting with 2 days ago wish to talk to him again about when he will be coming back to the Sengoku Jidai period."

"Keh! Is that all? I'll talk to them!"

"D-d-d-d-demo!!"

"I'm the 2nd Lord of the Western Lands right? I can talk to them too! Come on Kagome!" he shouted as he pulled Kagome and walked out of the room

"Inuyasha!!" shouted Jaken as he ran after them.

It was 10:00 when Sesshomaru woke up to the sound of Rin's growling tummy. He looked over at her. She was sleeping very peacefully and was holding on to him for dear life. He smiled and put his hand over her tummy. His eyes widened slightly as he felt the baby kick. His eyes widened even more when he felt 4 kicks. "_Four kicks…Twins?_" he thought as he looked down at her tummy. He kissed her on the forehead and got up and went into the bathroom.

Kagura suddenly opened the door slowly and crept into the room. She walked into the room and walked over to Rin who was still sleeping. She walked over to Rin and was about to stab her in her stomach when Sesshomaru walked in, appeared next to her and knocked it out of her hand and said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Black aura was surrounding Rin's body and her eyes opened, they had changed color. She then grabbed Kagura by the throat and said "You are quite persistent aren't you." Kagura squirmed under her tight grasp. "You can try to kill me. But no one tries to kill my baby and gets away with it. NO ONE!" said Rin as her claws dug 3 inches into Kagura's throat causing her to scream out in pain. Sesshomaru then put his hand on Rin's arm and said "Rin. We cannot kill her. As much as I want to. She needs to stay alive for business."

"Demo…Anata…can we at least throw her into a hole somewhere?" said Rin again tightening her grip on Kagura's throat.

"Rin."

"Anata, onegai? At least let me punch her?"

"Mou…fine Rin."

"Dai suki!" said Rin as she punched Kagura which sent her flying into the wall and made her unconscious. Sesshomaru then walked up behind Rin, hugging her and kissing her n her neck. Rin then turned around to kiss him. They were kissing for a while before Sesshomaru said "Rin."

"Hai, anata?" replied Rin as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I think you're having twins."

"Twins??"

"Hai."

"THAT'S GREAT!!"

"Hai. Yes it is." He replied smiling.

Jaken then ran into the room out of breath and looked at them. Sesshomaru quickly stepped in front of Rin who was in her lingerie and glared at Jaken as he looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"What do you want Jaken!?" he said extremely coldly.

"S-S-S-Sesshomaru-Sama! The Lords have come again! And Inuyasha-Sama and Kagome went to meet with them wince you were sleeping!!" responded Jaken as he bowed down.

"Why didn't you wake me!?"

"You told me never to disturb you."

"Well you're disturbing me now! Leave!"

"D-d-demo! What about Inuyasha!?"

"JAKEN!"

"H-h-hai!! Sesshomaru-Sama!!" replied Jaken as he ran out of the room shivering. Sesshomaru then walked over to the closet and changed his clothes. "Rin. Get dressed. We have a meeting to go to." He said as he looked for his armour. "Hai!" replied Rin as she walked over to the closet to change as well.

**The Higurashi Shrine**

Mrs. Higurashi had been playing with Ichigo all morning. She had fallen absolutely in-love with how cute and adorable he was. Sango and Miroku sat down on the couch drinking coffee as they watched Ichigo play with his future Oba-chan. Mrs. Higurashi was running up and down the house after Ichigo. She then stopped and flopped down on the couch and said "He has way too much energy!" Miroku and Sango laughed at her as Ichigo ran up to the couch and climbed onto her lap.

"Oba-chan?" said Ichigo as he looked up at her.

"Hai, Ichigo?"

"Is Oba-tan tired?"

"Hai."

"Is Oba-tan gonna take a nap?"

"Hai Ichigo. Oba-tan needs one. You should take one too."

"Ok Oba-tan!!" said Ichigo as he lay down on her lap and closed his eyes.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other in shock and looked back at Mrs. Higurashi. "How did you do that?" asked Sango. "It takes us forever to put him to sleep." Said Miroku completely stunned. "You'll learn one day." Replied Mrs. Higurashi with a smile on her face.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Mrs. Higurashi, Ichigo, Sango and Miroku all got into Sango's CR-V and took off to the Daiyoukai Mansion for lunch. Even Kirara came along. When they got there they noticed that Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha and Kagome were nowhere to be found so they sat in the waiting room. Jaken soon came into the room and said "Sesshomaru-Sama, Rin-Sama, Inuyasha-Sama and Kagome-Sama are all in a meeting with the lords." "So ca." replied Miroku. "What kind of meeting?" asked Sango as she looked at Jaken. "A meeting to determine when you all will be returning to the Sengoku Jidai period." Replied Jaken as he scurried off into the hallway and into a room with a big black door.

"Go back?" said Sango as she bounced Ichigo up and down.

"Hai. We are going to go back…eventually." replied Miroku.

"Demo…Miroku…"

"You don't want to go back?"

"It's not that…I've just gotten so used to living here…that's all…"

"Well we don't have to leave right away."

"We don't?"

"Iie. We can go back whenever you girls think you are ready."

"Ok. That's good."

"That will be fine. As long as you promise to visit your Oka-san every once in a while." said Mrs. Higurashi with a smile on her face. "Of course we will." said Sango looking over at her mother who was holding on to Ichigo's hand "I remember having my Hiraikotsu. Where is it Miroku?"

"It's here in this mansion. Would you like to try using it?" asked Miroku as he stood up and stretched his arms.

"Hai. I really would."

"Then Kirara can train with you. Kirara!" said Miroku as Kirara transformed into her normal size. Miroku then led Sango, Kirara and Mrs. Higurashi who was holding Ichigo through the long hallway.

He then led them all the way to the left half of the mansion and into a room that looked like outside. The ground was very bumpy and had rocks and large boulders all over it. There were some small patches of grass on different parts of the ground. Miroku walked to the other end of the room and handed Sango her Hiraikotsu. Mrs. Higurashi sat down with Ichigo in her lap as she watched Sango go into a room to change.

Sango came out wearing a tight black body suit that covered her body completely. There were red pads covering her shoulders and her knees, and there was a red cloth in the front tied around her waist with a dark red looking rope. She also had on red shoes and her hair had been put into a ponytail. She carried Hiraikotsu behind her as she walked onto the field. "You always did look great wearing that." said Miroku, a hint of lust in his eyes.

"Miroku…" said Sango blushing slightly.

"Alright. Practice throwing it a few times until you become re-accustomed to using it."

"Hai hai!" said Sango as she threw her Hiraikotsu at the now transformed Kirara. She threw it a bit roughly the first time as Kirara dodged it quite easily. She then moved her right hand into the air to catch the Hiraikotsu as it flew back to her. "Good! Not bad! Keep going!" said Miroku as he walked over and sat down next to Mrs. Higurashi. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu a few more times before she finally got the hang of it again. "Oi Miroku! This is no fun if I can't actually kill anything!" shouted Kagome as she caught her Hiraikotsu. Kirara walked over to her and she patted it on the head. "Hmmm. I suppose so. I will ask Jaken to round up some youkai for you later today! How's that?" said Miroku as he smiled over at Sango. "That'll be perfect!" she replied smiling back at him.

"You need to return as soon as possible Inuyasha-Sama!" shouted one of the Lords as he banged his fists on the table. He was very tall and very thin and seemed to be a Tsuchigumo youkai. His eyes were black and he had long jet black shimmery hair almost the same length as Sesshomaru's. His skin was as white as snow; he had long bangs in front of his eyes covering them halfway and a very large black kimono on that covered him completely. Next to him sat a very beautiful lady, his wife, who also looked very pale. She also had long black hair and jet black eyes. She had on a blood red Kimono with black spider web patterns all over it. Her bangs parted slightly revealing a blood red diamond shape like that of a black widow spider. "Keh! We don't HAVE to do anything!!" shouted Inuyasha, also slamming his fists on the table. Inuyasha had changed into a plain red kimono and Kagome had changed into a silk white and green kimono with blue circular patterns on the end of both sleeves and on the shoulders. She had pinned up her hair with a blue comb and had on blue circular earrings. She put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder trying to calm him down. "You all need to come back in cas-s-s-s-s-e s-s-s-something happens-s-s-s Inuyasha-S-s-s-sama." replied another Lord very calmly in a monotone voice. He was quite tall but very chubby and seemed to be a Hebi youkai. He had a plain black and green kimono on and his thin tongue would hiss every now and then. His white skin was covered in light green and yellow scales, his eyes were yellow with black thin pupils in them and he was bald. An extremely dead, fairly transparent looking woman sat next to him, his wife. She was hovering in her chair and she seemed to make the room extremely cold. She seemed to be a Yūrei, the Seductress kind, and she had long black disheveled looking hair. Some of her hair fell over her face and you could see her glowing eyes showing through. She had on a pure white kimono that seemed to fade away the lower it got. She had 3 purple Hitodama's floating around her quite randomly and she was holding her husbands hand in hers quite tightly. Kagome seemed to get lots of shivers from her even though she was on the other side of the room. Inuyasha noticed Kagome's discomfort and said "Oi! Tell your woman to control herself!" as he looked over at his wife who suddenly stopped intimidating Kagome. "Ukiyo…not here." said the Hebi youkai as he patted his wife on the head. "Demo anata…she is a miko…I just don't want her trying to exorcise me." replied Ukiyo as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Kagome would never do something like that! I assure you!" said Rin as she and Sesshomaru walked into the chilly room. Rin had on a long magenta kimono with black and white butterflies all over it and a black kimono underneath. Her kimono dragged onto the floor as her and Sesshomaru sat down at the front of the large table. Her hair was pinned up into a bun that was held in place by metallic decorative pins. "And you are?" said the female Tsuchigumo as she looked over at Rin quite coldly. "She is my fiancé." replied Sesshomaru as he took Rin's hand and kissed it "Is there a problem, Deroresu." "Iie, Sesshomaru-Sama. I just never imagined you having a…ningen…as a mate." replied Deroresu rolling her eyes slightly. "Why don't you try coming over here and saying that again. Ne? Abazureon'na?" said Rin as youkai started enveloping her body and her eyes changed color. "Oh? Is that a challenge? Ni-n-ge-n?" replied Deroresu as she stood up from the table elongating her sharp nails. "Anata!" snapped the male Tsuchigumo as he stood up putting his hands on his wife's shoulders trying to make her sit down. "Rin." Said Sesshomaru rather coldly as he pulled Rin back down to her seat. "HMPH!" said Rin and Deroresu at the same time.

"As we were saying before our wives interrupted us…" said another youkai Lord as he leaned back in his chair. He was a Kitsune youkai and he was quite fat and round looking. He had on a long gold kimono with a gray kimono underneath it. The kimono had random silver and purple checker patterns on it in different sizes. His hair was dark brown and was in a ponytail. "If you will not come now, then when will you come, Sesshomaru-Sama?" asked the Kitsune's wife. Her voice sounded very sweet and kind and she had light blue skin. Her hair was sea green and it flowed freely over her shoulders. There were fins were her ears should've been, gills right under her throat and she had very large turquoise colored eyes. She had on a beautiful aqua colored kimono with patterns of colorful Koi at the bottom of it. She seemed to be a Kappa. "Whenever Rin and her sisters feel comfortable going back, Ma-meido." replied Sesshomaru as he looked over at her. "And when will you be ready to come back Rin-Sama?" asked Ma-meido as she smiled and looked at Rin. "I think 5 years from now will be good." Replied Rin as she smiled back at Ma-meido who nodded her head in approval. "Very well then. You will return back permanently 5 years from now." said the Tsuchigumo Lord. "Demo, you will have to visit every now and then Sesshomaru. Just to make sure things are alright in the Western Lands." added the Hebi Lord. Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement and they all stood up to walk out of the room.

Jaken then ran in and shouted before they got to the door "Lunch will be served in the ballroom in a few minutes!" He then scurried back out the door. Rin, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha all stood up and waited for the Lord's to leave the room and return to their rooms. The Tsuchigumo Lord and his wife Deroresu walked pass them without saying anything and out the door. The Hebi and his wife Ukiyo walked over to them and bowed and then Ukiyo stood up and said "Miko-Sama."

"It's Kagome…" replied Kagome as she looked at the creepy looking woman.

"It would be nice to talk to you later. And don't worry; I won't try to steal your soul this time."

"He…he…he…ano…i-yo…"

"Yūdoko and I will see you in the ballroom." replied Ukiyo as her and Yūdoko walked out the room. Ma-meido and her husband then walked over to them and bowed down as well. Ma-meido walked over to Rin and held her hands and said "It was a pleasure meeting you Rin. I can't wait to meet your baby."

"It was nice meeting you too Ma-meido. And your husband…ano…" replied Rin realizing she didn't know his name.

"Haha, my husband Kachi. It was nice meeting you as well Kagome. I hope we can be friends." She said smiling over at Kagome who then smiled back.

"We have another sister as well."

"Oh, you two are sisters. I'd love to meet the other one as well. See you at lunch." She said as she then took her husbands hand and walked out of the room.

Jaken then ran into the room where Sango was training and almost got hit by Hiraikotsu. He jumped back in terror and lay on the ground hyperventilating from shock. Sango then ran over to him and stood over him. "Jaken? Daijobu?" she said as she helped the little creature stand up. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH A WEAPON LIKE THAT!!" he shouted back as his face turned red from anger. "Well this is a training room…" replied Miroku, rolling his eyes at him. "Why are you here?" asked Sango as she brushed of Jaken who was slapping away at her hands. "Lord Sesshomaru requests that you all come to join him and the Lords for lunch in the ballroom." said Jaken as he fixed his clothes. "So ca. We will be there in a few minutes." replied Miroku as Mrs. Higurashi walked over to him carrying Ichigo. Jaken nodded and walked out of the room. "I guess we should all get ready then." said Mrs. Higurashi as she cuddled Ichigo in her arms. "Hai. I guess we should." Replied Sango as they walked out of the room.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

They all got stares as soon as they walked into the large ballroom. The last time they were in here was on that annual party that the Daiyoukai's always had. Rin and Sango walked over to greet them. Sango was wearing a long lavender kimono that faded into a raspberry color at the bottom of it. There were also feather patterns all over the kimono in a raspberry color. Mrs. Higurashi had on a light pink kimono with colorful flowers all over it and was holding Ichigo who had on a little dark blue kimono with silver fabric at the seams. Miroku had on a silver kimono with dark blue fabric at the seams.

There were 3 empty seats in between were Kagome and Rin, and also one booster seat for Ichigo. They walked over and sat down. "Who might these ningen be Sesshomaru?" asked the Tsuchigumo as he glanced over at them. "Shinkou, this is my future sister-in-law Sango, a Taijiya, her fiancé Miroku, a monk, and my future mother-in-law Mrs. Higurashi who is sitting next to Miroku's son Ichigo." replied Sesshomaru as he looked over at Shinkou with cold emotionless eyes. Shinkou only nodded his head and said no more. "Hello Sango. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ma-meido and this is my husband Kachi." said Ma-meido with a bright smile on her face as she looked at Sango. Kachi bowed his head slightly saying hello to them. "Dozo yoroshiku." replied Sango when she noticed she was getting glares from Deroresu "Do you have a reason for staring at me like that?" "Iie. Just so many ningens…how unfortunate." Replied Deroresu as she closed her eyes to look away. "Maybe you should just leave if you do not like us ningens, Deroresu." snapped Rin as she began to be filled with anger again. "Iie. It is you who should leave." replied Deroresu as she got up to shoot poison at Rin. Rin got up and did the same thing. "Come now…can you both stop fighting so we can enjoy a nice lunch?" said Ma-meido as she stood up from her chair as well. She shot out a blob of water catching the poison in the air before it hit anyone. Rin and Deroresu ignored her and continued shooting more poison. Ma-meido was forced to keep catching more and more poison in her now fairly large water bubble. "YAMETE!!" shouted Kagome as she suddenly put a barrier in front of Rin and Deroresu in order to cease their fighting. Everyone looked at her as she held both her arms up in the directions of Rin and Deroresu. "Rin. That's enough. Yamete." said Sesshomaru becoming slightly irritated at his fiancés and Deroresu's behavior. Rin sat down and Sesshomaru looked at her with a very cold expression. Shinkou also glared at how his wife had acted as she sat back down.

"Have you forgotten Rin? You are pregnant. You do not need to fight carelessly." said Sesshomaru as he glared at her.

"Gomen nasai…" replied Rin holding her head down.

"If you weren't pregnant it would've been fine…"

"Gomen…"

"You can fight all you want after you have the babies." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I yo." she said, her mood brightening considerably as she smiled up at him. "Ano…you said babies?" asked Mrs. Higurashi with a look of confusion on her face. "Hai. Rin's having twins." replied Sesshomaru with a slight grin on his face. "Oh my, how wonderful!" said Ma-meido as she walked over to hug Rin after she was hugged by her mother and sisters. "We're really happy for you!" said Sango and Kagome simultaneously.

Ukiyo then stood up…or rather 'floated' up from her chair and said "Come now. Let us have a toast to new friends and new friendships. New lives entering the world" she said turning to Rin and looking at her tummy "and new enemies as well…" she said turning to face Deroresu who turned her head away from her. "KANPAI!" they all shouted as they clang their glasses together. Rin was drinking sparkling apple-juice of course. They all sat back down and lunch was brought to them. They all watched, slightly disturbed as the food on Ukiyo's plate decompose as the energy, heat and nutrients seemed to be leeched from it into her body. They looked even more amazed when they saw how fast and how much Rin had already eaten within a matter of seconds. "It definitely seems as if you're going to have to stock up on food Sesshomaru-Sama." said Kachi as he began laughing along with Yūdoko. Sesshomaru ignored them as he continued to eat his meal.

Kachi turned to face his wife when he realized she was not eating, and then he realized why. "Ano…Sesshomaru-Sama…They gave her fish…" said Kachi as he signaled for one of the servants to take her plate away. "You insult me…" said Ma-meido sounding a bit taken aback.

"JAKEN!" shouted Sesshomaru as he watched the little green creature run over to him.

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama!?" replied Jaken bowing down.

"I told you no fish."

"There is none."

"Then what do you suppose that is?" he said pointing at what the servant had taken away.

"F-f-f-f-fish?"

"Bring Ma-meido some…" he said looking over at Ma-meido to see what she wanted. "Some seaweed, muscles, clams and oysters will be fine." replied Ma-meido in her quiet voice. Jaken ran off and came back 5 minutes later with a large plate of what she asked for. She then continued to eat happily.

"Ano…about the wedding. We want to get married a month from now." Said Sango suddenly, making everyone turn to look at her. Miroku grabbed her hand, kissed it and said "That sounds fine with me." "Kagome, are you sure?" asked Inuyasha as he held Kagome's hand in his. "Hai. It's the best time. Well that's what we all agreed on." replied Kagome with a big smile on your face. "Rin." said Sesshomaru sounding as if he was asking something. "Hai anata. I agree." replied Rin resting her head on his shoulder. "Will we be invited to this ceremony Sesshomaru-Sama?" asked Shinkou as he looked over at Yūdoko. "Hai. All of you are invited as well." said Sesshomaru as he tucked his hands into the sleeves of his kimono.

"If you women will excuse us for a while?" asked Yūdoko as he looked at all the women waiting for them to leave. "Right. I'm gonna go continue training with my Hiraikotsu." said Sango as she picked up Ichigo in one hand and Kirara in the other. "I'll come too Sango. Come on Ukiyo. We can show each other our powers." said Kagome as she grabbed Ukiyo's transparent hand in one hand and her mom's hand in the other. Ma-meido then walked over to Rin and said "I'd like to see your powers Rin." Rin looked over at Sesshomaru with puppy dog eyes and said "Onegai?" Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye, sighed and said "Don't over do it." Rin jumped slightly, which wasn't very high due to the heaviness of her tummy and walked off with Ma-meido and her mother. Shinkou looked over at Deroresu and said "That means you as well." She got up reluctantly and glided out of the room to leave the men alone to talk.

Sango and Ma-meido decided to practice fighting each other while Kagome and Ukiyo practiced. Rin and Deroresu stood up leaning against a wall. Sango flung her Hiraikotsu at Ma-meido who dodged it quite quickly by turning into vapor. Sango had her guard up as she caught Hiraikotsu and slowly walked around the field ready to defend herself at any moment. She then felt wet hands wrap around her neck from behind. Sango released her Hiraikotsu and grabbed her katana from her side and slashed at Ma-meido's hands. This had no affect so she lit a match that she had hidden in one of her shoulder pads and put it on Ma-meido's hands turning them into vapor. Her hands then disappeared and Sango was on guard again. Kirara then jumped behind her to assist her.

Ukiyo's and Kagome's part of the field was freezing. Kagome and Ukiyo would continuously shoot after each other. Ukiyo shooting out strange black spirits and Kagome shooting purification arrows making them disintegrate. "Come on Kagome! Is that all you got!?" shouted Ukiyo as she suddenly made herself even more Yūrei like as she hovered over the ground. She then duplicated herself 3 times and all three of her copies appeared 3 feet closer every 5 seconds, as if they were teleporting themselves. Kagome was a bit freaked out by how scary this was but then made a large orb of light in her hands and released it around her getting 2 of the copies. Ukiyo quickly made 2 more and this continued.

Mrs. Higurashi sat down with Ichigo in her lap, watching Rin and Deroresu stand there not doing anything. "Why don't you two practice as well ne?" asked Mrs. Higurashi with a smile on her face. She always seemed to be so happy.

"Practice with a ningen? Hnn!" replied Deroresu as she folded her arms.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll kick your ass?" snapped Rin grinning slightly.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. As if you could do anything to me."

"Oh I'm sure I could!"

"Is that so? Ni-n-ge-n?"

"Hai. It is so! Tsu-chi-gu-mo!"

"Fine! Bring it on!"

"Oh you'll eat those words of yours!" said Rin as she followed Deroresu onto the field. "Well that went rather well don't you agree Ichigo?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she hugged Ichigo. Ichigo clapped his hands and nodded as he watched his 'Oka-san' fight.

"Where the hell did you find a woman as scary as Ukiyo?" asked Miroku as he turned his head to face Yūdoko. Yūdoko laughed and said "I rescued her from Yomi." "You went to Yomi?" asked Sesshomaru, his eyes widening slightly. "Hai. It was rather difficult…She was after all supposed to be the wife of the king of the Gashadokuro's. I don't see why he wanted a Seductress Yūrei." replied Yūdoko scratching his head. "Well what made you want her?" asked Inuyasha with a creeped out look on his face. "Well. She is a seductress after all." replied Yūdoko winking and laughing along with Miroku. Kachi, Shinkou, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all stared at them in disgust.

"Moving along…so Shinkou. What made you marry a woman as cold as Deroresu?" asked Kachi with a look of curiosity on his face. "She's only cold towards ningens Kachi. Why don't you ask how someone as cheerful and child-like as Rin could fall in-love with someone as cold and distant as Sesshomaru." replied Shinkou slyly making Sesshomaru glare at him. "Sesshomaru can be quite caring at times. Well…towards Rin anyways…" replied Miroku rubbing the back of his head. "Keh! I can tell you that Rin only loves the way he pleases her!" said Inuyasha folding his legs and his arms. "Pleasing her in what way Inuyasha?" asked Kachi a bit clueless. Miroku and Yūdoko laughed and looked at each other. "Keh! Sexually! They go at 'it' for hours and hours!! It pisses me off being woken up to those noises so early in the morning!" shouted Inuyasha as the rest of the men burst into laughter. This hit a nerve in Sesshomaru and within a matter of seconds Sesshomaru had already pinned Inuyasha's face against the table with his hand around his throat. "Come now Sesshomaru. He was only joking!" said Kachi laughing a bit. Miroku then leaned over to Kachi and whispered "Actually, he's very serious."

Sesshomaru calmed himself down and sat back on his seat. Trying to become interested in the topic somewhat, he looked over at Kachi and said "Ma-meido is quite interesting. Where did you find a Kappa? They are quite rare these days." "Ahh how true. Her, her father and her younger sister are the last of the Kappa's and they are currently under my protection. I found them on my way back from China. They had been stranded quite far in-land after a monsoon. I just decided to help them and well, here we are." Replied Kachi relaxing a bit more in his seat "I'd love to know how Kagome can be so patient with someone as bold and short-tempered as Inuyasha." "I'M NOT SHORT-TEMPERED!" shouted Inuyasha banging his fists on the table. "You just proved his point…" said Miroku rolling his eyes. "A Monk and a Taijiya. And a perverted monk no less. She must trust you greatly and be as quiet as a mouse." stated Shinkou as he raised his eyebrows. "Sango…quiet? You have no idea how bad her temper is." replied Miroku shivering at the thought of her evil aura. "She has a temper? Absurd!" said Yūdoko laughing in shock at the comment. "Her temper is the scariest thing in the world. It's probably better to not make her angry." added Inuyasha as he shook his head in agreement.

"Enough of this talk." said Sesshomaru in a cold monotone voice getting a bit agitated. "Hai Gentlemen, that's enough talk about our wives. We did come after all to discuss what has been happening in Sengoku Jidai while Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku have been gone." said Kachi as he looked around at everyone. They all nodded their heads and began discussing the problems.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Rin and Deroresu had moved to a different part of the training room. "Ready, Ningen?" asked Deroresu as she elongated her nails and youkai enveloped her. "Anytime you are!" replied Rin as her youkai enveloped her, her eyes changed color and her claws appeared. Deroresu ran up to Rin and started slashing at her with her long nails and Rin blocked each of them. Rin's youkai then began to increase slightly making the ground beneath her and the little bit of grass that was on the ground burn into ash. She then made a large black ball of energy in her hands with her claws that seemed to be surrounded by electricity and threw it at Deroresu who countered it by catching it in a youkai infused web and throwing it back at her. Rin caught it in her hands and clapped them making it disappear. Deroresu then let out an ear-shattering scream that made Rin want to put her hands over her ears but instead she quickly appeared in front of Deroresu and grabbed her by her throat. Thousands of tiny black spiders started crawling from Deroresu onto Rin's arm but they were just burnt to a crisp as soon as they touched her hand. "Hnn. Not bad for a ningen." said Deroresu smiling slightly. "Domo!" replied Rin as she let her go.

Kagura then walked into the room and everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared over at her. Deroresu glared at Kagura as she sat down on a rock and began fanning herself with a very large fan.

"Deroresu, what's wrong?" asked Rin noticing the growling coming from her.

"That woman. There is something about her I do not like." Replied Deroresu her nails becoming long again.

"Wanna have some fun?" she said with an evil grin as her eyes changed color completely.

"It would be my pleasure."

Rin and Deroresu walked over to Kagura and stood in front of her making her look up at them. "R-R-R-Rin-Sama? Is there s-s-s-something that you and D-D-D-Deroresu-Sama need with me?" asked Kagura becoming very uncomfortable. "What we need is to practice!" said Deroresu as she grabbed Kagura by her hair and pulled her onto the field. "You n-n-need me to practice!!" squealed Kagura as she was pulled to the other side of the field.

"How are things in the Southern Lands Kachi?" asked Sesshomaru as he drank some of his sake that had been brought to them a few minutes ago. "Things are relatively peaceful…however…" replied Kachi leaning back in his chair. "However?" asked Shinkou raising his eyebrows a bit. "There have been rumors that a youkai carrying a Wanyūdō has been lurking around the outskirts of the Southern Lands." replied Kachi. "Hey Miroku…what's a Wanyūdō?" whispered Inuyasha to Miroku. "A flaming wheel with a man's head in the center, which sucks out the soul of anyone who sees it." replied Miroku drinking some sake. "Wanyūdō you say? Has this youkai with the Wanyūdō done anything?" asked Sesshomaru widening his eyes. "Iie. Not that I know of." replied Kachi. "Then there is nothing to worry about. How are things in the Eastern Lands Yūdoko?" asked Sesshomaru as he directed his attention over to Yūdoko who turned his head to face him as he sipped some of his sake. "Just a bit of trouble with the Lord of the Kyūketsuki Clan but other than that, everything is fine." replied Yūdoko raising his hand to assure that all was well. "Kurayami ka? What kind of trouble?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked at Yūdoko questioningly. "Kurayami just simply wants more land for his clan. He is actually supposed to be here today…" replied Shinkou "He has asked every one of us. I think he intends to ask you as well." "So ca." replied Sesshomaru.

In the training room the girls were still practicing with each other and they never seemed to get tired. A thin tall man, slightly muscular with long black hair as dark as the night, walked into the room, but no one seemed to notice him except Mrs. Higurashi and Ichigo. His skin was as white as death and he was extremely handsome. He walked over to them and stood there with his arms folded. He had on a black kimono that dragged across the ground and it had cloud patterns all over it in red. The kimono was a bit different because it had a very high collar that covered his neck completely and his pointed ears partially. It seemed that he was watching the girls fight each other. Mrs. Higurashi stared up at him into his large shiny dark red eyes. She seemed to be under a spell from his magnificent beauty. He turned to look at her and smiled when he noticed that she was staring at him.

"Good day, my lady." He said as he walked over to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it. His voice sounded as if it could melt ice.

"G-g-g-good day. Oh my…" replied Mrs. Higurashi blushing slightly.

"What would your name be, my lady?"

"Oh my…"

"So ca. 'Oh my' ka? Is that your name?" he said laughing slightly at the effect he had on her.

"I-i-i-iie!! My name's Higurashi Kirei…"

"Kirei. That name does not serve you well, for you are truly far more than just beautiful."

Kirei looked as if she was in a daze and began blushing even more when she then snatched her hand away from him and said "M-m-matte! Who do you think you are!? I'm old enough to be your mother!!" "Really? I'm 250 years old. I only look young." He replied laughing at her uneasiness and kissing her on the hand again. Kirei's mouth dropped in shock as she stared at him. Surely he couldn't be so old but look absolutely wonderful. He kissed both of her hands this time and walked off before turning around and saying "It was wonderful meeting you Kirei-san. Until we meet again." Kirei was left there with a deep blush on her face that wouldn't go away.

Jaken ran into the room where the men were and was about to announce something when the door suddenly opened smashing him into the wall and in walked the tall handsome man with the long hair. "Hmmm. The little green creature was leading me here but I don't see him now." said the man as he walked over and sat next to Miroku. The door then opened and a more flattened disheveled looking Jaken walked out from behind it. He was cursing many obscenities as he walked out of the room. "Oops." Said the man as they whole room burst into laughter. "Ano…and you are?" asked Miroku as he looked over at the pale looking man that was sitting next to him. "This is Kurayami, the leader and lord of the Kyūketsuki Clan." replied Sesshomaru before Kurayami could introduce himself.

"So glad you remember me Sesshomaru!" said Kurayami with a grin on his face.

"The Lords have been telling me of how you wish to get more land." said Sesshomaru.

"Hai. That's right."

"You are going to ask me?"

"Hai. Is there a problem? You DO after all own the largest amount of land out of all of the Lords."

"Iie. There is no problem. But will you be making a trade?"

"A trade? Ah yes. I have the ancient sword that your father tried to find a long time ago right before he died."

"The ancient sword? Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, also known as Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi?"

"Hai. That is the one." He replied as he snapped his fingers and two men brought in a very large sword covered in blue velvet cloth and tied with gold string. Kurayami walked over and took out the sword. The sword had a beautiful golden handle and a long 5' 9" beautiful blade that looked as if it was brand new. Sesshomaru nodded in approval and he put it back in the velvet case. "Now if there isn't anything else, then-" replied Kurayami but he was interrupted by the sound of a loud scream.

Kirei would've continued to stare at the empty space where that handsome man had stood at all day if it hadn't been for a loud scream that came from somewhere on the field. She ran over to where the scream had come from to find Kagura wrapped in lots of webs on a very large web that was attached to the ceiling. There was a pit of poison beneath her and tiny black spiders were making their way to her. "Kuso! We should have covered her mouth Deroresu." said Rin covering her ears with her hands. Deroresu nodded her head in agreement and was about to cover her mouth when her husband stormed into the room with the rest of the men following behind him. "DERORESU! What do you think you're doing!?" shouted Shinkou as he stopped behind her with his arms folded. "Rin. I said don't over do it…" said Sesshomaru in a cold voice, but he sounded slightly amused. "ALRIGHT RIN!!" shouted Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face. "You girls have really outdone yourselves this time." said Miroku as he wrapped his arms around Sango. Kagome, Ukiyo and Ma-meido giggled as they watched Kagura squirm on the web. "Come now Shinkou. They were just having a bit of fun!" said Kachi laughing a bit and patting Shinkou on his back. "No trouble in having a bit of fun." agreed Yūdoko laughing as well.

Kurayami then decided to introduce himself to the other women. He then noticed that Kirei was still there. Kirei looked around the room and giggled a bit at the sight of Kagura squirming. It was quite amusing. She then noticed that Kurayami was walking over to her. All the girls watched as he walked over to her. Kirei felt her cheeks burning a violent red as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kagome, Sango and Rin stood there in shock and, Ukiyo, Ma-meido and Deroresu giggled. The men raised their eyebrows slightly wondering what Kurayami was doing. "It feels like ages since I last saw you Kirei-san." said Kurayami kissing her on the hand again making her blush. "EHHHH!? KIREI!!" shouted Rin, Sango and Kagome simultaneously. "What are they so uptight about?" said Inuyasha to Miroku who was rubbing his chin and smiling. "Seems as if Kurayami has a thing for our future mother-in-law." replied Miroku grinning. Inuyasha's face suddenly turned white as he turned his head to watch.

"Will you come have dinner with us tonight?" asked Kurayami smiling.

"A…a…ano…" replied Kirei becoming entranced in his beauty.

"Please tell me you'll say yes."

"Ano…"

"Yes?"

"Y…y…yes??"

"Wonderful! I will see you later then Kirei-san." He said as he kissed her hand again and walked away disappearing into the hall. Sango, Rin and Kagome stood there in shock as they watched their mother's blush become deeper by the second.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Inuyasha walked in to Sesshomaru's room to find him and Rin kissing. Rin blushed when she noticed that Inuyasha had walked in and pulled away from Sesshomaru before kissing him on the cheek and walked out the door passed him. Sesshomaru growled a bit and turned his head to look at him.

"God…do you two always have to be so lovey dovey?" asked Inuyasha before he walked over to Sesshomaru's bed and sat down.

"Is that all you came in here for Inuyasha? To complain? If so, I do not have time for that. Dinner is almost ready." replied Sesshomaru as he walked towards the door.

"Iie. I was just wondering…when we go back, you do know that I have a village to protect with Kagome?"

"I know. I do not expect you to live in Chichi-ue's old home in the Western Lands."

"Alright. That's all I wanted to confirm." replied Inuyasha as he followed Sesshomaru out of his room.

They then walked into the ballroom to find that everyone was already there and waiting for them. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down next to Rin. They began eating write away. Rin, Kagome and Sango were still a bit shocked that Kurayami was interested in their mother. "Ano…Sesshomaru?" said Sango looking up from her food and over to Sesshomaru. "Sore wa nan desu ka?" he replied not looking over at her. "This…Kurayami guy. What kind of youkai is he?" she asked again becoming more and more curious by the second. Before Sesshomaru could answer her, Kurayami grabbed Kirei's hand while stroking it and said "I'm the Lord of the Kyūketsuki Clan. You can ask me anything you want, Sango." Kirei looked back and forth between her daughters who seemed to be glaring at Kurayami and Kurayami who seemed to be quite fine with the glares he was receiving. "How old are you? Exactly?" asked Rin while stuffing some mashed potatoes into her mouth. "I'm 250 years old. If you mean in human years, then I'm 50." He replied with a smile on his face. "Meaning you age once every 5 months, correct?" asked Kagome confirming what he just said.

"Precisely." He replied seeming rather happy with how fast she figured it out.

"Oh…so you're 50…" replied Kirei sounding quite happy.

"Yes. Is that alright Kirei-san?" he asked stroking her cheeks.

"Of course." She replied as she placed her head on his shoulder "Dears?" "Hai, Oka-san?" replied Kagome, Sango and Rin simultaneously. "Add one more person to the guest list." replied Kirei smiling up at Kurayami. "You hear that Jaken!! Add Kurayami to the guest list!!" shouted Rin as she looked at the green creature standing against a wall behind her.

••

The next 3 weeks passed by extremely fast as everyone prepared to get ready for the wedding. Rin and Sango were having trouble deciding on which wedding dress they should wear. They had tried on 100 different wedding dresses already and they still hadn't found the right one yet. Kagome sat their on a chaise lounge in her beautiful traditional Japanese wedding kimono, watching her sisters run around the room in panic. Her kimono was made from pure whit silk and it was long a flowed like water all around her. The sleeves flowed down in a circular shape and there were patterns of lily of the valleys in a pale green on the sleeves and shoulder part of the dress. There was a pale green obi wrapped around the kimono in an anesan bow.

She then decided to help both of them, and got up. "Come now, come now! Sango, you should wear that kimono over there." Said Kagome pointing to a very delicate looking kimono made from white velvet. It was long and it dragged across the ground. There were many decorative raspberry colored beads in the shape of roses, all over the transparent sleeves and at the bottom of the kimono. There was a light raspberry colored obi wrapped around the kimono in a clam's mouth bow. Sango looked over at the kimono Kagome had pointed to and smiled.

"Rin! You should wear that kimono over there." said Kagome as she pointed to a wedding kimono that was lying across Sesshomaru's bed. Sesshomaru let them use his room to organize everything which was unusually like him. Rin had 'persuaded' him.

The kimono that Kagome had pointed to was made from white satin and clung a little bit to her small but shapely body. It too dragged across the ground and the sleeves were so long that they reached her knees. There were small faint designs of Sakura branches with flowers on them all over the kimono in lavender. A lavender colored obi was wrapped around the kimono in a butterfly bow.

"Thank you Kagome-chan!!" squealed Sango and Rin as they got into their kimono to try them on. They were a perfect fit. "Now don't we just look wonderful!?" squealed Kagome as she hugged them around their necks as they stood in front of a mirror. "You girls look simply beautiful!!" replied Kirei from behind them. She was standing at the doorway clapping her hands together with a large smile on her face and Kurayami was standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders with that same content expression he always had. Ukiyo, Ma-meido and Deroresu also walked pass them into the room and smiled when they saw the beautiful kimono's their friends had chosen. The girls turned around and looked at them with large smiles on their faces. "Awwwwwwwwww. Kawaii ne!!" squealed Sango as she looked at her mother with Kurayami. "I know! So adorable!" squealed Kagome and Rin simultaneously. Kurayami smiled and wrapped his arms around Kirei's waist and kissed her on the cheek before turning around and saying "I'll leave you girls alone."

Kurayami walked into the solarium where the rest of the men were sitting listening to Sara play her music. "Ahhh…how refreshing." Said Kurayami as he walked through the room and sat on the grass listening to the beautiful sounds from the flute. "Keh! I don't see what's so great a bout a damn flute! You're a sucker for it just like Sesshomaru!!" snapped Inuyasha who was sitting next to him. Miroku and Yūdoko chuckled to themselves at Inuyasha's temper. "I could've sworn that Sesshomaru would've reprimanded Inuyasha for that statement." replied Kachi chuckling as well. They looked over at Sesshomaru who was sitting directly next to Sara as she played her flute. "I guess it's true when they say 'music can tame the savage beast' wouldn't you agree?" said Miroku nudging Shinkou in the chest with his elbow. They all burst out laughing and Sesshomaru only glared at them before closing his eyes.

"It's so obvious." Replied Shinkou as he drank some sake.

"What's so obvious?" asked Inuyasha.

"That that woman over there is enchanted by Sesshomaru."

"Everyone knows that." replied Miroku.

"Does Sesshomaru know?"

"Yes. He just doesn't give a damn!" replied Inuyasha.

"So ca."

"Sesshomaru only loves Rin. Sara knows that after being scared senseless by Rin." said Miroku laughing at the thought.

"Rin is quite capable of handling herself apparently. So much feistiness."

"Keh! It's amazing that the only one she doesn't direct her anger towards is her sisters." replied Inuyasha pouring some sake for himself.

Lord Sesshomaru had drifted off into a very deep thought and was extremely calm due to the sound of the flute. Sara was watching him closely as he drifted deeper and deeper into thought. She had just finished playing the song with her flute and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Shall I play another song My Lord? Or the same one as before?" she asked with a calm sweet voice.

"The same one as before." replied Sesshomaru not opening his eyes.

"Yes My Lord." She replied as she began to play the same song as before. Sesshomaru drifted deeper into thought again.

"How are things with the wedding going Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku?" asked Yūdoko as he drank some of his sake. "Everything is going according to plan. Isn't that right Inuyasha?" said Miroku as he looked into the sake bottle realizing he had finished it already. "Keh! Finally. All that's left is for the girls to decide on their wedding kimono's. The bride's maids already have their kimono's. I don't see what the big problem is!" said Inuyasha as he slapped away Miroku's hand from his sake bottle. "That's why you will never understand women Inuyasha." said Shinkou laughing along with the other men.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

A week had soon passed by very quickly and it was finally the big day of the wedding. The girls had already put on their wedding kimonos and were sitting in Sesshomaru's room fixing up their hair. Mai and Minato were fixing up Sango's hair, Ukiyo and Kirei were fixing up Kagome's hair, and Deroresu and Ma-meido were fixing up Rin's hair.

When they were finished fixing their hair they looked into the mirrors and smiled. Rin frowned and started pacing around the room. Her sisters tilted their heads in confusion as they listened to her say "Oh-my-god!!-Oh-my-god!!-What-am-I-going-to-do!?-I've-never-been-so-scared-in-my-whole-life!-What's-wrong-with-me?-Maybe-this-is-wrong!-I-can't-do-this!!" Kirei laughed at her daughter's nervousness and said "It's a bit too late for that now honey" as she pointed to Rin's stomach. "Shinpai shinaide!" said Deroresu as she patted Rin on the head like a child. "Hai hai! Everything will be fine! Getting married is easy!" replied Ma-meido trying to make her feel better. "And we'll be with you the whole time Rin." added Sango trying to comfort her sister. "Exactly. We're nervous too you know!" said Kagome reassuringly. "You…you are?" asked Rin a bit shocked at her sister's confession. Sango and Kagome nodded their heads. "It's only natural to be nervous." replied Ukiyo as she sat down on a couch in her green and lavender bride's maid kimono.

Suddenly Kurayami opened the room and smiled when he saw the girls. "You girls look absolutely beautiful! But the wedding is start. All of you bridesmaids need to come out now and walk down the hall to the back of the mansion where the wedding is." He then looked at Kirei and kissed her hand before saying "You look stunning. I will see you later Kirei." He then left with the bride's maids and the three brides walked out after them holding onto their mothers hands.

Rin, Sango, Kagome and Kirei watched as the brides maids walked out on the long red carpet that led to the alter. The alter where Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku were all wearing white kimono's with black linings at the sleeves and around the waist. Over the alter was a beautiful arch of all their favorite flowers; Roses, Lily of the Valleys and Sakuras. On either side of the arch stood Ukiyo, Ma-meido and Deroresu with their husbands and the two best men, Kohaku and Souta with their girlfriend Mai and Minato. On both sides of the carpet were rows and rows of family and friends.

Everyone then turned to look at the entrance into the mansion as soon as the wedding music began to play. Kirei began to panic saying "I can't lead all three of you out…oh what should I do…" Kurayami then put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down and said "You walk with Kagome and Sango, and Rin, you can walk with me if you don't mind walking with your future Otou-san?" Rin smiled up at him, took his arm and said "That would be great, arigato." Kirei smiled up at Kurayami and took Kagome's and Sango's arms and said "Let's get going then.

Kirei walked in first with Sango and Kagome and they were all smiling. Kurayami and Rin were walking right behind them smiling as well. It seemed to take them forever to reach the alter but they were all relieved when they finally did. Kirei kissed all her daughters on their cheeks and went to sit down in two empty seats that Kurayami had reserved.

The priest looked at them and began talking. He seemed to go on forever but then he finally got to the important part. He then purified all of them, which was a bit hard to do to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…but then they drank the special sake and the grooms read their words of commitment. All three of the girls seemed to cry on cue at the exact same time as the rings were put onto their fingers. The priest then smiled and said "You may now kiss the brides." The girls kissed their husbands and began walking down the isle. People in their seats got up and began clapping and throwing rice in the air. Kirei began crying hysterically and Kurayami had to hug her to calm her down. Mai and Minato also began crying and sobbing the words "Just so beautiful!!" Kohaku and Souta smiled at each other grabbed their girlfriend's hands as they all left the back of the mansion.

When Kagome, Sango, Rin, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru had changed into formal kimonos they went into the ballroom to be greeted by smiles, lots of clapping and cheering. They walked over to sit at the head of the table. "So, Rin. Not nervous anymore hmmm?" asked Mai as she giggled a bit. Rin shook her head and smiled as she rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "OH MY GOD!!" shouted Minato. "NANI!?" shouted everyone else at the table. "HE JUST SMILED! I SWEAR HE DID! SOMEONE GET A CAMERA!!" shouted Minato again as she pointed at Sesshomaru with one hand and had her other hand on her cheek in shock. "Minato, Sesshomaru does smile sometimes you know. It's not like he's a statue or something." replied Souta laughing at his girlfriend. "Keh! Of course he isn't a statue. A statue can't do those things that make Rin m-" added Inuyasha. He had been knocked in the head by a punch from Sesshomaru. "Well it's true!" snapped Inuyasha as he rubbed the large bump that was now on his head. "Inuyasha…OSUWARI!" shouted Kagome. A large beating vain could be seen in her forehead as she clenched her teeth together. Inuyasha hit the ground like a boulder while still in his chair. He struggled to get back in his seat and was about to say something else, but stopped when he noticed Kagome had become quite annoyed.

"Rin." Said Sesshomaru as he took Rin's hand.

"Hai, Anata?" replied Rin as she opened her eyes. She had almost drifted off to sleep on his shoulder.

"Look." Replied Sesshomaru.

Rin rubbed her eyes and looked over to the other side of the table and saw an extremely large wedding cake being brought towards them. It was a 10 white layer cake. The icing was beautiful and smooth and the cake was divided into 3 parts. On the first part of the cake were Sakuras blossoms in a light pink, on the second part were Roses in light pink and on the third part were Lily of the Valleys in light pink as well. The inside of the cake was pure rich milk chocolate.

A large smile appeared on Sango's face as she said "Time to cut the cake!" Sango and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha, and Rin and Sesshomaru all held three large knives and they cut into the cake at different angles. Miroku took it upon himself to take the first bite. Sango was about to scowl at him when he then kissed her making her moan out "M…Miroku…"

"Yes Darling?" asked Miroku as he licked the cake off of his lips.

"Never mind."

"Did you like the cake?"

"H-hai. It was delicious."

"Want some more?"

"Aha…" she said as he began kissing her again. Everyone giggled at the couple and Ukiyo shouted "Get a room!"

"Come on Inuyasha! Say Ah!" said Kagome as she put a fork with chocolate cake on it into Inuyasha's mouth.

"Ahhhhh…" replied Inuyasha as he happily took the cake.

"Say Ah!"

"Ahhhh. Now you say Ah!"

"Ah!" replied Kagome as she ate the cake. She then hugged Inuyasha as tight as she possibly could. "Wow…being married to Kagome is gonna be fun!" thought Inuyasha as he began feeding Kagome again.

Rin picked up a piece of cake in her hand and so did Sesshomaru. He fed her the cake and she licked all the icing off of his fingers making him grin. "Now your turn Anata." said Rin with a mischievous smile on her face. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and felt cake being splat onto his face by two small hands. He opened his eyes and frowned making Rin and everyone else in the room burst out laughing.

"Rin." He said as a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Hai Anata?" replied Rin as she licked the cake from his face.

"You will pay for this."

"Sesshomaru…" replied Rin as a dark blush enveloped her face.

Rin then collapsed to the floor holding onto her stomach. She then let out a high pitched scream which made everyone run over to her. "RIN! WHAT'S WRONG!!" shouted Sesshomaru as he picked her up into his arms. All Rin could do was moan in pain. "Look her water's broke!" shouted Kagome as she pointed to a puddle of water on the ground. "We need to get Rin to the hospital now!" shouted Miroku as he signaled for Jaken to come over. "We'll take my car!!" shouted Sango as she motioned for Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha and Rin to follow her. "Right! We'll follow behind in the limo!" shouted Kohaku as he motioned for Souta, Kirei, Kurayami, Minato and Mai to follow them.

It took them only 10 minutes to get to the hospital due to the fact that Sango was speeding. They ran into the hospital and a nurse came to them right away. Rin was rolled away in a wheelchair with Sesshomaru and Kirei following behind her.

The rest of them sat down in the waiting room. "I feel so anxious!" said Sango as she moved her legs up and down from anxiety. "Me too!" stated Kagome as she leaned into Inuyasha's chest. "We can start making babies of our own if you want Kagome." said Inuyasha, a hint of lust in his voice. "Inuyasha…" said Kagome when she was interrupted by a woman walking into the waiting room and saying "How's Rin?" "Ano…do we know you?" asked Sango as she stared at the woman. "Oh! Ma-meido! It's you! How did you do that to yourself? And you too Ukiyo?" said Kagome with a look of astonishment on her face. Ma-meido had a normal skin color now and long brown hair with pointed ears; she still looked relatively the same. Ukiyo was no longer transparent and actually had legs now. "Just some demon magic. I'll teach you one day!" replied Deroresu as she appeared behind them with their husbands. They all sat down next to them and Ma-meido repeated her question "How's Rin?" "Rin has been taken into a room. Sesshomaru and our mother have gone with her." Replied Sango as they looked in the direction Rin was taken.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Rin as she was on her second push. "Come on Rin. One more one more!" said her doctor as she was about to take the second baby out. Sesshomaru was on Rin's left side and Kirei was on her right side. They were both holding onto her hands as she screamed to push the second baby out. "AHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Rin again as she finally got the second baby out of her. Sweat rolled down her forehead and her face was flushed a bright Red. "Rin." said Kirei and Sesshomaru at the same time. Rin took a deep breath and sighed as she watched her babies being taken away to be cleaned. "I'm so proud of you honey." Said Kirei as tears rolled down her face. She kissed Rin on the forehead and said "I'll go get everyone." She then walked out and returned a few seconds later with everyone following behind her.

Rin smiled as she saw her friends and family come in to greet her. "Riiiiiiin!" said Minato, Kagome, Ukiyo, Mai, Deroresu and Sango simultaneously as they gathered around her bed. "Hey guys…" replied Rin rather weakly. "How are you doing sweetie?" asked Kagome as she kissed Rin on the forehead. "I feel…tired…demo, really happy!" replied Rin as she held on tighter to Sesshomaru's hand. "I can't wait to have a baby!" squealed Ma-meido as she sat on the end of Rin's bed. "OH! Ma-meido! Ukiyo! I barely even recognized you!" said Rin as she stared at them in amazement. Deroresu and Sango sat next to her. "Here! Presents for the babies." replied Ukiyo smiling as she handed Rin two necklaces. One of the necklaces had a black crescent moon on it and the other had a purple crescent moon on it. "Arigato Ukiyo!" replied Rin as she struggled to lean up from her pillow to hug her. "There are more presents but we'll put them over there in the corner." said Sango as she got up to put the presents away.

"Rin, Sesshomaru, say hello to your twin babies! A boy and a girl!" said the doctor as she walked into the room with her babies that were now clean and wrapped in blankets. The baby boy was wrapped in a yellow blanket and the baby girl was wrapped in a lavender blanket. Rin held both of the babies in her arms and looked down at them. "Remember the names we chose, Anata?" asked Rin as she looked up at Sesshomaru while handing him their baby girl. "Hai. Namie and Natsuo." replied Sesshomaru as he looked down into his daughter's big brown eyes. A look of peace appeared on Sesshomaru's face and he scooted into the bed next to Rin. "Well, we'll leave you guys alone." Replied Kirei as she grabbed Kurayami's hand walking out the door. Everyone else followed and Sango closed the door behind them. "Namie and Natsuo. You guys like that name?" asked Rin to her babies as she smiled down at both of them. The babies giggled as if saying yes. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Rin on the lips before saying "I love you." "I love you too, Sesshomaru…" replied Rin with a smile on her face.


End file.
